


You Gotta be Kitten Me

by HickoryDox, Spazzexe



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Spazzy [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Because Red is a cat, He is a munchkin cat, M/M, Mild animal abuse, RP, Such short legs..., and literal fluff, fluff and comedy, nekomimi skeleton, red is a cat, we got some sads now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: Red is a cat. A munchkin cat. Sans finds him one day in the rain and brings him home. Red is much more than just some normal cat, however, and Sans is sure to discover that at some point. Maybe. If Red lets him…(Written in RP format)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We started this RP to have something light and fun and fluffy and funny. ... Lets see how long that lasts...

It was raining. Because of course it was. Shivering under what was left of some sort of box, Red tried to keep out of the cold and the wet, but with the wind the way it was that was a damn near impossible task. Water splashed up into his little sanctuary and got caught in his fur. He bristled and tried to shake it out, but the rain just found it’s way back in there with him.

What a rotten day to be out. Or, well, what a rotten evening… He wasn’t sure when the sun had started to dip low. He just knew that it was darker out than it had been. The clouds obscuring the sky didn’t let him get a very good read on the time. 

A low gurgle sounded in his box, barely heard over the patter of water on cement. When had he last eaten? He couldn’t even remember… With his short legs, hunting was pretty much an impossibility. He couldn’t jump like other cats. He couldn’t sprint like other cats. Half the time if he tried he’d end up flat on his face.

God he was so miserable… Cold. Hungry. Wet. He figured this was a fitting enough situation for a little self pity. 

Then there was a tickle in his nose. He pressed a paw over his face, trying to will it away. It persisted. Dammit! He couldn’t just-.... What if something else found him? Another cat? A /dog/? He’d be as good as kibble! Nature would not be denied, however, forcing his poor waterlogged body to follow through with that little tickle and begin sneezing.

xxx

Sans was sitting in the bus waiting to arrive for a convention in a few town over. Sighing he hated being in a new place he couldn’t teleport. The bus came to a stop and he stood up and walked up. Another sigh left him as the rain was coming down. It was still a few blocks to his hotel so he pulled his hood over his head and started walking. His brother did warn him the it was due to rain but he shrugged it off and said he’d be fine.

Walking down the road he didn’t get to far before he started hearing what sounded like someone sneezing. He paused for a second before shaking it off and had taken just another step before his hearing caught the sound of multiple sneezes. His curiosity caught the better of him and he decided to follow the sound of the sneezes.

Walking down a side alley he stopped and crouched down just a bit spying a cold wet…. Kitten?

“What’s a little fella like you doin out in the rain?”

The cat didn’t seem like it was responding and this made Sans worry. He always had a soft spot for an animal in need and often took in a stray until he found them either there owner or a new home. He was always on the run so it was hard for him to keep a pet for long term. Sans reached out and slowly picked up the cat. It seemed very unresponsive and that made him worry a bit more. Poor thing was soaked to the /bone/ and shivering up a storm. 

Sans took note of the lil ones small legs and knew that this specific breed was called a munchin and they weren’t cheap. Unzipping his jacket he placed the cat into his jacket to help warm them up and started his track back to where his hotel was suppose to be.

xxx

 

That first round of sneezes sent him into the wall of his box. The rain had compromised it’s integrity quite a bit as it was. It wasn’t about to stand under the force of him sneezing himself against one of it’s walls. So it collapsed, breaking open right over his head and dumping the contents of it’s bowed roof straight onto his head, soaking him through in seconds. 

His tiny legs buckled under the weight of the water. And then, to add insult to injury, his sneezing started up again. He thought his nose might have been running. His head felt stuffy. He didn’t have the energy to stand back up.

Dammit… This was how he was gonna die, wasn’t it… Like a rodent in a back alley. All alone. He might have cried if he’d had the energy to.

For a moment it felt like the rain was easing up. Just his luck. Too bad it hadn’t decided to take pity on him /before/ the box had collapsed… But then he also heard a voice. It prompted him to crack his eyes open. 

There was a person. There was actually a person. At any other time he would have been out of there like a shot. He’d never had the best of dealings with people after all, but right now? That person was gently scooping him up and speaking to him softly. The jacket he was tucked into was blessedly warm, dry, and out of the wind.

What was that old saying? Beggars can’t be choosers? Well, he hadn’t been begging for a miracle, but he wasn’t about to spit in the eye of whatever god had decided to grace him with one. Weakly, he started to purr, entreating this person to pretty please be better than all of the other assholes he’d ever dealt with. He didn’t have very high hopes, but at least his standards were just as low.

xxx

It was worrying that the cat was so submissive so he moved as swift as his legs would carry him through the storm and got into the hotel. The check in went smoothly and he got his electronic key card. It didn’t take him long to get into the room and turn the heater up to make it just that much warmer for the cat.

Moving he went to the bathroom to grab a towel and sat in front of the heater so the gentle heat that was rolling out of it would help the cat as he started drying the soaked fur. As he was drying he heard a jingle and noticed there was a collar around the cats neck.

“So yea have an owner lil one? Lets see…..” Sans make a skeletal snort and tried to not bust up laughing but the tone in his voice showed that he was trying to keep it at bay.

“How about I call yea Red, never seen a cat with Red eyes before and it seems better then…. Mittens. What’cha think little guy? Mind if I call ya Red?” He said as he continued to softly dry Red.

xxx

He was brought to a new place. It was warm. As he peeked out of the little haven of this guy’s jacket, he found himself in a fairly small living area. Or, well, smaller than he was used to. Being what most would call an ‘exotic pet’, his previous owners had been loaded, so his homes had been pretty spacious. 

He thought he might like this smaller place a bit better though. It felt cozy. Comfortable.

That feeling just increased when the guy who was holding him sat down in front of the heater and let that warmth wash over him. A towel was brought into play too, which was irritating since it mussed his fur and made it feel strange, but he didn’t really have the energy to fight it. Instead he shot a vaguely irritated glare up at the skeleton.

Hearing him laugh at his name, that glare was joined by a soft growl. Fuck this guy! He knew it was ridiculous dammit, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be laughed at because of it! Fucking pretentious past owners… It was one of the reasons he hadn’t stuck around. He wasn’t some trophy to be showed off! He was just as much a person as they were! Or at least he thought he was. Just because he was technically classified as a pet didn’t mean he was less deserving of respect… Right?

Then the guy offered a new name. Red. He stopped growling. Red? Well, it was a damn sight better than socks or fluffy or fucking /mittens/… Maybe this guy wasn’t so bad then. /Red/ could stick around for a little while maybe. At least until he felt better…

Now that he was starting to warm up again that stuffiness in his head was getting worse. His nose was starting to run and he was getting to the point where he felt /too/ warm. Turning his glare away from the skeleton he let his head rest, his eyes falling half closed. A nap was beginning to sound pretty good.

 

xxx

Once sans dried him off the best he could he moved Red over to the bed and laid him down on one of the pillows. He hoped it would work. Checking the time he knew it was far too late to call the pound or a vet office to get the little guy checked out but he needed to at least get the cat some food and water.

Choosing to leave the cat alone he thought it wouldn’t hurt to run to the closest mini mart and grab a few items for him and the cat. So porting out of the room to the entrance of the hotel he looked around and spotted a close 24 hr gas station and market that would suit his needs well.

Quickly as Sans decided was necessary so wasn’t that fast he got to the market and walked through the isles to find what he needed. A bottle of ketchup a bag of cat food and a can of wet with some disposable bowls. It wasn’t the best stuff but seeing how later it was he hoped the cat wouldn’t mind. 

Once he paid he stepped out and ported back to the room and walked over to the desk that was there setting the bag down and starts to set up the bowels with wet, dry and a bowl of water and set it down. It then clicked to him that he didn’t have a litter box and didn’t remember seeing one at the market. 

Scratching his skull he wondered what he would do for the cat to relieve themself. He had no idea where the closest pet store was nor if any would be open seeing how it was now pushing 10pm……

 

xxx

He was left alone for a bit. Which made it the absolute best time for a nap. Red always felt a little off balance when someone else was near him if he wanted to sleep. He didn’t feel safe. He didn’t like being that vulnerable around someone so much bigger than him. 

Not that he wasn’t already vulnerable… He felt like shit. His head was spinning. He had no energy… But at least he knew if things started to go south then he’d be able to notice and dart for a decent enough hiding spot. If he absolutely had to anyway…

He wasn’t sure how long he was sleeping before he was woken up again by the soft clatter of noises made by his host as he opened up a little can and dumped it’s contents in a flimsy little dish. Seconds later the smell hit him and his poor little stomach clenched, letting out the loudest little gurgle he’d ever heard. His face suddenly felt about ten times warmer. A real feat considering the temperature it had already been at.

His ears fell flat against his skull and his eyes opened wide. There was food in that dish. Soft, delicious, meaty food. It smelled similar to what his old owners had fed him. Was it for him? Would he be able to get it anyway if it wasn’t?

Taking a chance, he decided to ask for it with a scratchy little mewl. Fuck he felt pathetic…

xxx

 

Sans set the food on the floor like he normally did when feeding an animal. Once he heard Red calling out he gave the other a little smirk. “Ya gonna come eat or what? I ain’t gonna let you eat on the bed.”

Watching Red he didn’t move and sans sighed before walking over and picking up the limp cat. He wasn’t sure if Red was warm cause the room was warmer or if the poor little guy had a fever as well. Setting Red down in front of the food he walked over and left him alone so he could eat on his own accord or go hide. It was a 50/50 chance of either happening.

 

He headed towards the bathroom to take a shower and get himself warmed up and out of his wet clothes…….

xxx

The guy set the food down. Yes! It was for him! But he set it down so far awaayy… Red wanted to whine and cry. He already felt pathetic though, so he didn’t. He did, however, cast his most pathetic look up at the skeleton. He gave a little internal victory cheer when it seemed to work. Not in the way he’d wanted, since he was picked up again, but it did get the food within eating distance without Red having to move himself, so it was still a win.

His short legs trembled when he tried to stand, so he stopped trying. Instead he slinked closer to the dish, his fluffy belly dragging along the ground, then tucked himself into a little loaf by the dish. He dug in without any further preamble. 

Stars, it was so good… Chunks of meat and gravy and goodness. It wasn’t exactly four stars, but somehow that just made it better. It also might have helped that he was fucking starving and anything would probably taste like heaven at this point… He ate sloppily and messily, practically shoving his face into the mush and inhaling. His purr had started up again.

Having food in his belly, however, made him even more sleepy. Before he’d managed to finish he was once again fast asleep, resting with his face still in the dish and his soft, growling purr filling the quiet of the room.

xxx

Once Sans was done in the shower he came out in fresh clothes and took in the sight of Reds face using the food dish as a pillow and sleeping. Rolling his eye lights he took the pillow the cat had been using to sleep on and moved it over near the food and placed the little guy on. It didn’t seem to wake him at all and if it did the cat seemed to not care that they were being moved.

Sans plopped back on the bed and decided to sleep for the night he was exhausted and had to get up earlier than planned to take the cat to the vet and get it id check and on there way back to there home before his schedule time at the convention. 

xxx

The next day, Red woke up feeling much better than when he’d gone to sleep. His nose was still stuffy and his eyes felt a little crusty, but he didn’t feel dizzy or overheated. With the addition of food all over his face, however, it made his whole face feel caked on and itchy. He rubbed it against the pillow that he once again found himself curled up on. He wasn’t especially good at washing himself, so he often didn’t bother. His owners had always hated that apparently, and had often tried to give him a bath. 

‘Tried’ being the key word there. Red /hated/ water. He hated how it made his fur feel. He hated how heavy it made him feel. He hated how slowly he moved when he was in the water. And most of all, he hated how scared it made him… He legs were too short. He knew there was no way he’d be able to swim if the water got too deep.

Speaking of water… He was thirsty. It was still pretty early, the monster who’d picked him up off the street was still asleep. Thankfully, the guy had looked ahead and set out another of those flimsy dishes with water in it. He drank his fill, then dipped his still slightly crusty face in it to try to work some of the mess loose. It mostly just resulted in him having a wet face, so he went back to the pillow to rub up on it and try to get the mess off that way. It also helped to scratch the itch that had been building up.

xxx

Sans alarm went off on his phone…. He grumbled and rolled over to shut it off and then layed there hanging off the bed eye lights still hazy from sleep. He contemplated if he could catch a few more z’s before he really had to get up.

After about 10 mins of contemplating he decided to get up and at least look at the cat to see how they were faring through the night…..

xxx

 

A loud beeping tore through the air, piercing his ears and wrecking his nerves. He jumped as high as his short legs allowed, then darted for the nearest safe space he could find. He tripped once, but otherwise made it under the bed without mishap.

The shrill noise shut off and the room seemed almost deafeningly quiet in its wake. He huddled under the bed, heart pounding and breath panting from his mouth. He couldn’t see well with the way his eyes were all crusted up, but he could hear the way the skeleton shifted on the bed. Had that noise come from him? The hell kind of person made that kind of noise?!

xxx

 

Looking around he couldn’t find the cat with a simple glance and decided to get up and walk over to where the bed and food was. Looking at the pillow it was an absolute mess.

‘Well that's not normal’ Sans thought.

Taking a better look of the room there wasn’t many places to hide so he got down and looked under the bed and behold there the little bugger was. 

“There ya are. Any chance I can take a closer look at ya?”

Sans didn’t try to reach just laid on his front and waited patiently as he tried to get a better look at the cat from a distance.

xxx

Red pressed against the wall, ears flat against his skull. The person had found him. The loud noise making person had found him. It didn’t even seem like he’d looked for very long! A low growl started up in his throat, warning the person to stay away. It was slightly ruined by the fact that he couldn’t breathe through his nose, so it stuttered and echoed from his mouth, making it sound like he was snorting. He couldn’t even properly glare since only one of his eyes could open at all.

Oh well. That was fine. He could still hiss if the stranger got any closer and there was nothing wrong with his claws, even if his reach was abysmally short. This person would find out real quick just how sharp his claws were if he got within Red’s small range.

xxx

 

This was normal. He would have been shocked if the cat actually came when called. But the noises it was hearing wasn’t a good sign. Lifting himself up he grabbed his phone and googled the nearest Vet office before giving them a ring. It was only a few rings before they answered.

“Good Morning Underground Vet Clinic how may I help you?”

“Yes, Hello. My name is Sans and I had found a lost cat last night and wanted to bring it in for a check up and a scan to see if they have a chip.”

 

“Oh… normally we don’t do a checkup on lost animals but we will gladly scan the cat for you.”

“I know but the little guy doesn’t sound to good and I am more than willing to pay just want to make sure that the cat is going to be okay.”

With the word that Sans wouldn’t mind paying the lady on the phone quickly changed her tone.

“Then we will gladly give the cat a check over. Let me see what we have in our schedules.”

The lady was silent for a few only clicking being overheard as she checked their schedule.

“Any chance you could come in in 30 mins? We have a cancellation and we can get you in.”

“Sounds fine, see you then.”

With that he hung up and set the phone down. He had the room for the next few days so he quickly changed to get ready to leave. Google said it was only a few miles away and should be fine to walk but he needed to make sure the cat was going to corroborate with him to be able to get them there.

Getting back down on the floor after he was changed he looked under the bed and gave the cat a lazy smile.

“So, we can do this the hard way or the easy way….. I prefer the easy way but don’t think you would like it very much. So what's it gonna be?”

xxx

A vet! This asshole wanted to take him to the vet! Fuck no! Baring his teeth, he let out a loud hiss, providing this ‘Sans’ with his answer. Guy could go fuck himself if he thought Red would just go along with him for something like that!

 

xxx

Sighing Sans breathed and focused on his magic and mainly focusing on seeking out Reds soul. Once he grasped ahold of it he started to gently lift and pull on it.

xxx

Something grabbed his soul! Magic! Magic was grasping at his soul and fucking pulling! Red had never felt anything like it, having only ever had human owners. So, needless to say, he freaked out a little. 

Yowling, he dug his claws into the carpet. The tugging persisted, however, pulling his sharp little claws across the floor and shredding it. It didn’t hurt. Not really. But it was heavy and he didn’t feel good and there was a strange person pulling on him in a strange way. He was /not/ happy!

xxx

Once he was able to get Red out and hovered him in the air next to him but far enough for him to not get scratched. A lazy smile graces his features and he shrugged towards the very angry sounding cat.

“I told you easy way but you wouldn't’t like it. I warned ya. Now lil kitty gonna play nice or am I gonna have to do everything the hard way with you?”

xxx 

Red twisted and flailed ineffectually in the air. At Sans’ words he hissed and took a swipe at the fucker. Asshole was lucky he was too far away from his short legs! Improvising, he twisted his body enough to swing his tail up to try to bap at the stupid skeleton’s face.

xxx

Sans rolled his eye lights and decided this sickly kitty needed to get to the vet. So he walked out of the room holding the cat in the air away from him and started his journey he was hoping to port to at least the market to give him a headstart but seeing how he cant touch the cat without it literally killing him it was better to be safe than sorry.

 

San ignored the weird looks and the howling cat floating next to him. He was lucky that he had a well of magic or this would be draining. Even if it wasn’t knocking him into the yellow it was still exhausting to hold onto someone for so long.

By the time the reached the vet office Sans was secreting magic sweat and was fully exhausted and planned on catching a nap when he got back. Entering the building he walked up and the horrified vet employees that were human.

“This is the stray I found. He wouldn't let me near him so I had had to carry him like this. He's adorable and vicious.”

xxx

He growled at Sans, smugly satisfied that his tail had been long enough to hit him. It hadn’t done anything, really, but it had made Red feel better. After a few moments, he was able to somewhat get used to the way he was being carried and he settled down, instinctively curling his feet and tail up as if he were being lifted by the scruff.

He didn’t stop growling. Especially when they went outside and he was left to feel /this/ vulnerable out in public around even more strangers. His hackles rose and his tail poofed and he glared death with his one clear eye at anyone who dared get too close.

They reached the office and red hissed at the receptionist. Then he hissed at Sans for the introduction and growled extra loud. At least the vets were humans. He wouldn’t have nearly so much trouble fucking them up if they came within swiping distance.


	2. Chapter 2

“I..if you can please hold him ill scan him first.”

The lady ran back and grabbed a scanner and came back scanning Red. It beeped and the lady smiled.

“Oh! Looks like he does have a chip. Let me just look this up and we can give their owner a call and see if they want to take him to their vet instead.”

It was obvious that she didn’t want to have to deal with this vicious tiny legged feline and she quickly looked him up and gave the owner a call.

It didn’t take long before she was off and turned to Sans and the floating cat.

“Looks like they will be right down. They were wondering where there cat went. Do you want to put him in the kennels while we wait?”

Sans nodded wanting that break from holding onto Reds soul. He followed the smiling nurse back and assisted putting Red in a small cat kennel. He waited to let go of the magic until it was securely shut and locked. 

Sans panted slightly before he looked at Red with a smile. “Hope ya dont mind i stick around ta make sure yer owner is gonna take care of your sick little ass.” His voice didn’t hold any ill will just being a playful monster towards the sick frightened Red. It made Sans feel better but he doubt it made Red feel better.

After leaving the backroom and following the vet tech back up he leaned against the shorter part of the counter that he could reach and gave his best smile to the tech.

“Hope ya don’t mind that im gonna stick around just wanna make sure Red is in good hands.”

The tech looked at him funny, “The id and computer says his name is Mittens.”

Sans rolled his eye lights. “Doesn’t fit him, Red does. Have ya seen his eyes? Perfect shade of Red.”

The lady giggled. “You really like cats don’t you?”

Sans shrugged and pushed off to go sit in a chair. “Like all animals. Do what I can to help them out.”

With that Sans went and sat to wait for the owner to show up so he can make sure that Red gets the treatment he needs to get better.

xxx

 

Red froze when they called his old owner. They were going to give him back to that bastard?! He thought he’d finally gotten free of him! The snooty sonofabitch had been worse than all of the others! Asshole had thought discipline training was the right way to go. Red had shown /him/ some fucking /discipline./ 

He’d thought he’d never see the bastard again… He couldn’t imagine the guy was very happy about their last encounter….

And indeed, the man was not happy. He knew he would likely get a call eventually. That’s what happened when you had the foresight to microchip your pets. This particular cat, however, he would be happy to do without. Expensive or not, he’d tried everything to curb that attitude and violent streak. He couldn’t imagine /anyone/ being able to deal with the little mongrel.

He stepped into the quaint little vet office, straightening his tie and brushing imagined dust from his lapel. He went straight to the receptionist’s counter, paying no mind to the short skeleton standing just to the side of it.

“Excuse me, I believe you have my cat? A black and white munchkin with a nasty attitude and red eyes?” He waited for the confirmation before continuing, already pulling out his checkbook. “Yes, well I won’t be taking him home with me. How much do you charge for euthanasia? The little terror hasn’t responded to any form of training. I absolutely can’t imagine him making a decent pet for anyone.”

He had the wounds to show for it as well. Bandages littered his hands and wrists, peeking out from beneath his sleeves. He even had a few decorating his face.

“Trust me when I say it is for the best.” He remarked with a little sneer.

xxx

Sans eyes gutted out and stood up from where he sat and walked over and opened his mouth before he could stop himself.

“I'll buy him from you! So he's a bit rough around the edges doesn’t mean ya should euthanize him!”

Sans was mortified that this was the owner of the little munchkin cat and he was already appalled. No wonder he found the poor thing out in the rain literally dying.

xxx

 

The man was brought up short, turning to the short skeleton he’d seen by the counter with a raised eyebrow.

“You’ll buy him? Do you even have the faintest idea how much that creature is worth?” He notably did not outright deny the offer however. 

He’d come in here looking to wash his hands of the little beast, but if this monster could make it worth his time, then perhaps he could come away without actually losing any money from this particular bad decision.

xxx

“Apparently ta ya hes worth nothin if yer just throwin away his life like that.” Sans says plainly.

“I have the money, i know what they’re worth. So ya gonna take my money so I can save him from being called Mittens for the rest of his life? Or be a good samaritan and give him a fresh start in a home that won't force him into doin what ya want? As they say there's never a bad pet just bad owners.” Sans was only a little irritated and he couldn't control what came out of his mouth right now.

xxx

The man’s eye twitched at the gall of this little upstart. He certainly hadn’t gotten where he was today, however, by letting every little nobody he dealt with get to him. Business was business and this monster apparently had money.

“Very well.” He said lowly, turning fully to face Sans. He gave Sans the price he himself had paid for the ‘cat’. “That is my price. It’s what I paid and I will accept not a penny less.”

xxx

Sans scoffed at the man. “No soul I see, well as I have come to know yer type are always after money….” he pulled out his wallet and a spare check he always kept on him and wrote out the amount and handed it to him.

“Thank you fer my new pet. Red will be much happier now that he doesn’t have you in his life.”

Sans turned to the lady who stood mortified with what just happened.

“Now Miss. May you please take care of MY cat. I know he is sick and seemed like he has been in poor health. I blame his previous owners being neglectful.”

The lady could only nod and walk back to inform the vet that the appointment would still go as planned. Sans Went and Sat on the chair he was previously sitting on before to wait for Red to be ready to go.

xxx

The man scoffed as he turned to leave. He’d only ever provided the best of care to Mittens. He pocketed the check and consoled himself with the fact that he’d just gotten his money back at least. Let that monster deal with the little beast.

“I won’t be accepting a refund.” He shot back before he was out of ear shot, then left the office.

In the back, where Red was being kept, he was curled up in a little ball at the back of the kennel. He was cold again. Every so often his sneezing started up, despite his efforts to quell them. He hated sneezing. Even more so now, when everyone felt like it was making his small head implode.

It was a long time before anything happened, leaving him to growl at the sounds of barking dogs and distant voices until a human /finally/ came to get him out. His one good eye glinted, a growl rumbling in his throat, and he was satisfied to see the human hesitate.

“This one is going to be trouble I think.” The woman said as another human stepped into the room.

“Well, get the owner to sign off on some knock out gas or something. I heard he was throwing around money out there a moment ago. I don’t really care. Just get the animal on my table so I can move on to the next one. I’ve got a lab with mites in the next room as well as another cat waiting on getting stitches removed. I can’t afford a delay in my schedule now.” The vet barked, even as he was pulling on a fresh set of gloves. He turned to the kennel Red was in and stepped over, giving Red a scrutinizing look.

“Seems to be an upper respiratory infection, but best to get a good look at him just to be sure.” He mumbled, then stepped away to pull a few tools from a nearby cupboard.

“When you’ve got everything ironed out, bring him to room three.” He said to the other human, paying no mind to the way Red growled and hissed at him.

xxx

The Vet tech came back with her best smile on. “Sir, is there any chance you could sign a release saying we could put the cat under so we can do a proper exam. As you know he has a temper and we just want to make sure we get him fully checked out before you leave.”

Sans sighed but agreed to the gas. He hoped one day he wouldn’t need to do such things to Red. After signing the papers he sat back down……

It was 30 mins later when they brought him out in a cardboard carrier with a sleeping Red in it.

“He's still a bit groggy but it should wear off soon. We suggest taking him home and letting him rest. Here are some antibiotic to be given to him twice a day for 11 days and some eye cream to rub in his eyes to help with the irritation. I wish you all the luck with him Sir.”

Sans nodded and paid for the visit and then took the carrier and meds and walked out as soon as he was out he walked around and took Red out of the box to hold him and ported back to the hotel room. 

Sans obtained a new pillow and laid the cat on it and gave him a short pet on the head before putting the antibiotics in the fridge and the cream on the desk before he flopped over onto the bed and kicked off his shoes and crawled under the blankets to sleep. He needed a nap before his conference tonight.

xxx

The first human came back a short few minutes later and the fight began. She couldn’t very well anesthetize him in the kennel after all. She had to get him out first. And sick or not, Red wasn’t about to do anything passively for these vet fucks.

He clawed, he bit, he drew blood and curses alike from the bitch who’d dared to grab at him. He’d tried to make a break for it as well, but his short legs failed him and she caught him. After wrestling him onto a table in another room and forcing a strange mask over his face, things finally started to calm down. The world became a little blurry and the last thing he remembered was the doctor coming into the room and saying something or other.

When next he was aware he was back in that room that Sans had first taken him to. It was pretty dim in the room, but he could see sunlight pouring in from behind the curtain. There was something that should be telling him, but his mind didn’t seem to be working right… A lot of things weren’t working right. His nose, for one, fucking sucked. Or, well, it didn’t. And that was the problem. It was all stuffy and he couldn’t use it to breath. His eyes still felt gummy too.

Wait, gummy? Weren’t thy crusty? Like… Like pizza? Stars, pizza sounded good….

His legs wobbled as he tried to stand up. He tried a second time and ended up tripping over the pillow. Fucking pillow! Red unsheathed his claws and tore into it, biting the stupid thing and holding on as his hind legs thrashed the fluff from it’s stupid insides.

Satisfied with that, he stood back up, stumbling and swaying as he went in search of food. When was the last time he ate? He couldn’t remember. Didn’t matter. He was hungry.

He tried to sniff, but his damn nose thwarted him, reminding him that it didn’t suck. Stupid fucking nose… 

Then he heard some soft snoring. It took him a moment to remember that he should know the person making that noise. He was in Sans’ room, so it had to be Sans, right? But hadn’t they called his old owner? Whatever. He was here and Sans was the one who’d taken him to the god damn vet to begin with! Fuck Sans! He aughta claw up his stupid face!

Growling, he stumbled towards the bed. He crouched, little haunches wiggling as he prepared himself. Then he pushed off from the ground with all of his effort!... Only to fall flat on his face, barely having made it an inch off the ground. He growled at said ground, making angry chattering noises even while his nose was pressed into the carpet. It wasn’t like his nose worked, so the carpet was probably the right place for it...

 

xxx

Sans got stirred awake with cat noises. He yawned and pulled himself up and looked around. It took him a moment to realize that the sound came from next to his bed. Leaning over he saw Red face first in the carpet making weird noises. He couldn’t help but to snort.

“Ya okay there buddy?”

xxx

No! He was not fucking ok! His nose didn’t suck and his legs were too fucking short to jump! He rolled to the side and grabbed at one of his hind legs, hugged it to his chest and sunk his teeth into the disobedient limb. Then jerked because fuck! That hurt! 

He shot to his feet and promptly tripped again as he attempted to run from the pain. He meowed angrily and started to drag himself along the floor. Obviously this was the only way he was going to get anywhere. But then he stopped, unsure of where he was actually going now. What was he doing? He sunk his chin to the floor, tail twitching in agitation as he tried to get his brain to work.

xxx

Sans chuckled at the display Red was putting on and he decided he should make sure this wasn’t a cry for needing something. Turning on the light next to the bed Sans shuffled himself off the bed and walked over to where he had the cat set up. 

Seeing the pillow ripped to shreds he sighed. He was going to need to order more pillows if Red was going to do this. He found that Red needed more water and a refill of food wouldn’t hurt either. 

Opening a can of food he placed it in the bowl and got fresh water for the silly thing. It clicked to him that he needed to get a litter box. With a sigh he decided to leave the cat alone while he ran a few errands. He was a pet owner now and needed things for the cat to do.

“Hey Red. Imma go get ya some stuff from the pet store. Be good.” 

Putting his shoes back on he ported out of the room and in front of the hotel he googled the nearest pet store and it was awase away. Figuring out the buses was harder than it needed to be and it took him a good 30 min by bus to get there. Once he got off he went into the pet store.

It was a little one but it was better than nothing. Walking in he was quickly welcomed by an elderly monster lady behind the counter. He waved and quickly looked through the small store to find Red some toys, cat scratcher, a litter box, litter, better food and even a staircase just for shits and giggles.

Once he went up the lady was more than happy to check his large order out.

“May I ask what brought you into my little pet store today?”

Sans shrugged. “Got a new munchkin cat and needed some supplies.”

The lady cooed. “Oh those are some cute cats. Well I hope your new pet likes the items you bought them!”

It wasn’t long before Sans was carrying way to much out of the store. Thankfully he could just easily port home. The entire trip took him about an hour in total. He got a little zelouse in the toy department. Porting back to the hotel he plopped everything down and breathed even though it was a short trip back everything was heavy.

“M’back Red. Gotcha so…. Alot of stuff.”

xxx

 

Red growled at Sans’ entreatment to ‘be good’. Fuck that guy! Oh yeah, he was gonna bite him or something, wasn’t he? And he was on the ground now! Growling, he started to slink his way over to where Sans had… Done something… 

Before he got to the guy’s ankles, however, he noticed exactly what Sans had done. His sniffer wasn’t sniffing, but he could plainly see the can of food that had just been emptied into the little dish. He quickly changed course and went for that. He was fucking /hungry/. Thirsty too, but mostly hungry. Oh look! There was a water dish too! Maybe Red wouldn’t shred Sans’ ankles.

By the time he looked up again, Sans was gone. When had that happened? Sneaky asshole… He decided to knock the water dish over just to spite him. That hadn’t been a good idea, turns out, since the water splashed up on his toes. He turned and ran. He made it a few steps this time before he tripped.

Fuck his god damn legs!!!

He decided to take a nap. What could go wrong during a nap? He was getting pretty tired anyway… and dizzy… He let himself fall where he stood and was out in seconds.

When next he woke, his mind was notably more clear. Simply recalling the last time he’d been awake had him cringing in mortification. How much had Sans seen of that? Well, better kill him, just to be safe.

He growled at the skeleton by way of greeting, his ears folding back. He crouched low to the ground and stalked forward, fully intending on pouncing one of those slipper clad feet and sinking his teeth into that bony ankle.

He didn’t give a shit about the ‘stuff’. His past owners had all tried to win him over with toys and shit too. It hadn’t worked then and it wouldn’t damn well work now.

 

xxx

Sans sat on the ground and took note of the cat but other than that ignored him and started to unpackage the assortment of toys ranging in size and shape some smelling of catnip others that made noise. He didn’t even try to get the cat to play with them he just threw them randomly around the hotel room.   
xxx

 

The toys bounced past him as he stalked, getting closer with every second. He went mostly ignored. That would be Sans’ biggest mistake. His legs were short, but they moved quickly. In less than a minute he was close enough to pounce. And pounce he did! Reaching to wrap his forelegs around Sans’ ankle and sink his teeth into vulnerable bone.

xxx

Even if Sans wasn’t looking at him he knew the others was getting closer. As soon as He pounced Sans engulfed his soul in blue magic and held him were he pounced just mere inches away from where he could hit a blow. He wasn’t sure if a simple cat scratch could kill him but with being a 1hp monster he wasn’t to keen on finding out.

Getting up he planned on setting up the curvy cat scratcher. He decided to keep hold of Red while doing that. It was more of a time out for Red than anything.

“Lets not scratch the 1hp monster okay Red?”

He heard the cat hiss again and San snorted and shifted his voice a tad to sound different something lower than his normal.

“Fuck you Sans!”

He changed his voice back to normal.

“Now is that anyway to talk to someone who just saved you from someone who was going to kill you cause of that cattitude?”

He finished the cat scratcher up and opened the bag of catnip that came with and dumped the entire thing out onto it to help entice Red to it.

xxx

 

1hp? What did that mean? Was it a monster thing? Having only ever dealt with humans, Red was unfamiliar with what exactly hp was supposed to be. Was it just some kind of excuse for Sans to be a little bitch? Because that’s what it sounded like.

Red squirmed and growled, occasionally yowling to be let go. He hated this! He felt helpless and he couldn’t fight it at all! Well, maybe if he-... But then Sans would /know/! And only bad things happened when people /knew/. For now, he wouldn’t do /that/. For now, he would just suffer in (figurative) silence.

He planned on fighting tooth and nail anyway for as long as Sans tried to hold him here, especially after the asshole mocked him by pretending to speak /for/ him, but that last thing Sans said… His last owner had wanted to… To kill him? /That/ was why he was with Sans now? What,,, What had happened while Red was in the back room? He could have… Died? Would Red even have known about it beforehand? Could the gas they’d used on him have ended his life instead of making him act funny?....

He froze in place, eyes wide. Gummy and crusted around the edges, but open and wide. He looked at Sans under this new light. He could be lying, Red supposed, but why would he? Red was, as far as Sans knew, just a cat. And normal cats didn’t understand things like lies.

Red laid there, confused, and staring at sans, his breath rattling a little as he breathed. Why would Sans do that for him? Hell, why pick him up off of the rainy street in the first place?... Red didn’t get it…

xxx

Seeing how Sans had finished putting the cat scratcher together he decided while the cat was calm to give him his medicine. Vet had told him to give it to him. He didn't think it was time for the oral antibiotics yet but couldn’t remember the times for the eye cream. Setting Red down on the scratcher he walked over and started reading the tub….

“Eye ointment to be given 3 times a day for 5 days.” Sans sighed. “I doubt Red is going to let me give him this. Wonder if i could manage to apply to his eyes when he's sleeping. Poor lil guy being so sick…..”

xxx

Red didn’t fight much as he was placed down on the scratcher. His tail twitched and his claws sank into the surface he’d been set on, but otherwise he didn’t move. He listened as Sans read off the instructions for the medication. Because /of course/ there was medication… That’s what a vet was supposed to be for, right? Not… Not to just… /Kill/ him… Without any warning….

Had his old owner really been that pissed at him? Red hadn’t done anything that he didn’t normally do! It was just some scratches! Just a few bites! Was that really enough to-...

He sniffed. Stars, he really felt like crap. It was probably a good thing sans took him to the vet. He needed medicine. Right?

xxx

Sans walked over to where he left Red and sat down in front of him with the tub in his hand and a apologetic expression on his face.

“Hey Red…. I know were both gonna have a bad time with this but I gotta put this cream on your eyes.” He knew the cat couldn’t understand him but it helped him relax more during this process.

“Please don’t bite but imma pick you up and hold ya so I can do this better.”

Slowly he reached out and was able to pick Red up and bring him closer holding him close. He opened the tube of medicine with his mouth then squeezed some onto his boney finger and started to apply it to the first eye….


	3. Chapter 3

He had to do this. It was to get rid of the eye crap that kept building up on him. He needed this to get better. He just kept telling himself those things, trying to affirm it in his mind so that he could put up with sans /touching/ him. Sure, he’d let Sans pick him up before, but he was pretty sure he’d been dying then… He didn’t like being touched by people he didn’t know or trust.

He was handled gently, though, even if the hard boney fingers did dig a little when he was lifted. Sans held him close, making sure his somewhat long body was supported.

Red’s heart rate picked up as a cream laden finger came towards his face. He panted as his breathing also sped up. He tried to tell himself he needed this…

Nope!

The cream touched his eye and it fucking stung! He couldn’t hold still! He was being held down and forced to do something simply because he was smaller and weaker and he couldn’t take it! He had to get away!

All of a sudden he flailed, his claws catching bone as he struggled away. Sans put up surprisingly little resistance and Red found himself hitting the floor all too easily. He was a few steps away when that struck him as odd, He turned and what he saw had his heart feeling like it’d just stopped…

Sans’ arm…..

xxx

It was a surprise that Red was being so docile at the moment but he was just going to thank whatever God decided to bless him and he started to rub at his eye. Then all hell broke loose he knew this could happened but he didn’t want to scruff Red. He had been put through enough but now as he stared for a second at his very badly fractured arm it felt like his soul stopped for a second before the rush of pain hit him. He grabbed ahold of it and took a large breath in and held the scream that wanted to follow the only thing that came out was a painful whimper.

The pain was getting worse the more he thought of it and he felt dizzy and lightheaded. This wasn’t good he was going to pass out and he knew it was from the pain. Turning his head the bed was to far. So he was already sitting on the floor and didn’t want anymore injuries so he laid down and just as his head hit the carpet his eyes gutted out and he passed out.

 

xxx

That wasn’t normal. That wasn’t fucking normal!! Sans’ arm had splintered, crackling like a piece of glass. Red hadn’t even been meaning to hurt him! There hadn’t been hardly any strength in his claws to do something like that! It… It had only been an accident…

But Sans had broken so easily… Red hadn’t even been trying… And Sans was broken… Sans had saved his life. Not once, but twice. And now Sans was….

Guilt fell heavy on him. He tried to push it off, telling himself that he hadn’t meant to! Sans knew what kind of cat Red was by now! He should have been more careful! He shouldn’t have picked him up! He shouldn’t have put so much trust in Red! He should have-..... He should have just left Red alone on that street… He would have been fine. Right? He could have taken care of himself. He could have-....

Red was shaking. What had he done?

He had to do something… He couldn’t just sit here and do nothing… It was ok to do it. Sans wouldn’t see. He wouldn’t know. He just had to get Sans’ phone, and then… He’d get help.

xxx

Sans awoke with the sound of beeping and then the feel of wires and tubes running over his body. His blurry vision took in what he could make out as a hospital room. His mind was fogged up with medicines that he couldn’t even fathom why he was here. After a few moments he jolted up worried about Red then the pain hit him again through the fuzz and he screamed not able to hold back any of his reaction this time.

A nurse ran in and pushed Sans back down. “Sir! Please stay lying down you are seriously hurt and a monster with your hp shouldn’t be aggravating such things!”

Sans stared dumbly as another round of painkillers were given and his vision started to darken in the corners.

“M...my…. Cat?” Then Sans was out again.

The nurse sighed and thought it was funny that he came in because he was hurt and all could ask for was his cat. It wasn’t often a skeleton monster came into a mainly human hospital but it sure was a treat for her and the staff working.

…..

Once Sans woke up again it was with a much clear head and he once again took in his surrounding and noticed there was a cast on him arm and his injury felt warm under it. Figuring that they got a monster healer in to check on him would make his recovery faster but he thought the cast was a bit much if the healer already did most of the work.

After a while a nurse came in to check on him.

“I see your awake now. How are you feeling? Still in any pain? We had a local healer come in to check you out. We’re a small hospital and it's not often a monster comes in.”

“M’fine. How long have I been here?”

 

“You were admitted yesterday late afternoon. We have had you on medicines that seemed to keep you out most of the time. But once the healer came he said you no longer needed such strong pain meds and you were well on your way to healing. Suggested the cast to make sure you don’t injury it again. Didn’t want to take the chance with your low hp.”

Sans nodded but then it clicked to him.

“SHIT! When can I leave?! I need to go take care of my cat!”

The nurse giggled. “Even when you were out of it when you first arrived you talked about your cat as well. Your kitty must be very special to you.”

“He's a mean lil shit and sick. I need to give him his meds. So can you see when I can leave?”

“I can go ask the dr. Just rest and i'll be back shortly.”

The nurse turned and left the room leaving Sans to lay back and worry about how Red is doing without him.

 

xxx

 

It didn’t take long for paramedics to arrive. They didn’t break the door down, so he assumed they’d gotten the people at the front desk to let them in. This was just a hotel, if Red recalled right, after all.

Red had stayed out of the way while they were here. They’d been frantic, leading Red to believe this was a lot more serious than a simple broken arm. Of course it was though, because inflicting that damage had been way too easy. Sans was so fucking delicate. How was he even still alive to begin with?

The paramedics left and Red was alone. What was he supposed to do now? How long would Sans be gone? How long did Sans have this room rented? He…. He would come back, right?

For a time, he just huddled under the bed, letting his fears and anxieties run rampant. When he did wander out, he saw the tube of medicine that Sans had been trying to apply. Red glared at it. Stupid fucking medicine… Should he try to apply it himself? But what if he used too much? Or not enough?... He decided that Sans should be the one to do it. He was the one who knew how much to use and how to apply it right. So Sans /had/ to come back. He left it where it was.

Some time later, there was a knock at the door and a woman saying ‘House keeping!’ Red assumed it was a formality. The staff knew that Sans was gone, didn’t they? The woman came it and set to work cleaning. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of the destroyed and dirtied pillows, as well as the cat fur all over the floor. She sighed and set in to work.

Red stayed under one of stiff little armchairs by the window, mostly hidden but easily able to see what the woman was doing. She gathered up the toys that had been strewn all over the floor and set them out of the way near the bed. She replaced the pillows and made the bed. 

Then she went to reach for the tube of medicine on the floor and Red darted out and pounced on her bitch hand! His claws found skin and the woman screamed. He was thrown down, but he didn’t stay down, immediately jumping back to his feet and standing over the medicine protectively, poofed up as much as his bushy fur would and spitting at the intrusive woman who’d dared come into the space that belonged to him!

The woman screamed again and ran for the door. She almost ran off without her cleaning cart, but she snagged it at the last moment. A roll of paper towels fell off when it banged against the doorway in her haste to leave. She left it, quickly shutting the door behind her.

Red continued to growl for a minute, making sure she was truly gone, before he allowed himself to relax. He pushed the medicine back into its original spot. Sans needed to be able to find it when he came back. He couldn’t let it be lost. What if that stupid woman had decided to throw it out or something? Thinking it was trash just because it was on the floor? Humans were dumb like that.

He settled himself back down on the floor, curled up near the little tube. If someone else came in, he’d make sure their visit wasn’t nearly so long.

xxx

 

It wasn't till the next morning that Sans was able to leave the hospital. He hated being away from Red so long. He hoped he was doing okay. Once leaving he quickly ported back to the room.

“Red?” Was the first thing out of his mouth as soon as he ported into the room. 

Sans took note of the cleaned room but the bottle of medicine still on the ground where he last had it. He thought that was weird for the fact housekeeping had clearly been there….

xxx

Some time after the first house keeper had been by, the door opened again. Red immediately got his hackles up and started growling. There were more of them this time. With brooms. Red hissed.

“Careful Megan. That thing is vicious!” Whispered the first housekeeper, who Red recognized from before.

“Sure don’t look like much, but did you hear the way he hissed?” Said the woman on the far left.

“Awww~ He’s so cute! His legs are so short!” said the girl on the left, who Red decided needed to die first.

The best kind of defense was a good offence, Red decided. Charge!! He went at them as quick as his short legs would let him. Which was surprisingly quick. The first woman screamed again and jabbed the broom at him. He got a mouth full of bristles and then another broom came from the side, trying to bat him along as gently as it could.

“Suzy! Get the door!” Hollered Megan.

“On it!” Chirped Suzy.

Red didn’t have time to grasp what that meant before he was being aggressively herded into the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind him and he screeched, turning to claw at the wooden barricade. Then there was a thump heard from the other side.

“Shannon? Is that really necessary?” Megan deadpanned.

“I don’t want to chance it! What if the little beasty can open doors!” Shannon barked back.

“...He’s a cat…” Megan once again deadpanned.

“Says you. Shoulda seen the way he looked at me…” Shannon responded with an audible shudder.

Red peeked out under the door and saw the legs of a chair. It looked to be tilted, wedged up under the door knob most likely. His heart sunk. Plaintively, he started to meow. Let him out!

“Aww. He sounds so sad…” 

“Can it, Suzy. He made me sad first when he tried to take my arm off!” Shannon growled.

“What did you do that upset him so bad anyway? Looks like you got a bit done before he got you.”

“Was just picking up that tube on the floor there?”

“Well maybe he didn’t want you to pick it up.”

“Let me just chime in again and remind you two… He’s a cat!” Megan chimed in, sounding exasperated. 

“Well, I think we should leave it. It’s obviously important to him!”

“Whatever. Let’s just get the rest of the room done and move on please?” Shannon said, sounding very done with the situation. There was a hum of agreements and then there was the sound of cleaning outside the room. Red continued to meow until the front door once again sounded and it was silent once more.

Red growled and paced. He tried a few times to get out, but his energy just wasn’t up to the task. He broke out into sneezing fits a few times. Eventually, he settled himself down on the bathmat.

He wasn’t sure how long he was in there before, finally, he heard something out in the room. It was Sans!! Joy and relief filled him. He told himself it was because he was finally getting out of the bathroom. His food was out there after all and he was getting /hungry/. Loudly, he started to meow at the door, pacing back and forth and squinting at the wooden surface through his nearly completely crusted over eyes. His voice was reedy and every other meow tapered into a sneeze.

xxx

Once Sans heard the meowing he shook his head from the wonderings on why there was the tube left on the ground and quickly removed the chair. He stopped as his good hand landed on the chair.

“Why the fuck are you locked in the bathroom with a chair barricading you in?.......Red the hell you do while I was gone?”

Sans moved the chair and opened the door to let Red out. When he first caught sight of Reds crusted eyes and hearing his horrid breath his soul hurt.

“Oh Red look at you. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here. I am now and yer getting your meds. Lets just hope it won't end up with me in the hospital again.”

Moving he went to the little fridge and grabbed the bottle of medicine and syringe that came with it and filled it up with what he needed. It was a little hard with the cast but he was able to manage good enough. Turning he went to find where Red was rethinking that he should have left him in the bathroom to be able to give him his meds easier.

xxx

Red winced at the sight of the cast. It really had been as bad as it looked, hadn’t it. Red had only scratched Sans on accident and he’d almost… He’d almost killed him, hadn’t he? Sans was just that fragile…

Red darted past the skeleton, not wanting to look at the damage he’d done any longer. He was hungry anyway. He made for his food dish in a straight line and didn’t even pause before he dug in. It was the hard food, which he hated, but it was still food. Before he ran away, he’d never gone more than a few hours without food in his life. He didn’t like how weak it made him feel, or how much it made his stomach clench, to not have food in him. Not only that, but it severely limited his talents.

xxx  
Catching sight of Red he put the syringe in his bad hand and waited for Red to be going for another bit before he scruffed him.

“Hate ta do this but you need yer meds.”

Quickly as he could he shoved the syringe in his mouth and pushed the plunger. He felt so bad doing it like this but he couldn’t afford another hospital run. He only had the room for another day and already missed the entire convention. He was going to get shit for it back at work. 

Holding onto Red like that he carried him over to the tube and pushing some out with his one hand and then smeared a decent amount on both eyes rubbing them in. It took some of the dried gunk off as well. Once he was done he set Red back down in front of his food.

“Sorry for being so rough but were headin home tomorrow and i kinda need to not be anymore injured. Hopefully this doesn’t happen again and i won't have to force give you your meds.”

xxx

Red startled When sans grabbed him. He yowled and it came out gurgled as the medicine was shot into his mouth. He choked on it at first, but then he realized what it was. He forced his body to relax. Sans wasn’t hurting him. He was being a little rough, sure, but he wasn’t hurting him. Not like Red had hurt sans at least… 

It wasn’t like Red really had the energy to put up a fight anyway. His hind legs and tail curled towards his belly when he was lifted by the scruff. It was uncomfortable, but it didn’t hurt… Cream was smeared over his eyes. It stung and he flinched, but again, it didn’t hurt.

Through it all, he didn’t fight, and when he was set back down again he found himself back where he started. Everything was blurry now with that gunk on his eyes, but he wasn’t blind or anything. He only hesitated a moment before slowly going back to eating.

Sans would have been well within his rights to punish Red. Instead, Red was just confused. Unhurt and confused.

xxx

Sans went about finishing unpacking the cat items. Then he stopped and noticed the litter box and litter were still there unopened and not set up. Sans started to panic a little and then rushed into the bathroom. But what he found was a clean bathroom. No bowel movements of any kind to be seen.

‘Well maybe he is just dehydrated from being locked in the bathroom for so long. Yeah, that has to be it….” Something still didn’t seem right about this. “I wonder if i should take him back to the vet….”

He walked back out with a puzzled look on his face and as he grabbed the stuff and went back in setting up the litter box with only a little litter seeing how he would have to move it soon anyway. 

After he set that up he moved the stairs to the bed. He was a little iffy about it but choose to do it. He wanted Red to feel as comfortable as possible and wasn’t going to mind sharing the bed with him. 

Happy with that he went and obtained the new bowls that were black with white skeleton fishes on them and filled them with fresh water and fresh wet food and set it down and took the other bowls away seeing how Red wasn’t near them anymore.

Finished setting up the items for Red he went over and picked up the complementary menu they had in the room and then called in room service.

“This is room number 234 I would like to order your pizza and a large coke.”

“Your order will be up shortly.” then they hung up. 

Sans hunkered down on the bed and turned on the tv as he waited for his food.

xxx

 

Of course, right after having his fill of dry food, Sans put down the wet food. Did Red have enough room in his belly for that?... Yes. Yes he did. 

As he was approaching the bowl, however, he heard what Sans was ordering on the phone. Pizza?! Red had only had the pleasure of eating that once and it had been greasy heaven! He looked over at Sans. Could Red hope? Maybe if he was just really fast… But fuck! He wasn’t all that fast! Maybe… Maybe if he played the cute card? But shit, he had all this gunk on his face… he wasn’t exactly adorable at the moment!

He laid down, tucking all but one paw under himself and reaching to push at a nearby piece of dry food that had fallen from the first bowl while he thought.

xxx

It was 10 mins later before his door sounded with a few knocks alerting Sans that his food was here. Standing up he walked over and opened the door and brought the food inside. Shutting the door with his foot. Walking back to the bed he laid on it and set the food on the nightstand and pulled a cheesy slice from the personal sized pizza and started eating it. In his opinion much better than hospital food.

xxx

Well. Nothing for it but to just go for it. He crept along the floor, belly dragging a bit, and went for the little stairs that were now by the bed. He’d never seen something like that before, but it made things a lot more convenient for his short legs. He pulled himself up onto the bed next to Sans’ legs and froze.

This was the closest he’d willingly gotten to Sans. He was still wary of a possible punishment for sending him to the hospital too. If his last owner was ready to /kill/ him after clawing up his arms, then what would Sans do?

Red flattened himself against the bed, ears pressed back against his skull, and just stared. His tail lashed across the bed to show his agitation. He couldn’t smell the pizza through his stuffed up nose, but he could damn well see it and it looked fucking amazing. Was he drooling? He thought he might be drooling.

xxx

Sans first noticed the little head poking up over the bed and he froze. He actually used the stairs. He wasn't sure his royal highness would be so willing to stoop so low as to get help by cat stairs to get around. Apparently he was wrong though. He watched carefully as Red got closer to him and he couldn’t help but to stiffen with what had recently happened.

“What’chu looking at fluff ball?”

xxx

Red didn’t move for a moment. Sans wasn’t kicking him off the bed. That was a plus point. But would he be feeling benevolent enough to share his food?

Red mewled. Instinctively, he tried to sniff at the air, but his stuffed up nose rebelled and he sneezed instead.

xxx

Sans just stared at him for a moment with a calculating look on his face. He didn’t speak cat so he wasn’t sure what it meant.

 

“Ya gonna have ta help me out. I don’t speak cat. Tell me what it is you want.”

 

He set his half eaten pizza to the left of him on the nightstand as Red was on the right side of him.

xxx

Red’s gaze followed the Pizza. He wasn’t sure how to get across to Sans what he wanted without actually trying to get what he wanted. So he figured he may as well go for it. If sans was asking, then that meant he was open to giving in, right?

Gingerly, he started trying to step over sans’ legs. He didn’t know just how delicate Sans might be. He didn’t want to hurt the guy on accident again by standing on his legs. At least they were thin, so Red didn’t have to stretch too far to get over them. Then he headed for the nightstand with its cheesy goodness.

xxx

Sans followed his gaze and lifted the plate up out of Reds reach. 

“I don’t think pizza would be very good fer ya while yer sick like this. Well I don’t think pizza is good fer any cat honestly. I got you wet food over there. That's meant fer cats. Not my pizza.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dammit! Red was so close! He’d even had a paw on the table! He turned to Sans with a growl and was just about ready to try to jump and get the plate anyway when his sense kicked back in and reminded him that such an action may very well kill his new owner. Fuck sans’ fragility!

How the hell was he supposed to get it now?! He’d tried playing nice and it had only put Sans’ guard up! Meowing loudly he flopped onto his back. Just look at him! He was wasting away! Hadn’t eaten for an entire day! And then he’d had to eat that dry shit! Wiggling a little, he pawed at the plate that Sans still held aloft, crying out a little with his whining mews. 

‘Please feed me.’ He was saying. And yes. It was ridiculous. Yes, it was pathetic. But it wasn’t like he hadn’t been subjected to worse embarrassment under his previous owners. And he couldn’t resort to his usual tricks when it came to Sans. He could literally die!

xxx  
Okay that was adorable, adorable enough to get his pizza? Sadly no. With Red as sick as he was he doubt pizza would be any good for him.

“M’Sorry Red but yer sick and Pizza will only make it worse.”

He used his blue magic to grasp Red soul and put him on the ground and away from his pizza. As soon as he set Red down he started eating again.

xxx

Betrayed. Betrayed and hungry. He looked up at Sans with wide, gunky eyes and let his ears droop sadly to the sides. He let out a small, sad meow. Just one more try. Just this last try. He couldn’t give up just yet.

xxx

Sans rolled his eye light then took a small piece of cheesy breeded goodness and leaned over the bed to hand it to Red.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn ya if ya get worse off.”

There was a small smirk on his face as he waited for red to grab the bite size piece of pizza. 

xxx

Red’s ears perked back up, right along with the rest of him. A bite was a bite! For one of Red’s size, it was practically his own slice! Tail up and waving like a flag he stepped closer. It was a little high so he reared up slightly on his hind legs to get within reach of the morsel. He almost reached to steady himself on Sans’ hand with one of his paws, but he didn’t want to chance scratching the guy on accident again, so he ended up ineffectually pawing at the air as he delicately took the bit of food from Sans’ fingers.

The moment Sans let go, Red was scampering away with his prize, wary of his owner taking it away from him at the last second. He stopped off a short distance away and happily started chewing on it. He wanted to savor it as well as he could. He doubted sans would be willing to part with any more of it.

Maybe if there were left overs, Red could steal more later…

xxx

Sans couldn’t help but to chuckle at how Red reacted to the food. He went back to eating his food and once he was done not a single crumb was left. Being only a small 4 sliced pizza he didn’t have much and it left him still feeling a little hungry. He sipped on his coke and snuggled back into his bed planning on watching something relaxing and sleep. Which was easier said than done with his new cast.

xxx

Red watched, disappointedly, as Sans put away that last bite. Next time, pizza. Next time…

The rest of the night ended up being mostly uneventful. The tv was switched on and red decided to sit back and watch whatever was on. It turned out to be some sort of sciency documentary about the stars. Red had never paid much attention to the sky and what it might have been made of, but the more he watched the more interested he became. He decided he’d watch it to it’s end before finding someplace to sleep.

There wasn’t a new pillow on the floor, but like hell he’d join Sans on the bed… He didn’t want the guy dead, but he didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him.. Or, well… Maybe a little more than that, but still not much.

xxx

 

Sans fell asleep with the tv on and went through the night with the science channel on. It wasn’t until the morning when the room phone rang is when he awoken. He let it go for the first few rings before he finally rolled over and answered it.

“mmm…. Hello?”

“This is your warning call. You have 30 mins before your card will be charge for another night.”

“Mkay…. Thanks.”

Sans hung up and flopped back over with a yawn. He gave it a few before he pushed himself up and scooted off the bed.

“Red, time ta get goin home. Just gotta get all yer stuff together.”

He grabbed the cardboard cat carrier and started filling it up with all the toys he got and all the cat supplies that would fit….

 

xxx

 

Red watched the documentary until it was over. Then another started up. Something about the ocean. He supposed that was interesting too, in it's own way, but wasn't quite as captivating as the first. He ended up drifting off where he was in the middle of the floor.

He woke to the shrill sound of a telephone. Again, he was up like a shot and darting beneath the bed.

With the tv still on, it distracted from what the person on the other end of the line was saying, but it wasn't hard to put two and two together when Sans got up and said they were 'heading home'.

On some level, Red knew this was just a hotel. He knew this wasn't his new permanent home. But he'd been growing rather accustomed to the place. he wasn't sure if he was ready to leave it yet...

Sans wasn't staying, though, and Red sure as hell wasn't going to be staying with the house keepers. Still, that didn't mean he had to put forth any effort of his own to go along with things. So he stayed under the bed.

His eyes were starting to itch again with the feeling of that dried crusty shit, so he rubbed his face against the carpet. Taking his claws to such a delicate area as his face just didn't seem like a good idea. His eyes did seem to be doing a little bit better though. It took a little effort on his part, but he was able to open both eyes, even if they did water and sting. His breath still rattled in his lungs and his nose was still pretty stuffed up, but that felt like it was a little better too.

xxx

By the time Sans finished with the main room he went into the bathroom and saw the untouched litter box and stood there for a moment confused. He didn’t remember seeing anything in the main area after cleaning up cat toys. But he wasn’t positive anymore and started quickly looking around the room again.

Once again he found nothing and found a cat under a bed scratching their eyes on the carpet. He thought that was cute in a sad way. So returning to the bathroom he noted he should give Red his meds before they left. Finishing up packing his and the cats stuff he got the meds and filled the syringe and grabbed the ointment before crouching down and looking under the bed.

“Okay Red ya got 1 time ta come to me before I do this my easy way.”

xxx

Red looked up and growled, but seeing the meds already in Sans' hands, he decided his own easy way would be better than Sans' easy way. So, belly low to the floor, he crawled his way slowly towards Sans, pausing any time Sans moved. He didn't want to be grabbed at. He didn't want to be pulled around by his soul. The more of this that could be done on his own terms, the better.

After a minute or so, he was out, crouched low against the carpet with his tail lashing behind him. A near constant growl rumbled in his throat as he looked up with crusted eyes and ears flat against his skull. He very carefully kept his claws sheathed and prepared himself for what was about to happen so that he wouldn't lash out on accident again.

He knew it had to happen. He was already feeling better after the little bit that he'd had of his meds. This didn't mean he had to like it though…

xxx

He was surprised that Red actually came and once he was out he picked Red up.

“Last time you were this docile I ended up in the hospital. I hope this goes well.” He put the syringe in Reds mouth and pushed the plunger and it was a lot smoother. Even though Red had a bit of issues to say the least it was still a lot easier.

Next he started with cleaning off some of the harden gunk covering his eyes. For the most part Sans was able to get rid of it just a little remained. Putting the cream on his finger he breathed a little worry that Red was going to freak out again. He rubbed the ointment in the best he could. Once he was done he gave Red a little scratch before letting him go.

“Ya did good, yer a good cat. Just misunderstood. Hope I can make yer life a bit easier from now on. Don’t go to far we gotta leave in a moment. Just gonna go take the stuff home return the key and then come back fer you think your first port will be a bit of a dozy fer ya. Prepare your furry lil ass for a weird experience.”

He let Red go and stood up to grab the items and port back and forth until it was done. After returning the key he ported back into the room for his new kitty cat.

“Okay Red, time ta get goin. I gotta hold you fer this.”

xxx

 

Guilt stung his soul at the reminder of the injury he'd inflicted on Sans. The physical evidence of that incident also pressed against him when Sans lifted him, that cast impossible to miss. His growling stuttered.

Next came the medicine, some sickly sweet pink stuff that felt like it clung to his throat. He gagged, hacking sightly as it went down.

When Sans started to clean his eyes, he started to relax. Sans was gentle, his hard fingers working carefully around his eyes to work away the crust layer and the gunk that had built up. For a moment there, Red was even able to see with both eyes! 

He looked up at Sans, getting perhaps his first clear look at the monster. He... Looked really nice. Smooth and soft and kind, with a gentle, if nervous, smile. Red's soul jumped. It was weird and uncomfortable.

Then Sans was smearing stinging cream over his eyes and he jumped, his growling starting up again with an angry little mewl. He managed, however, to keep his claws stubbornly sheathed. He hissed at the little scratch then hopped down from Sans' lap and scurried towards where his food had been. It had already been packed up, however, so he was left blearily searching fruitlessly for what he'd hoped would get that nasty taste out of his mouth.

He wasn't sure what Sans was talking about when he mentioned a 'port', but Red wasn't nearly so concerned with that as the irritation thrumming through him. The cream messed up what little eye sight he had and the medicine was turning his stomach. Put that together with how strange his first true sight of Sans had made him feel and he was downright ticked off.

xxx

Finding Red looking towards where his bowls where he smiled softly. Sans picked him up and supported him against his chest.

“Okay yer gonna feel weird for a moment but try not ta scratch me.”

Sans ported back to his house holding Red close enough to hopefully keep the skittish cat calm through his first port. It sometimes could affect someone really bad and as soon as he was in his room he set Red down so he could roam the house and recover from the port without Sans stressing him out with the new changes.

xxx

Sans picked him up and Red's claws automatically tried to dig in to stabilize himself in the hold. He flinched at his own reaction and quickly sheathed them once more, but it seemed like no damage had been done since the surface he'd dug into was Sans' cast. He hated to be grateful for the stupid thing, but he was glad it was there to take the brunt of his idiotic lapse in control. Even if he was irritated at the moment, he still didn't want Sans dead.

He heeded Sans' warning that things would feel weird for a moment, but nothing could have braced him for how it felt to jump through space time. The darkness had been crushing for a fraction of a second, and then everything was completely different. The lights, the sounds, the air itself. he got the barest hints of new smells that through his runny nose that hadn't been there before. It was disorienting. It was so much to take in.

His claws tried to dig again, his ears falling back against his skull, but then Sans sat him down. He hunkered low to the floor, his tail swiping behind him, as he struggled to take it all in. His eyes were open wide, despite the sting and the blurry vision, anxiously trying to take in his surroundings. He made a distressed little murring noise.

xxx

Walking over to his bed he sat down and looked at Red he didn’t think it would be wise to pick him up and knew he just needed his own time to recover.

“Sorry about that, it’s a bit much ta take in the first time.”

Falling back against his bed he closed his eyes take a few minutes himself before he forced himself back up with a grunt and started to work on setting up everything in his house for Red.

xxx

He heard Sans' feet shuffle across the floor. Turning, he watched as sans' blurry silhouette flopped over on what looked like a bed. Red crawled on his belly towards it. Beds usually had a space underneath where he could hide.

Unfortunately, this one did not, appearing to be just a mattress on the floor. Red bumped his nose against it in confusion, never having seen a human with a bed that didn't have a frame. This reminded him more of his own pet beds.

He recoiled a little when Sans got back up and started moving around again, but quickly relaxed once more when he realized Sans wasn't coming towards him for any reason. Cautiously, he went back to inspecting the bed.

It was low to the ground, so red was easily able to prop his front legs on the top to look it over as much as his limited vision would allow. Not seeing anything threatening, he hopped up and began to nose around. Before long, he'd managed to burrow himself under the blanket, his long body and short legs making it easy to just snake his way in.

It was soft and comfortable. He felt secure in his new hiding place. Though he listened for Sans still, to know what the guy was doing. Some food sure would be nice.

xxx

Sans lived in a 1 bedroom 1 bath house. It was small but it worked for him. The living room was spacious especially with only having an old tube tv and his very loved green sofa. Connected to it was a small kitchen that was perfect for him. He had it remodeled with his shortness in mind same goes for the bathroom. Everything was brought down to his level.

When his brother came over it was always a treat to watch him try to do the dishes in his very short sink with how tall his brother was. Most times Papyrus would be on his knees to properly wash his dish. His bedroom was just a mattress on the floor and a dresser that never held his clothes a laundry basket that his clothes remained in.

Sans may be a scientist for a local lab and had the money for nice things he just preferred not to. The more simple things were the better. This is why Sans only had one set of dishes so he didn’t have a stack of dishes to do. The set didn’t even match because he got them at his local goodwill and just needed something to put stuff on. Anyone from the outside would think this was a abandoned house with how little it was furnished and how it was literally the bare minimum to get by.

Sans threw the toys around his house letting them fall where they may. He hoped Red would one day relax to play with them but right now he didn’t mind them cluttering his floor. He thought it added a bit of color to his very dull simple house. He put the litterbox in his bathroom. The food dishes in the kitchen with fresh dry and wet food but he was noticing that Red liked the wet food the most. With fresh water he was happy with the little set up. He put the cat scratcher in his room.

After setting everything up he plopped down on his very broken in couch and turned on the tv to relax for the next day he needed to go back to work.

xxx

He listened to Sans bang around the house a bit before the guy finally seemed to settle down. In the meantime, he rubbed at his eyes, the sting finally starting to get to him. The cream had been there plenty long enough to do some good and he wanted it /off/. By the time Sans had gone mostly quiet, Red could see a little bit better. He decided to take that new found vision and explore with it.

Cautiously, he hopped down from the bed and slunk from room to room. It was a small house, like the hotel room, giving him that same sort of snug, cozy feeling. It seemed a bit dirtier, more lived in. Red thought he kinda liked that.

He ran into a few of the things Sans had gotten for him around the house, recognizing them from the hotel. That made him feel good for some reason too. He'd never been too overly enamored with the toys his previous owners had gotten him, but seeing these ones reminded him that Sans didn't plan on getting rid of him any time soon. Which was a comfort because so far this had been the best home he'd been in so far. He had a decent name. He had a person who genuinely seemed to care about him for him, and not just for what he was. And so far, there hadn't been any attempts made to 'train his bad behavior out of him'. 

He found his food dishes in the kitchen and gladly dug into the wet food dish. It still wasn't exactly a fresh burger, but it was a damn sight better than the hard, dry kibble. Now that he wasn't starving, the wet food didn't appeal as much as it once had, but who was he to complain? At least it wasn't that nasty sweet medicine or the mushy orange carrots some of his owners had tried to insist upon.

It took about an hour before he was satisfied with his exploration of the small house. He'd found a few promising hiding spots along the way as well.

Ready to settle in and rest, he trotted into the living room where Sans was set up watching tv. Red hopped part way up onto the couch, using his claws to climb the rest of the way up, then curled up on the opposite end from Sans and directed his eyes up at the tv. he could already feel the gumminess starting to get to them again, but for now he could mostly see what was on.

xxx

‘Don’t laugh don’t laugh, Don’t laugh.’ Sans thought to himself as he watched Red get up on the couch it was a lot funnier than it should be. It than clicked to him that he didn’t put the stairs in front of the couch like he planned to.

Getting up he walked over to where they still where and moved it over to Reds side of the couch before returning to his spot. At least now it would be easier for Red to move up and off the couch. He wanted Red to feel like it was his home as much as it was Sans.

Time trickled and after the second documentary Sans was feeling hungry. Pulling out his phone he gave his favorite delivery place a call. He ordered a burger and fries and he would pick it up in a few. It was a local restaurant/bar that was owned by a blue fire monster. The place was sketchy but the food was great.

Giving it a few more minutes he stood up and looked over at Red. “No wild kitty parties while im gone.” He grinned he already enjoyed having this angry bean around.

Porting, he wasn’t gone long and was back on his spot with a brown bag filled with greasy food…

xxx

Red recoiled a little when Sans came towards him, but didn't run. Then there were a set of stairs by the couch. Red huffed, warbling an offended little growl towards Sans. He'd gotten up on the couch just fine! He didn't need Sans' stupid stairs! The one time he used them before was completely because he was being lazy and they were there! He /didn't/ need them! Later, he fully intended on not using them just to spite the asshole.

He continued watching tv and eventually the irritated twitching of his tail evened back out. After some time being happily lazy, He noticed Sans pulling out his phone. He listened in curiously and his ears perked up at the words. Sans was ordering food?

Sans stood up and blipped away, startling Red for just a moment before he reminded himself that that was likely just that 'port' thing that he'd done before. A short few minutes later Sans was back with a little brown bag that smelled so strongly and so wonderfully that even Red could smell it with his still running nose.

His eyes widened when Sans sat down and pulled out a fucking burger. It was a burger. Red's stomach gurgled at both the sight and smell, his little jaw dropping just a bit as drool pooled in his mouth.

He needed it.

He wasn't about to ask this time. He'd been pretty polite about the pizza and that had gotten him pretty much nowhere. This, however, was a fucking burger and he was not about to take any chances. 

He waited until Sans had unwrapped it and set it down in his lap, moving to get what looked like a couple extra condiment packets to tear open and empty over his beautiful, greasy food. Red took his opening and quickly darted over, sinking his teeth into as much as he could of the heavenly food item before taking off as quick as his short legs could take him. He lost the bottom bun, but sacrifices had to be made he supposed.

He made for one of his newly established hiding places with his prize.

xxx

Sans had looked away for a second and when he looked back his food was gone. He stared blankly at it for a moment before he couldn’t resist but to chuckle.

“Ya stole my food ya lil shit.” He didn’t mean anything mean by it.

Standing up he followed the trail of burger grease to where Red was hidden and just looked at him.

“Ya could of asked Red. Ya gonna give me my food back or is it lost fur-ever?”

He honestly didn’t care that it was just dragged a crossed the floor by his new sick cat….

“On second thought it’s all yers. Ya get sick its yer own fault. Now I gotta order another one.”

Standing up he pulled his phone out and called in a new burger to be picked up as a laughing fire monster was heard on the other side of the line about Sans new cat stealing his food. Once more Sans ported away and back with his burger and sat down to enjoy his food this time.

xxx

 

Red growled, deep and loud, when Sans found him in his hiding spot under the kitchen sink. He dug his claws into his food, mouth full of both patty and bun as he viciously protected his meal. 'Could have asked' his furry ass!

But then Sans was just giving up and walking away and Red was giving a little internal cheer of victory. He'd expected more of a fight. All of his previous owners had gotten so upset with him when he pulled this on them. They'd run after him, cursed at him, threw things at him... But Sans just laughed and gave up? This was awesome!

Purring faintly, he dug into his meal, relishing every bite. He'd lost a few of the toppings as he'd run, but fuck lettuce anyway. The pickles weren't so bad though, and the onions were amazing. The patty itself was perfection. If only he had some extra mustard to go with it...

Once he was done eating and licking the trace amounts of grease from his paws, he trotted happily back out and to the bedroom where he settled his happy ass down in the nest of blankets for a nice after meal nap. His belly was full and his mouth was happy. Hell, /he/ was happy. And not even in that momentary sadistic 'Fuck you, I got my way!' sort of way. as he drifted off to sleep, he decided he really liked it here.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Sans finished eating he snuggled down into his seat and started dozing while he watched the current documentary. It wasn’t long before Sans was softly snoring on the couch…..

He was awaked with a loud knock on his door that made him jump up in surprise. He stared at the source for a few seconds before the banging happened again. He knew this knock and a big smile formed on his face.

“M’comin Pap.”

He opened the door and let his very tall brother in.

“SANS! IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! HOW WAS THE TRIP? DID YOUR TALK GO WELL?”

Papyrus stopped mid-way in as he stared at the stairs.

“SANS….. THIS IS A NEW KIND OF LAZY IF YOU NEED STAIRS TO GET ON YOUR OWN COUCH!”

Sans busted up laughing. “Oh Gods Pap I love you so much. There not fer me…. But that is a great idea~.”

“SANS!!!”

“Kiddin…. Mostly. There fer my new cat. He’s a munchkin. Wanted ta make it easier fer him ta get up.”

Papyrus was silent for a moment. “YOU GOT A CAT? MAY I SEE THEM?! I BET THEY ARE SO ADORABLE!”

At the thought of Red hurting his brother he gritted his teeth. “Bro he isn’t the nicest. I rescued him from being put down. Hes the reason I have a cast.”

Papyrus turn on his heel and looked at his brother fully taking in his condition.

“SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANSSSSSS!!! OH MY GOODNESS!!! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT HAPPENED WHY DID IT HAPPEN AND WHY DIDN’T YOU CALL ME?!?!?!”

Sans scratched the back of his skull as he started walking over to the couch.

“It was an accident. He didn’t mean’ta. I was just givin his meds and he scratched me. Needless to say it affected me a lot more due ta my 1 hp.”

Papyrus followed and sat next to him worry written all over his face. “PLEASE BE MORE CAREFUL! I DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOU BROTHER!”

Sans looked apologetic up at his brother……

 

xxx

He'd managed to sleep through Papyrus' knocking, as well as his initial entry, but when he shouted Sans' name, long, drawn out, and /loud/, Red was immediately startled awake. His first thought was to find somewhere to hide, but he wasn't familiar enough with the house yet to be able to run for one of his scouted places immediately upon waking. He ended up darting to the middle of the room then panicking because he didn't know where to go.

His next thought, as confusing as it was, was Sans. was he ok? Was he safe? Where was he? He was so easy to break and something really loud was in the house!

He got as far as the doorway before that line of thinking struck him as odd. Maybe he was just concerned because if Sans died, Red would lose this sweet setup? Yeah. That had to be it. Red liked it here. He didn't want anything messing that up!

Peeking out, he saw a large skeleton monster sitting on the couch entirely too close to Sans. Red growled, Red eyes glaring at the new person. He didn't move from where he was, however. His body was shaking. This new person was... Really fucking big.... Bigger than even any of his past owners. 

xxx

Both Sans and Papyrus noticed something out of the corner of their eye lights. Papyrus gasped and brought his gloved hands to his mouth.

“BROTHER! HE IS ADORABLE! WHATS HIS NAME?”

This time the apologetic look was towards Red as he spoke to his brother.

“Red… I just ask that you don’t try to pick him up or go near him. This is his first day here and he is a skittish angry lil bean.”

“THAT IS SO ADORABLE BROTHER! YOU MUST ALREADY REALLY LOVE YOUR NEW PET! I LOVE HIS RED EYES THERE SO MYSTERIOUS AND CURIOUS!”

Sans looked back at his brother who was looking at him fondly and gave his brother a relaxed grin.

“Yeah I do. He’s purr-fect.” Sans gave his brother a wink.

“SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANSSSSSSSSSSS!”

“Yer smirking.”

“I KNOW AND I HATE IT!!”

Sans chuckled his smile growing……

xxx

Red's hackles rose at the 'adorable' comment. He hated when people squealed over him like that. In the past, such comments had always been followed up by people trying to /touch/ him. He /hated/ it when people he didn't trust tried to touch him, and since he didn't trust anyone, that generally meant he just hated being touched. Sans only got away with it because it was a necessary evil at the moment.

As the attention veered from him to Sans' admittedly amusing joke, Red crept from the doorway to the space under the coffee table. If this new monster tried to touch his owner, he wanted to make sure he was in a prime position for defense. He'd be careful not to get his claws into bone, however, uncertain if this new skeleton would be just as fragile as Sans or not.

 

xxx

 

“Yer adorable Paps… why can’t ya just admit ta liking my jokes?” Sans jumped up and walked into the kitchen as he spoke. Papyrus remaining in his spot with a light embarrassed flush to his face. He did like his brother’s jokes but he also enjoyed when his brother would smile like that at his over-reactions as well.

Sans returned with a box in hand and placed it on his brother’s lap. “By the way I gotcha somthin.”

Papyrus let out a loud squeal of excitement. “WHAT IS IT BROTHER?!”

Sans chuckled, he loved spoiling his brother. “Open it up and you will find out.”

Which papyrus swiftly did, pulling out a teddy bear that had a matching Red scarf like Papyrus. Papyrus eyes twinkled as he leaned over and hugged his brother.

“I LOVE IT THANK YOU BROTHER!!”

 

xxx

 

Red bristled as papyrus wrapped his arms around Sans. In the next instant Red was up his little stairs behind the taller skeleton and grabbing that long red scarf in his teeth. He pulled with all of the strength in his little body. His fur was fully poofed out, his long tail lashing behind him as he growled, loud and threatening. His eyes were practically glowing.

'Get yer mitts off him, asshole!' he thought, praying his little legs would be fast enough to get himself out of the way if the large skeleton lashed out in response to Red's actions.

xxx

Papyrus pulled away from Sans to look at what was pulling on his scarf. Sans had leaned over and as soon as he saw Red pulling he captured his soul and brought him over to him knowing that if he tried to lunge at him it would just scare him.

“Looks like someone is jealous of ya Paps, does my lil kitty cat need some love as well?” There was a thick tone of teasing the hid how adorable he thought Red was being.

Setting Red on his lap he started to scratch Red behind the ear keeping his hold on his soul so he /could/ love up on his cat. Papyrus looked a little worried at how Sans was treating Red.

“SANS…. ARE YOU SURE IT IS ALRIGHT FOR YOU TO BE HOLDING RED BY HIS SOUL?”

Sans shrugged. “Said b’for. He is a skittish cat. If I tried to even get off the couch he would book it. It easier this way and less effort.”

“BROTHER…. YOU ARE SO LAZY!”

Papyrus sat the box on the coffee table before standing up. He headed for a little closet next to the front door and started pulling out cleaning supplies.

“SEEING HOW YOU HAVE A NEW CAT I WILL CLEAN THIS MESS UP FOR YOU YET AGAIN BROTHER!”

A lazy grin formed on his face as he leaned back into the couch giving red lazy pets now.

“Ya know I ain’t gonna keep it clean, why bother?”

“BECAUSE ITS FOR YOUR HEALTH AND YOUR NEW CATS HEALTH! HE IS ALREADY SICK YOU DON”T NEED HIM GETTING WORSE DUE TO THE STATE OF YOUR HOUSE!”

“If ya say so paps….”

xxx

 

Red growled louder, if possible, when Sans snatched him up by his soul once more. He kept his claws carefully put away, but hissed angrily when Sans started scratching behind his ear. He fought back the instinct to purr at the gentle affection, instead keeping up his angry front. He didn't like this! Not at all! 

Shit! He hadn't meant to press into the petting along his back like that!

His growls eventually petered out as he sunk down in embarrassment. He didn't want to enjoy this as much as he did. Sans' hands were so gentle though, and smooth and just the right firmness. And since he was a monster, he didn't leave behind any of that smelly oily residue that humans were always secreting. Just the gentle hum of magic across his fur. He had to fight very hard to not purr.

To distract himself, he listened in on what the two were saying. So, the new person's name was Paps? And the two of them were brothers. Red supposed that would explain why Paps felt he could be so familiar with his owner, but it still rankled to think of anyone else touching Sans. He glared at the taller skeleton as he moved about the small house.

xxx

Watching Red relax in his hold was a satisfactory feeling. Red really wasn’t a bad cat he just needed time and not be forced into too much too fast. It wasn’t long after he noticed Red was watching his brother that he let go of his soul slowly so to hope not let Red notice. He wanted to see how long Red would remain on his lap on his own accord right now.

His lazy pets continued as he too started to watch his brother clean his place. “So Bro ya gonna stay for dinner?”

Papyrus shook his head no. “I WOULD LOVE TO STAY BUT SADLY I HAVE PLANS TONIGHT TO HANG WITH BLOOKY! HE MADE A NEW CD AND WANTED A FRESH PERSPECTIVE ON IT. SO I WILL BE MAKING AND KILLING DINNER OVER THERE SO WE CAN EAT TOGETHER!”

“Paps… ya know never mind.” He would let his brother keep the innocent thought that food after cooked was still alive and that was not how you made food for ghosts. It would be entertaining to watch the poor fella pretend to eat food that wasn’t there to save his brother the embarrassment.

It wasn’t much longer before Paps had an entire bag of trash that he had to take out to the trash can. “I WILL BE RIGHT BACK BROTHER!” Sans nodded as he watched him walk out the door.

Looking down at Red who was still surprisingly in his lap he smiled fondly at his new cat. “My bro is the greatest, even if his logic isn’t very logical. I hope one day you will tolerate him. Would be great if the two things I love will get along.”

xxx

Preoccupied by watching Paps as he was, he didn't notice when the magic hold on him gradually dispersed. He continued to lay on Sans' lap, his tail twitching lazily as he listened to the two and tried to ignore how nice sans' hand felt gliding along his back.

He tilted his head a little in confusion about that 'killing dinner' comment, but decided he didn't care enough to figure it out.

A few minutes later, Paps was out the door. Sans' low voice prompted Red to turn to him. Then he felt his face warm under his fur and his eyes go wide. Sans... Loved him?...

No. He was just saying that, right? Red was just a cat after all. as he shifted, he realized he wasn't being held in place anymore. He took the opportunity to hop down and scamper off towards the bedroom where he could resume his nap. He told himself his heart wasn't beating any faster, that his soul didn't feel any warmer.

xxx

He watched as Red scampered back to the room. He had a new goal in life, besides his current project at work, was for that cat to be able to come and sit in his lap on his own accord one day. It was going to be a long term goal but his goal non the less. He already made much more progress than he thought he would make it the few days he has known Red.

The Day turned into evening and Sans microwaved an instant meal that he normally lived off of and fast food when his brother didn’t come over and cook for him. Once he finished and set it on the coffee table to maybe be thrown away later. Getting up he walked into his room flopped over onto his bed not caring to cover up if he got cold which he rarely did he would cover up then but for now he was to tired to care to pull the blanket up over himself.

It was nice to be back in his own home and on his own mattress. His stuff felt much better than the hotels bed it fit his bones just right. It wasn’t long before Sans was softly snoring almost sounding like a purr himself through the night.

xxx

Red heard Paps leave not long after he'd made his retreat, then he napped on Sans' bed until he couldn't anymore. He got back up and trotted to the kitchen for a bit to eat and moments after that he noticed Sans heading to bed. Well, there went his napping spot for the night. No way in hell was he going to crawl into that bed when Sans was on it.

He occupied himself by exploring some more. It was a small house, sure, but he was a small cat. There were plenty of nooks and crannies he could check out. He noticed the litterbox in the bathroom with a sniff of disdain, Maybe he'd kick the litter everywhere later just to be a little shit.

At one point he grew bored enough to try batting around his toys. The little bell noises were nice. He liked listening to them. He liked biting down on the minty smelling mice too, even though it made him feel a little giddy and weird.

When he felt the need to tear his claws through something, an age old itch that made his paws twitch, he turned to the couch. Sans had put the scratching post in his room. Red didn't want to be in the same room as Sans right now...

Eventually, he laid himself down on that same couch for some more quality napping time.

xxx

 

Sans alarm went off and he rolled over and turned it off and laid there for a few minutes. He hated getting up it was the worst part of his day. Even though it followed up with him getting to work in his lab all day he still hated it. After another moment he pushed himself up and made his way to the bathroom to shower.

After taking a quick shower he noticed that the litter box was untouched and started to get worried. Why wasn’t Red using it? After that hamburger he should literally have a bowel movement. After getting dressed and his white lab coat on he went on the hunt for Red.

Finding him on the couch sleeping he poked at him… “Hey if you don’t shit by the time I get home from work I’m takin ya to the vet.”

xxx

Red heard Sans' alarm again and this time was able to identify it as such. It was a little away from him this time with some walls to soften the noise, so it wasn't as sharp and loud. It still woke him up though and he grumbled and moved a paw over his once again crusty face.

His eyes were doing a lot better at least. Though there was still a crusty residue around them, he could open them both relatively easily. He could even breathe through his nose now! Not that he cared to do either of those things at the moment.

When Sans came over and poked at him he gave a low growl. The words did disconcert him a little, however, since, being what he was, he didn't actually have to shit. He converted food into magic, same as Sans did. Or at least that’s what he assumed Sans did... Red doubted skeletons had much in the way of digestion systems... Whatever.

He continued to sleep for a good while after before he got up and proceeded to kill time with whatever the hell he wanted to do. Which was basically nothing. He clicked on the TV at some point and channel surfed. He batted around his bell toys a little more. It was altogether an uneventful day.

At the back of his mind however, was that threat Sans had made. And it was indeed a threat... Red did /not/ want to go to the vet. He figured he had a fairly decent plan, however, to flush that idea right out of Sans' mind.

xxx

Sans made sure to give Red his meds before porting to work. It had gone surprisingly well and was very passive about it and was soon back on his spot on the couch napping away. He was a bit worried leaving his sick not shitting cat alone but sadly he needed to work. His day went well even if it was long he didn’t get home until 10pm and he ported to just above his bed and flopped face first against his pillow.

“Oh bed~ I missed you so much~” He moaned happily against his pillow he was exhausted from the long day. His magic gurgled from not eating that day but he was so drained that he honestly didn’t care if he ate anything. He did on the other hand was curious on where the noise was coming from but then again his pillow did feel amazing.

xxx

It felt like forever before Sans got home. Did he normally work such long days? It was ridiculous! By the time sans had gotten there, Red had long since finished his bowl of wet food and most of his dry food. He'd had some serious contemplations about trying to get into the fridge, but he had no idea how to do that cooking thing that humans and monsters did. He didn't want to try eating something and get himself sick(er) because he hadn't done the cooking thing.

So, the moment he heard something move around in Sans' room and realized he was there, Red hopped down from the couch, where he'd been watching something called a comedy show, and scampered off to confront his wayward owner.

He braced his front paws on the side of the mattress and meowed, loud and laced with a little growl that was just natural to his voice. He was demanding about it. If sans didn't respond to the first few meows, he'd hop up and sit on the asshole's face. Or, well, skull... Seeing as he was face down in the fuckin pillow…

xxx

Sans mumbled something in his pillow before turning an looking at Red with a sleepy smile. “Hey there Red…. What’cha need?”

He slowly pushed himself up seeing the goopy eyes reminded him he needed to give Red his nightly meds before he could crash and seeing that he was up he should grab at least a little something before crashing. Then he could check the litter box and….. he was realizing that being a pet owner was a lot of work.

xxx

Seeing Sans stand up, Red darted to the doorway, giving another of his growling little meow's before trotting off to the kitchen to paw at his empty wet food dish. If Sans couldn't understand what he was asking, then maybe the guy was a bone-ified idiot.

xxx

Begrudgingly he followed his little cat and he had to admit he was too damn adorable with those little legs. Watching him pat at his food bowl he smiled.

“I got a better idea. How about another burger? I need food anyway haven’t eaten since last night. Think ya can wait that long?”

Sans turned and pulled out his phone, the best thing of his favorite burger was also a bar he could order a late night meal and it fit in his hectic work schedule great. After ordering 2 burgers he flopped over onto the couch giving himself a little break before heading to get the burgers.

xxx

 

Red thought his heart stopped. A burger! Two night in a row! And this time it would be intentionally his! Fuck yeah!! If Sans were looking, he might have seen little stars in Red's eyes for a moment.

Over the moon with excitement, Red scampered along after Sans, letting out happy little mewls while Sans was on the phone. He trotted up the stairs by the couch and stepped in little circles on the couch seat, eyes lovingly glued to his owner.

No previous owner had ever done this for him! They'd yelled at him for taking theirs. They'd tried giving him 'healthy' broken down versions in his cat bowl that tasted like crap. But they'd /never/ bought him his own before. He could practically feel his affection for Sans ticking up several levels.

xxx

He could feel Red staring at him and he flopped his head over to look at his and gave him a lazy smile before reaching out to pet him but his arms came short and he just pet the air a few times before giving up and letting his hand fall.

“Best petting session yet.” He joked he was too exhausted to try to actually pet Red while he sat on his spot on the couch. Groaning he stood up and ported and was back in moments with a bag filled with food.

He placed Reds burger on the couch next to him and ripped open a packet of ketchup and mustard pouring it out on the wrapper. “There ya go now ya don’t gotta steal mine~”

He sat in his spot and pulled out his burger and a handful of ketchup packet tearing them open and covering his hamburger in the goopy red goodness. He bites into it letting out another moan of pleasure as the greasy ketchup covered bite danced over his tongue.

xxx

He saw Sans reach to pet him and shied away a little, but then Sans just pet the air. It looked ridiculous and Red couldn't help but let out a little huff of a laugh. It might have sounded a little bit like a sneeze.

Then Sans got up and ported away and Red could barely contain his excitement. Sans popped back in a moment later and Red reared up a little on his hind legs, sniffing at the paper bag that Sans held. A burger was quickly produced, along with a little bit of mustard! Red swore he must have died and gone to heaven!

He dug in with gusto, holding the large burger in place with his front paws and tearing into his meal with a growling little purr. Every so often he turned and lapped up a little more mustard, hoping to make it last.

Having not eaten much all day, he was able to finish the whole thing. Well, all but the lettuce and tomato... Those he'd picked out and left on the wrapper. Feeling content in pretty much every way, he plodded over to Sans and laid down next to him, body pressing lightly against a bony leg as he began to lick grease and mustard from his paws. His purr had yet to fully die down.


	6. Chapter 6

He was licking his ketchup soaked fingers when Red plopped down next to him and started purring. This was the best moment of his day now. Making sure his hand was clean he brought it down and started lightly petting Red. This was perfect watching some random show and enjoying his new pet.

“I think I found yer weakness Red.” Sans yawned and used his other hand to rub at his eye socket.

“I eat out often yer will soon get tired of burgers.” He chuckled. “Time ta be yer enemy and give ya yer night meds. Gotta another early morning and long day tomorrow. There throwin me through the ringer at work fer missin my speak at the convention. I think it was worth it got m’self a great housemate now. Yer really a great cat.”

Pulling his hand away he got up and obtained the medicine and came back over. He even grabbed a warm washcloth to help clean Reds eyes a bit better…..

xxx

Red's purr stuttered when Sans mentioned that he'd found his weakness. He felt his face warm under his fur and his tail tip twitched with vague irritation. He couldn't be too mad though, if this might mean he'd get more burgers in the future. He sure as shit wasn't about to complain about that.

Then Sans mentioned his medicine and he stiffened. Fuck... He shoulda tried to get Sans to focus on that before he ate! Now he had burger on his tongue and he did not want to replace it with that nasty ass pink medicine!

As soon as Sans was up off the couch, so was Red. He used the stairs to be as stealthy as he could, then scampered off to find one of his now numerous hiding spots. Hopefully Sans would just give up and go to bed like he'd obviously been wanting to do when he got home.

xxx

Returning he found the spot empty and he groaned. “Red M’tired. Please can I just give ya yer meds so I can sleep?”

Setting the stuff on the counter he decided to check the litter box while he was standing. Seeing it untouched worried him more and he planned on calling the local vet in the morning. He started looking everywhere to try to find Red.

“Red please, ya need this ta get better. I don’t want ya getting worse.”

xxx

Hearing the fatigue in Sans' voice, hearing him plead with Red to come out, almost had him listening. He didn't want to though, he reminded himself. That medicine was disgusting! He really didn't want to end the day with that on his tongue after the meal he'd just had! So he stayed where he was, just behind the couch between it and the wall. He could probably fit /under/ the couch if he had to, but he didn't really like spaces that cramped.

xxx

Groaning Sans huffed. “Fine, be like that. Make the vet give ya something stronger t’morrow then. Im goin ta bed…”

He rinsed out the plunger real quick and set everything on the counter before shuffling into his room and plopping onto the bed. He took his lab coat off and set it on the floor before flopping over and covering him with his blanket for a change he just wanted to be one with his bed and sleep until he had to wake for work.

xxx

Red winced at the tone, only slightly regretting his decision to be difficult tonight. Sans had been real good to him with that burger. It didn't entirely seem right to make things hard for him immediately after.

But then again, he had left Red all day without food beforehand. Or, well, without any /good/ food... The wet food had been a little dried up from sitting out all night so it hadn't exactly been pleasant, and the dry food was just downright nasty. Feeling a little bit more justified, Red crawled out of his hiding place and hopped up onto the couch, settling down for another night like the last.

He hadn't enacted his vet avoidance plan yet, having not had an opportunity, but he told himself he'd get to it first thing in the morning. Possibly just as soon as Sans woke up.

xxx

Alarm going off sooner than he wanted he woke feeling like he had just fallen asleep. This morning he let his alarm go off longer than normal too tired to turn it off. After the third time of it going off Sans finally got up and turned it off grabbing his lab coat and throwing it on. He needed to give Red his meds and fresh food and get to work. He walked out and yawned as he walked over to get the cat bowls and refill them with the stuff he had.

“M’Thinking about getting ya some better food. Think ill ask the vet what would be good fer ya at the appointment imma be makin fer yer not shittin issue.”

He talked to just the open house unsure where his cat was at the time and not really having the time to find him. He was already going to be late and didn’t want to be later….

xxx

The night had been just as dull as before, with him lazing around most of the time. He'd already made all of the discoveries he was likely to, which left him with just his toys to entertain himself. He spent more time sleeping this time, and so was wide awake by the time Sans' alarm went off.

Wanting to make sure he got out of that vet appointment, he darted straight to the bathroom to wait to go through with his plan.

He waited. And waited some more. And then he heard the alarm go off again. Feeling a bit miffed that Sans wasn't following the correct order of things, he peeked back out of the door, watching for his owner.

Nothing...

He crept to the bedroom door and peeked in. Sans was still in bed. Why the hell-... oh. Right. He'd been really tired last night. He'd been gone all day then came home to a demanding, difficult cat... Guilt tried to fester in his soul, but he pushed it away. It wasn't his fault Sans was a dumbass and wanted to work long hours!

Still, he decided to considerately wait for Sans to actually wake up. The alarm went off once more before Sans showed signs of getting up. Red quickly scampered back to the bathroom and waited. He sat on the open toilet seat until he heard Sans get near to the bathroom, then he reached up and pulled the handle. The sound of flushing water filled the small house.

Afterwards, Red hopped down and trotted out, looking damn proud of himself. His eyes darted for Sans first thing, eager to see if his little ruse would go over or not.

xxx

 

Sans jaw dropped as he watched Red walk out of the bathroom and he just couldn’t fathom that his cat just used the toilet.

“How did ya not slip in with those tiny legs?..... Yer still goin ta the vet. This could be a fluke! This… this shouldn’t be possible… YER A CAT! CAT’S DON’T USE THE TOILET! I… im dreamin… Im still in bed. Im a damn scientist! Cats aren’t this smart! Its one thing ta eat a hamburger with them but this… Shit im a bad cat owner I fed my cat a hamburger twice! I… I need ta sit down.”

He walked over and sat on the couch as his mind was trying to comprehend his cat using the bathroom.

xxx

Red might have been offended at Sans' overreaction if it hadn't been so god damn hilarious. Red wasn't /that/ stupid looking, was he? Cats learned to use the toilet all the time as far as Red knew. One of his previous owners had been all about teaching him to do it up until she'd learned that he didn't need to.

He was also a little miffed that he still wanted to take him to the vet. red thought he'd proven that he didn't need to! Maybe the vet could tell Sans that it was perfectly normal for a cat to use the toilet? While he was on the phone so that Red didn't actually have to go? He hated the vet...

That aside, it seemed like Sans was having a small breakdown. Red didn't want Sans broken so he pattered over to try to give what little comfort he was willing to.

He walked up right in front of Sans and reared up on his hind paws so he could brace his front paws against Sans' knee. Then he very deliberately reached out and gave sans' leg a little pat pat.

'There there, pal.' he seemed to say. 'Ya ain't nuts, I just ain't stupid.' He gave a little murr.

xxx

Sans just stared at Red and could swear there was mockery in that stare. He reached out and ruffled his fur on the top of his head before standing up.

“I will deal with this later I need ta get ta work…” He quickly gave fresh wet and dry food and fresh water before porting out and heading to work……

It was a few hours in before he called the vet….

“Fell veterinarian clinic how may I help you?”

“Yes, I have a cat and I have a few questions. Im new to this whole pet owning thing and. First off so im not crazy can cats use the toilet?”

There was silence before a snorting laugh. “Yes in rare cases cats can use the toilet. Is there anything else you need to know?”

Sans felt a little better. “I would like to make a check up and get some input on my new munchkin.”

“I can certainly get you an appointment, may I get your name?”

“Sans Comic.”

“Oh! Hello Sans! So you have yourself another cat? Are we doing a scan as well?”

“Nah this one is mine, I just got him and I am at a total loss. Want to get input on proper diet for his breed and anything else I need to know. He is a feisty lil thing but maybe I can bribe him with a burger.” Sans chuckled.

“Your cat eats burgers?” The shocked tone on the vet tech was noted.

“Ya lil thing stole the burger right off my lap the other day.” This got another laugh out of the Vet tech.

“Well we can set up an appointment for tomorrow we are booked today. Would…. 10am be okay?”

“Sure thing I can take my lunch then and bring him right over.”

“We will see you then Sans”

He hung up and continued his work and once again got home late another 10pm night. Porting back in he flopped onto the couch this time knowing he had to give Red his meds that he had forgotten this morning due to his rush.

xxx

 

Looks like Red got to avoid morning meds too. Sweet. He might not have avoided the vet entirely, but at least he managed to wriggle his way out of /something/ with minor fuss. That was still a win, right? At least Sans remembered to leave fresh food.

Today he decided to string out the toilet paper. Stars know why Sans would have such a thing in his /monster inhabited/ house. Maybe the guy had a human friend or something? Didn't really matter. It still made for at least an hour or two of fun seeing all the interesting places he could string the stuff.

Then he settled in for more comedy hour on comedy central. There were a lot of celebrity references in this one. He figured it would be a lot funnier if he knew who some of those people were. Maybe he should start watching movies just so he could understand these jokes, because the audience seemed to eat it up.

When he got up to have himself a snack of room temp meat mush, he had the stray thought of wondering if Sans had eaten today. Yesterday he said he hadn't eaten all damn day. He'd ported out without breakfast this morning. Would he go without lunch again too? He'd better damn well eat tonight. Red wouldn't let him sleep until he did. Self neglecting bastard. It was no wonder the guy was so fragile! 

When Sans ported back in that night, it was right next to him on the couch. Red startled and jumped down, face planting upon landing and getting a bit of rug burn on his nose in the process. He was halfway to the kitchen cabinet when he realized it was Sans, then he turned back around and glared, a little growl rumbling in his throat.

xxx

Watching Red face plant and scurry away was adorable but he did feel bad when he got growled at.

“M’Sorry, didn’t mean ta startle ya like that.”

He flopped over after that and closed his eyes. “M’gonna nap. Be yaa….. good kitty~”

Sans was exhausted from his long day at work again on top of once again not eating left him feeling drained.

xxx

His eyes narrowed further. It was late again, but it had been late yesterday too. Sans hadn't eaten all day yesterday and Red had no reason to believe Sans had done anything differently today.

Anger boiling low in his chest, he went back to the couch and climbed up his steps. He hopped up onto Sans' chest and glared down at that soft, pale face. 

He looked tired. /Exhausted/. But sleep wasn't the only thing a person who looked like that might need.

He meowed, loud and rough and angry, claws digging only enough to hook into the fabric of Sans' shirt so he could just be tossed off. He wasn't going to let Sans sleep until he fucking ate something.

xxx

Sans didn’t open his eyes he hummed before he spoke. “M’graced with the presence of Royalty. What does M’lord needeth from me?”

He didn’t expect an answer from his cat but he could figure out that he probably needed food or water. Maybe wanted another hamburger. His magic gurgled at the thought of food but he was just too tired to move. After a short nap he would eat and would feed Red then. Bringing a hand up he gave Red a few tired filled pets before letting his hand fall.

“Will feed after nap, gimmie a few….” He turned his head a little and soft little snores started up signaling Sans fell asleep.

xxx

Red's ears fell back, affronted. Royalty? No fucking thanks! He'd spent too much time in the posh lap of 'luxury'. He just wanted simple things. Like burgers, comfy places to nap, or an owner who knew how to fucking take care of himself.

He meowed again, moving forward to push a small paw against Sans' sleeping face. He understood that Sans was sleepy, but with as tired as he looked, Red didn't think the guy would actually get up again before tomorrow if he was left alone! Then that would be a whole damn day with no food! Sure, Sans was a skeleton, but he was still a monster, and monsters needed to eat just like anyone else, right?

xxx

Sans didn’t budge for a few minutes and when awoke he went to petting Red again. “Stubborn lil thing. Yer lucky I love ya.” Picking Red up and setting him on the ground he stared at the stairs and snickered at what Pap had said that he was using them.

Forcing himself up off the couch with a yawn he took a hand and lifted his shirt to scratch at his lower ribs that decided to give him an itch. He didn’t make it far before he noticed the toilet paper. He stopped in his tracks and blinked a few times before he busted up in laughter.

“See ya made yerself comfortable. I think it adds in a certain addition of white to the place.”

He walked through it not caring that there was toilet paper he was honestly too tired to care. Going over to the food bowls he noticed again the dry was still there and only the wet food was eaten.

“Yer showin yer spoiled side Red. My cheap ass gas station market food not suitable for M’Lord’s sensitive kitty pallet?” He wondered if he would be considered crazy that his main source of conversation was one sided with a cat. He shrugged the thought off as he gave Red fresh food and water.

“Tomorrow ya get to go to the vet fer a checkup and so I can get more info on yer breed. Yer my first pet so im at a loss. Well I did have a pet rock but he rolled away.” He chuckled to himself as he stopped and stared at the fridge for a moment wondering if he hand enough energy to eat something before he went and laid back down….”

xxx

Red flustered at the little declaration of love, completely forgetting to fight when Sans moved Red off of him. It just sounded so light and sincere... It wasn't the right kind of love to be making Red feel like this though. He was a cat. He was just a cat. Sans loved him as a pet. It was very clear that that was the case...

Pushing that fluttery feeling in his chest back down, he followed Sans to the kitchen. he gave a little growl at Sans' comments, tail flicking with irritation. Lets see /Sans/ try to live off of that nasty meat scented gravel.

That wasn't what Red had been wanting though. Sure, Red was kinda hungry too, but he was much more concerned about /Sans/ getting some food.

So, trying to get his point across, he scampered up and snatched the hem of Sans' shorts in his teeth. He couldn't quite reach the material when he was on all fours, so he had to rear up slightly on his hind legs to do it. He pulled towards the fridge insistently, then let go and went to paw at the fridge door. he let out a few more little mewls as he tried to get Sans to even just look in the fridge.

He knew what it probably looked like. He knew Sans probably just thought Red was asking for something from the fridge for himself. But maybe if Sans just started, just looked, then he would be able to convince /himself/ that he needed to eat. The guy wasn't dumb, as far as Red could tell, so hopefully he could come to the simple conclusion that he needed food to keep fucking living…

xxx

Watching Red pull on his shorts then scamper over to the fridge Sans walked over and opened it revealing the vary bare fridge. He didn’t cook much. Never really having the time and the food that was in there was growing and not edible. The smell that accompanied it was bad and Sans quickly closed the door.

“Oh dear lord when was the last time I cleaned this out? Nothing going to be edible in there... Fuck it im goin ta bed. Ill get somthin on the way ta work.” He walked out of the kitchen and headed to his room stripping down to his boxers today and flopping over onto his bed and covering up fully planning on sleeping.

xxx

Red deflated, his tail falling flat against the floor and his ears drooping. His jaw even dropped a little as he stared at the barren, disgusting contents of Sans' fridge. The hell kind of person didn't have fucking food in their fucking fridge?! Red wanted to scream! How was he supposed to feed this stupid sonuvabitch if he didn't even have food in his house?!

But wait... He did have food here... 

Red's eyes slid over to his own food dishes on the floor. His soul hummed with something close to determination.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp..... We've gone NSFW everybody. Blame Spazzy. I wanted to shove catfood down Sans' throat. But she's an unrepentant pervert and I am 100% ok with it. Whoops.

Sans tossed and turned on his mattress. Sleep that he so desperately wanted not coming to him. His magic burned. Hunger getting to him a throb of pain radiating from his arm that was trying to pull what little magic he had to focus on healing. He knew he should eat but he was just so tired from overworking himself like normal.

‘Maybe…..’ He thought to himself.

‘Maybe if I dip my magic just a bit more I can sleep….’

He wanted to sleep so bad more than eat and he knew he was dancing a dangerous line with this thought but he would also gain pleasure from this as well and that was much more pleasing than moving somewhere to eat…..

Before he knew it his hand was tracing along his ilium that was exposed before pulling his boxers off and throwing them to the floor. He started to rub at himself to help his magic form and even helped shape it into his erect member. Wrapping his bony fingers around it he started to jerk himself hoping for a quick release and to finally obtain the sleep he so desperately wanted……

xxx

 

Red huffed and growled, the rim of his food dish between his teeth as he painstakingly dragged the heavy thing across the floor. He wasn't sure how he was going to get the damn thing up on the bed, bed somehow he was going to feed that damn idiot he called an owner. Stupid fuck. He couldn't just go a whole day without fucking eating! Especially with as fragile as he fucking was! Did he even care about his own health at all?! Well obviously not, or Red wouldn't have to be doing it /for/ him...

Red continued to mentally grumble all the way up to Sans' bedroom door where he was brought up short by the sounds Sans was making. From his vantage point at the door, he couldn't really see what Sans was doing all too well, but there was the faint glow of magic coming from the bed and Sans was making almost pained little noises.

The fuck was he doing?! Was he hurting himself?!

He abandoned his little bowl of food in the doorway and darted over to the bed. He'd just gotten his front paws on the mattress when he realized what it was that Sans was doing.

Oh.

Oh that was...

Sans was definitely /not/ hurting himself...

Red figured he should probably leave and give Sans a bit of privacy, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from that pretty blue magic. 

xxx

If there was one thing Sans wasn’t was quite. He openly made any noise his body decided it should make with the effort he was putting forth in getting himself off. His eyes were closed tight his free hand gripping the sheets. His hip moving up into his hand feeling the slow buildup of what little magic he had.

His newest audience lost to him. He continued the motions cussing softly under his breath. He wasn’t getting any closer to what he needed. Sans magic sparking along his joints trying to make them glow but not having enough to do so. Moving his hand faster his pants and moans mixing together. He was getting so close he just needed a little more and……

his eyes snapped opened with the force of his release just to fall close again from passing out. His essence spread across his ribs that now slowly rising and falling with sleep. His mouth opened from his last gasp and body slack. The dark circles under his eyes showing that he desperately needed food to help restore what he lost.

xxx

Red had never actually seen something like this before, but he wasn't naive enough to not know what he was seeing. His face felt warm under his fur, his ears perked forward for every sound Sans made. Red didn't know what had gripped him so firmly to make him unable to look away. This was wrong of him, to be watching, right? He should really...

With a final cry, Sans went stiff, his hips jerking as he spilled himself over his hand, and Red had an awful urge to clean it up. He shivered, and finally moved away, stepping backwards the whole way to the doorway.

What the fuck?.... What the /fuck/?!

The hell had just happened?! Why did he feel the need to watch like that?! Why was he feeling so warm all of a sudden?! It was like his fever was back, only centered in his belly instead of his head. He couldn't get the images out of his head and he felt fucking /dirty/ for it.

He should probably still try to feed Sans, but now he could hardly get himself to set foot back into that room, let alone get up on that bed with Sans. He knew his owner needed food, he knew he did... But...

Fuck it. Sans was probably too out of it to respond to food now anyway. The guy would probably just choke. So the food dish was left abandoned in the doorway to Sans' room while Red ran off to hide and pretend he wasn't some kind of filthy pervert.

xxx

Sans woke to his preset alarm and he regretted opening his eye sockets. The pain he felt from the lack of food and magic hit him like a truck. He rolled out of bed with a groan and laid on the floor for a moment listening to his alarm go off. Weakly he pushed himself up with his good arm and stumbled falling against the door frame. He panted and was thankful that his house didn’t have any intent in hurting him or that would have ended bad.

Looking down he saw Reds food in his door way and just stared dumbly at it for a moment. He couldn’t quite wrap around the fact that it was moved so far away and wondered if Red needed something more stimulating if he was moving his food around like this.

“Yo Red, Why is yer food in my doorway? That bored ya had ta play with yer food?”

Sans chuckled lightly the strain to his voice real but he couldn’t resist the joke. Pushing his way past it he used the wall to help support his overly tired body to the shower to wash himself off before heading to work. His coworker Alphys was going to give him hell for depleting himself again like this. Probably force a cup o noodle down his throat.

Getting to the shower he started to reach for his boxer but stopped seeing himself bare and he chuckled again. “KITTY GOT A PEEP SHOW!” this time almost a drunken giggle escaped at the hilarity of the fact Red might have just seen him naked but he was a cat didn’t really matter not like he could talk or judge his pasty ass white bones.

He put one foot in then the other before turning the shower on and rinsing off the best his exhausted self could. Once done he got himself out and dried off and once again used the wall for support to head back to his room to obtain clothes not caring that he was going through his house naked which he did often.

It took him longer than he wanted to find a set of clean-ish clothes and noted to himself that he needed to do laundry. After dressed he flopped down on his bed panting he honestly wasn’t sure if he could port to work at this moment…..

xxx

Red spent the entire night behind the couch. Anxiety and guilt tore at him for what he'd done. Sure, Sans didn't even seem to notice him there, but that was besides the point! Hell, it might have made it that little bit worse! Red felt like a terrible person.

He slept on and off when his racing mind allowed it, and though he did grow hungry, he didn't dare venture out to eat. Besides... He'd given his food to Sans. He didn't really think Sans would eat it without coaxing, but still...

Red startled awake from one of his naps when Sans' alarm went off. He heard some shuffling in Sans' room and then Sans called out to Red about his food, his voice sounding weak and strained.

Red thought that maybe he should check on Sans. He didn't sound too good after all. By the time he forced himself out from behind the couch, however, Sans was already hidden away in the bathroom, the sound of running water letting Red know that sans was taking a shower.

Well at least the guy could take care of himself /that/ much. Getting clean was a form of self care, right?

He moved a paw to rub over his eyes, which were still edged in a bit of hard crust that itched more than anything. Maybe red should try to keep himself a little cleaner too... Part of that leading by example thing?... Nah. Not like sans would follow Red's lead on anything. Red was just a cat...

A short time later, Sans stepped out of the bathroom, bones bare and faintly flushed with color from the heat of the shower. It shouldn't be a big deal that Sans was naked. Red was naked too, technically, but... But Sans wasn't /supposed/ to be naked! Red felt his face heat again at the sight and he felt the urge to run back behind the couch. Sans' 'peep show' comment didn't help! Red growled, a bit higher than normal with his embarrassment.

He couldn't stay hiding away though. sans didn't look well. He looked tired and weak, every movement looking like it took every ounce of energy Sans had left. He needed to eat. He needed to rest...

So Red went back to his food dish and proceeded to drag it the rest of the way into the room. He wasn't sure how he was going to get Sans to eat it, but maybe if he just pushed it at him enough?

And he thought he should probably try to get Sans to stay home today if he could. He wasn't very optimistic of his chances on that front, but maybe if he just latched onto Sans and didn't let go? It wasn't like the guy had a lot of energy to be prying Red off of him. As long as Red was careful to only cling to Sans' clothes with his dangerous claws and teeth, it should be fine.

xxx

Sans was just about asleep when a weird noise caught his attention and he turned to look and found the source. Red had been dragging his food bowl closer to Sans bed. Lifting himself up and propping up on his elbows he watched his cat curiously.

“What in the theoretical seven layers of hell are you doing?”

He didn’t wait for an answer to his question he is a cat after all. Instead he forced himself up walked over grabbing the bowl of cat food and started walking out to the kitchen and through the maze of toilet paper to put it back where it belonged.

“This stays over here Red. I’ll get’cha some new toys if yer havin ta play with yer food.”

xxx

Red let out an indignant little noise when Sans picked up the bowl and went to put it back. Red had worked hard to get that damn thing all the way to the bedroom! He scampered quickly after Sans' retreating form, and the moment the dish was back on the floor, Red was butting his head against it and pushing it towards Sans.

xxx

Sans rolled his eye lights and picked Red up, “Silly little thing what’cha up to?” He got a good look at Red and frowned.

“I’m a shitty owner fer letting yer eyes get this bad again. Let’s clean you up a bit. Wonder if they could give ya a shot today at the appointment. With my wonky hours I’m barley home as it is.” Sans sighed as he grabbed a washcloth and got warm water on it and started to slowly rub at Red eyes.

“I hope I did the right thing in getting ya. M’sorry if I’m a shitty owner. Such a high class thing like yerself deserves better than this rat hole I call home. With an owner that can be around more ta give ya what ya need.”

Sans was able to get all the crud from Reds eyes and he stared at Reds red eyes with a fond smile. “You have such nice eyes Red.” Giving Red a little scratch to one of his ears……

xxx

It was pretty damn clear that his intent wasn't hitting home. Sans just couldn't, or wouldn't, understand that Red was actually trying to get him to eat. It was frustrating! It was so fucking frustrating!

He supposed there were other ways he could get his point across, but... As much as he admittedly liked Sans, he still didn't quite trust him. He didn't know him super well after all. They really hadn't spent much time together.

If Red had his way, that would change. But Red was no longer confident that he could get his way...

He glared up at his new owner all through the eye cleaning, feeling huffy and irritated. When Sans reached to scratch at his ear, Red lashed out the only way he was able. He snagged Sans' sleeve between his teeth, paws with carefully sheathed claws wrapping around a thin bony wrist and holding tightly. He growled lowly and resisted the urge to bring up his hind legs to start kicking.

He wasn't about to make the mistake of hurting sans again, but that didn't mean he couldn't let the guy know when he was pissed off.

xxx

Sans frowned but moved Red so he was more supported by his cast before reaching out and grabbing the cream that was on the counter.

“Yeah, yeah I’m a shitty owner I get it.”

Rubbing the cream in he let Red back down decided to forgo the antibiotic. Walking over he sat on his couch and pulled out his phone. Dialing a number he brought it up to his head and waited. 2 rings in and there was a very loud happy voice on the other side.

“SANS?! HAVE YOU DRAINED YOURSELF ONCE AGAIN?!”

Sans weakly chuckled. “Ya know me…. Think ya could bring me somthin ta eat. Even my fridge is inedible currently.”

There was a loud sigh and he could tell by the tone his younger brother was pinching the bridge of his nose.

“YOU REALLY NEED TO TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOURSELF BROTHER BUT YES GIVE ME ABOUT 30 MINUTES AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE OVER WITH NURISHMENT FOR YOU!!!!”

“Yer the greatest pap see ya in a few….”

With that he hung up and dialed his work…..

“T…this is A…alphys. H…how can I h…help you?”

“Hey Alphys.. This is Sans. Takin a sick day. I overworked m’self again. Don’t think I could even port if I wanted too.”

“O…oh! Sans we h…have talked about this…. You can’t b…be draining yourself!”

“Yeah yeah, Paps comin over ta fix me up. I should be back tomorrow if I eat well and rest today. If ya need me ya know my number.”

Alphys sighed. “See you tomorrow.”

Finishing making the calls he wanted to make, he flopped over and closed his eyes planning on taking a nap while waiting for his brother to get there…..

 

xxx

Red tried to hold on to Sans' wrist as it was pulled away, but that just resulted in him being picked up a bit. It was hard to hold up his own body weight with just his front legs and teeth, so he was forced to let go. 

Then he was getting that stupid cream on his eyes again and he let out a growl for that too. He'd finally started being able to see again dammit! And now there was gunk in his eyes again! He pawed at his face, rubbing the medicine against his fur in an effort to clear it away, but what was done was done. His eyes stung and everything was blurry again. Fan-fucking-tastic...

His ears were working just fine, however, and when he followed after Sans he was able to hear the conversations he was having on the phone. Sans was getting food! And he was staying home! Both of the things Red had been wanting the most! He couldn't help but perk up at the news.

Once again happy with Sans, he trotted over to the couch and made his way up his little stairs. He made his way over the couch to curl against Sans' side where he was flopped over. Things would be ok now. He settled down and closed his stinging eyes, happy to join his owner in a nap.

xxx

Sans couldn’t help but to think that Red’s recent need to be next to him was cute. If he had more energy he would pet him again but he just kept his eyes closed and tried to will sleep to come. The pain in his magic kept him up. The pain in his arm was growing more annoying. As soon as he was asleep the sound of his door being unlocked and slowly opened stirred him but he didn’t budge and kept pretending to sleep hoping that he would be able to again.

Papyrus gave a small huff at seeing the state of Sans place. He had just cleaned this place up and now there was toilet paper everywhere. He first went and started removing all of the paper and throwing it away before opening the fridge and quickly shutting it. A not so silent groan passed before he grabbed a garbage bag and threw everything away and taking it out to the trash.

Getting sanitizer out he wiped down the inside of the fridge before placing the new food he brought inside and keeping out a few things to make his brother some food. He quickly got to work in making his brother a ham and cheese omelet with fresh tomatoes on top. He hated how much noise he was making but new it was for the best. He hated how his brother would push himself just to shower him in gifts.

Papyrus wasn’t dumb he knew his brother cared and loved him and enjoyed spoiling him. Papyrus also wouldn’t lie in saying that he enjoyed his brothers attention and he thought it was because of his brother constant love and care that made him the wonderful magnificent loving skeleton he was today.

Once done he took the plate over and shook his brother awake….. Sans of course wasn’t sleeping just pretended to be to make his brother think he was. He slowly and weakly opened his eyes and gave a half smile up to his brother.

“Smells egg-celent bro….”

Pap gave a little huff but let it go and hated the fact he was smiling that his brother still had the energy to make his silly even if they were good timed puns…..

 

xxx

Red did manage to doze off, but it didn't end up being a very long nap. When Paps snuck his way in and started cleaning up, the little noises of him moving around roused Red from his rest. The tall skeleton was being just quiet enough that it was a gentle waking, leaving Red to barely crack an eye open to see what the little bit of ruckus was. Recognizing Sans' brother, Red almost decided to go back to sleep... Almost.

He still didn't know Paps especially well, even less so than Sans, so he figured it would be a good idea to keep an eye on the guy. If not to protect Sans, then maybe to get to know a little bit more about Paps.

He did a lot of cleaning. His facial expressions when he found a new thing to clean every few minutes was certainly entertaining. Especially when he opened the fridge. Red had had to repress a breathy little snicker there. And then Paps was cooking, filling the air with the blessed smell of food for his owner.

He gave a token little growl when Paps approached, but otherwise didn't do anything. Once it was clear that Sans was awake and ready to receive his food, however, Red decided he should probably get out of the way. He didn't think paps would hurt Sans.

So he slunk to the other end of the couch and settled down to observe.

xxx

Sans took the food and didn’t waste any time in eating it. It looked great smelled great and tasted…. Well his brother wasn’t a 5 star chief but food was food. He could taste the healing intent and that’s all that mattered. He scarfed down the food in mere seconds and set the plate down feeling his body quickly absorb the food he just consumed.

“Thanks pap…. Any chance I can get another?”

There was a sparkle in Papyrus’ eye sockets and he quickly got back into the kitchen to cook another one….. Sans looked over and saw Red looking intently at the situation and he gave a still weak chuckle.

“Hey Pap…. I think this cat is smarter than he looks. Just look at those intense eyes lookin at us.”

Pap chuckled. “ONLY YOU BROTHER WOULD ASSUME A CAT IS MORE THAN A CAT.”

Sans shrugged. “It’s the scientist in me. But I swear he was trying ta make me eat cat food earlier or he was really bored. I honestly couldn’t tell.”

“MAYBE A LITTLE OF BOTH? DOESN’T TAKE A ROCKET SCIENTIST TO FIGURE OUT WHEN SOMEONE'S STARVING TO DEATH. I COULD BELIEVE THAT HE WANTED TO FEED YOU. YOU DID SAVE HIS LIFE. I THINK ANIMALS ARE SMARTER THAN WE GIVE THEM CREDIT FOR.”

Sans shrugged and relaxed more into his spot letting a yawn escape. “Well he's a great listener that’s fer sure. Imma rest my sockets while I wait….”

Pap made a sound of approval as he continued cooking……

xxx

A certain tension eased as soon as he saw Sans eat something. It was fucking stupid, however, that there had been some tension pertaining to this at all. It wasn't like it was complicated or something! Sans had been hungry. So he should have eaten. Simple! But no, he had to push himself, and ignore himself, and fucking make Red worry! Damn moron... That tension eased even further when Sans asked for a second helping.

When the subject of his intelligence came up, he felt both nervous and proud. Sans was picking up on the fact that he wasn't stupid! On the one hand, that was a little scary... Because that might lead to questions. The answers to which Red wasn't quite sure he trusted Sans with yet... 

But on the other hand... No one had every looked past what they'd wanted to see before. People who thought he was just a cat generally only saw a cat when they looked at him. Even people who knew better usually wanted to treat him like just some stupid pet. But Sans...

Sans looked at him, and saw him. That was... It made something in him feel warm and light. Nobody had ever tried to see him before. Nobody had ever looked that close.

A soft purr started up in his chest without his notice.

 

xxx

 

Sans noticed the purr as he kept his eyes closed. “Hes mocking me Paps…..”

“HOW IS A CAT MOCKING YOU? ANYWAY I THOUGHT YOU WERE NAPPING.”

“Hes…. Purring…..”

“SO PURRING MEANS HES MOCKING YOU? DOESN’T THAT NORMALLY MEANS HES PLEASED?”

“Nah…. Mocking seems more fitting…..”

Papyrus plated the food up and brought it over and handed it to Sans. “HERE YOU GO BROTHER SECONDS OF MY MAGNIFICENT EGGS!”

“Eggstraordinary indeed.”

“SAAAAANSSSS! EAT YOUR FOOD!” 

Sans chuckled and started in. 

“I WOULD LOVE TO STAY LONGER BUT I MUST GET BACK TO WORK!”

Sans nodded as he scarfed down the second helping of eggs. Once alone he set the plate down on the coffee table and stood up. “Be good Red…. Imma go nap.”

He set a timer as he walked to wake him up before Reds appointment and then flopped down onto his bed to sleep until then.


	8. Chapter 8

The moment that Sans pointed out that he was purring he stopped. He hadn't realized he'd been doing that... That he'd been that damn pleased... What the hell?! It wasn't like Sans was that special! Right?! 

Except.... He kind of was... 

Sans was kind, generous, tolerant, understanding, caring... As hard as it was to admit, even just to himself, he really liked Sans. And Sans' opinion of him was starting to fucking /matter/.

His next little growl was directed at himself as he hopped down from the couch and went towards the kitchen. He hadn't actually eaten anything from the morning before and he was damn hungry.

The food he'd been trying to get Sans to eat was... Decidedly unappetizing. It was no wonder Sans hadn't accepted it. after being out all night it was dry and a little sticky looking. It smelled a little off too. The dry food wasn't any more appetizing, however... Red really should have just eaten last night when Sans put the food down for him.

With a sigh, he started pawing at the wet food. Maybe if he could just get the dry outer layer off then the rest of it wouldn't be so bad?

He heard Sans tell him to be good as he went off to his room. Red gave a distracted little murr in response and kept digging through his food, intent on staying focused on what he was doing so he wouldn't let his thoughts run away with him again.

xxx

Sans was able to get right to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. With so much food turning into magic he felt full and content. Even though his nap was short it felt like a full nights rest. He had energy to spare at the moment. Turning off his alarm he got up and walked out of his room looking around for Red.

“Here kitty, kitty, kitty. We gotta get goin. Where are ya?”

xxx

Red was on the couch, Tv on and volume down so Sans could sleep. At the 'here kitty, kitty' he looked over at Sans with the most offended gaze he could muster. The hell was Sans thinking, calling him like that?!

xxx

Finding Red on the couch with the tv on tripped him out. That wasn’t on…. Was it? Shaking the thought he took off his lab coat in exchange for his blue jacket. Walking back over he scooped Red up and placed him inside the jacket. He was about to port when he decided to grab the cardboard carrier that he had gotten for when they got to the vet.

“Hold onto yer fur little buddy.”

Sans ported and as soon as he was at the vets office he put Red into the carrier and lifted it up to look inside.

“How was your second port? Thrillin ain’t it.”

Sans walked inside and checked them in….

xxx

Despite his grumbling, he allowed Sans to pick him up. He told himself he still wasn't comfortable with the way Sans held him close and warm inside his jacket. It smelled like mint and ketchup... It was the strangest fucking scent, but to Red it just smelled like /Sans/. He told himself he didn't like that either, despite the way he pressed his face against the guy's shirt.

They did that porting thing and Red was assaulted by that crushing darkness once more. It was markedly less intimidating while huddled safely inside Sans' jacket.

And then he was out of that jacket and into a box. He was stunned for a moment at the sudden unpleasant change, but when he was lifted up to look at Sans that stun wore off and he glared up at Sans with an affronted, growling meow. He thought he'd been pretty clear lately that he wasn't going to hurt Sans again! Why was he in a god damn box?! Of course he immediately started trying to climb back out.

xxx

Sans was standing at the counter waiting for someone to fully check them in. Hearing Reds claws against the box he opened it and looked down with an apologetic look.

“M’sorry Red, you just didn’t handle this the last time and I don’t want ya to attack someone.”

Closing the box back up before Red could fully get out he put it on the counter as he noticed a tall skeleton coming out from the back.

“Sup Slim. Always nice ta see a bony face. Hows yer bro? This is the little guy I was tellin ya about over the phone. Just got him a few days ago I am at a complete lost when it comes to him. I just love his stubby lil legs. Hes so fuckin cute.”

He looked through one of the little holes in the box and smiled at Red….

xxx

Red growled loudly and hissed, turning in small circles and clawing at the box in his frustration. He /hated/ tiny spaces like this! He hated being caged in as it was, but tiny, cramped spaces were /awful/! 

When Sans opened it up a crack, he tried to shove his way out, growling even louder at Sans' words, but his owner had a firm handle on this damn box and was able to keep him inside. After a moment Red started to yowl, loud, scratchy, and fucking upset.

Hearing the commotion, Slim stepped into the reception area. His orange eye lights brightened at the sight of the small skeleton by his counter. Sans was often bringing in strays, so he and Slim had seen each other fairly often. It touched Slim's soul to see someone who cared about animals so much, so it hadn't taken long for him to consider Sans a friend.

"Sans! M'lord is doin well. Thank ya fer askin." He smiled, moving over by the box so he could peer in at Sans' newest animal. Which was actually going to stick around, he supposed, given the phone conversation he'd had before. "So, this is the new kitty ca-..." He froze.

Bright red eyes stared back at him, just about glowing in the dimness of the box. Anger and anxiety sparked within the little carrier, making Slim’s soul prick with the second hand emotions. There was a definite sense of /magic/ about this creature. He'd... He'd read about these... But he never thought he'd actually /see/ one. did.... Did Sans even know what he had here? In a /cardboard carrier/ of all things?

Red met orange and in that instant Slim knew that the creature knew he knew. Red eyes narrowed and dark pupils slitted into thin lines. Slim felt the warning like a knife against his throat. He swallowed.

"Uh. Y-yeah. Yep. He uh... Sure is a cute one. Wh-what's 'is name?" He asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the red glow beyond the little holes in the cardboard carrier. A thin bead of sweat formed on his skull.

Sans obviously didn't know, and judging from how the thing in the box looked at him, it wanted things to stay that way.

xxx

Sans scratched the back of his skull and gave a small yawn before talking.

“His names Red, cause of them glowing Red eyes. Last owner called him mittens. Wanted ta put him down so long story short I have a cat now. He’s rough around the edges but a sweet thing. It’s been a joy havin him around my place.”

xxx

Slim jerked, eye lights darting up to Sans. The last owner had wanted to /put him down/?! But that-... Well, if the last owner hadn't said anything... Hadn't told anyone what Red was... Then he supposed they would have just treated him like any other cat. They wouldn't have known better... Slim looked back down to the box.

"Sweet huh?..." His soul twinged. "How bout we get ya all checked in, then I can take ya back to a room. Slow day t'day. Had two no shows just b'fore ya, so we got the time."

And he'd also be able to get Red out of that box. He seemed really unhappy in there.

"Y'know the routine, yeah?" He dug a clip board out from under the counter and snatched a pen from the little cup by the register and offered them to Sans. "Just fill out the paper best ya can."

xxx

“Have fun Red….. keep yer claws and teeth to yerself. These are good monsters. Ill see ya in a bit.”

Sans went and sat down and started to fill out the paperwork. He found it easier said than done. He knew nothing about his new pet and looking at these questions it showed that he really was out of his league here…..

xxx

Slim's eyes went down to the box where Red was letting out a near continuous low growl, a small tremor shaking his bones when Sans asked him to 'keep his claws and teeth to himself.'

"Uh... A-actually, Sans? why don't ya go ahead n' come back t'the room with us? Y'said ya had some questions anyway, right?" He suggested hopefully as he picked up Red's box. He wasn't at all sure he'd be able to get out of this unscathed if he took Red back for a general check up without back up. "And b'sides, I don't think Red here would be able ta answer all'a M'lord's questions on 'is own." Not willingly anyway....

xxx

 

Sans looked up a little dumbfounded for a second but quickly stood up and followed him back into the room. Soon as they were in the back Sans sat and looked at Red through the holes.

“Hey calm down Red. I know ya don’t like it here. Don’t want ta get the gas again do ya?”

It was only a partial threat. It was more of an, if you act up to bad there will be no choice in the matter.

xxx

Red was freaking out. Now, not only was he in this box, but that other fucking monster damn well knew what he was! There was the small consolation that he wasn't saying anything about it to Sans, but that fact was also raising other red flags. /Why/ was he keeping quiet? Was he planning something? Was he going to steal Red and try to sell him? That had happened once before... Or would he do something else? Red had always been told, from a young age, that he couldn't just go letting people know what he was on a whim. People were assholes. They would take advantage of him. Of what he was. People were greedy and selfish and horrible and Red hadn't exactly seen a whole lot in his life to refute that!

So he growled, feeling helpless and small and weak and caged and so many other horrible things. His poor soul was putting itself through the ringer and he was about ten seconds away from some form of full blown panic attack.

Then Sans suggested that if he didn't calm down, they'd gas him... For half a second he felt like his heart had stopped, his growling cutting off and his body freezing. He started to shake. He couldn't be that vulnerable... He /couldn't/... Not here... Not when that guy /knew/...

Not to mention the fear that had sprung up from last time, knowing that gas could easily have killed him if they'd just used a different one. He couldn't breathe. His lungs felt frozen. He couldn't move...

Slim cautiously opened the box after he'd set it on the examination table, half expecting to be assaulted by a furry ball of claws the moment it was open. Instead, what he found seemed much worse. Red appeared to be hyperventilating, his red eyes wide with imagined terror. Slim’s own eyes widened and he acted without thinking, immediately tearing the cardboard carrier at the corners so he could lay it flat and open up the space around red. he didn't reach to touch the poor guy, knowing how that could just make a bad situation worse when panic was involved.

"Hey hey hey... Shhhh... Calm down, pal, s'alright. Ain't no one here gonna hurt ya, ok?" He spoke gently and quietly, bending down to be eye level with his very special patient. "Breathe, buddy, just breathe. In. and out."

Slowly, Red came down from his attack, eyes glued onto Slim's face. He was still shaking, but being out of the box was helping. shakily, he took a step back, away from the concerned skeleton in front of him. Trying to regain some semblance of his earlier bravado, he poofed up his fur a bit and gave a shaky little growl.

xxx

He was worried the moment he saw Red seeming like he was having issues and Slims words made him stand and walk over in moments his hand resting on the table as he looked at Red with worry and concern.

“Anything I can do ta help? Not sure what ta do…..”

He tapped his fingers against the table with his nerves showing before he directed his words towards Red.

“Ya okay Red? anything I can do ta help? M’sorry fer stressin ya out. Shit I really don’t know what I’m doin.”

xxx

Red's eyes darted to Sans when he spoke, his voice feeling like a blanket over his soul. Sans was safe and familiar. Kind and gentle. Desperately wishing for the safety of Sans' coat once more, Red shakily pulled himself over to his owner, belly dragging across the table as he kept low.

He sent another little growl at Slim when he thought the guy moved, freezing up for just half a second, before he went the rest of the way to Sans. He sat at the end of the table and pressed his face against his owner's arm, telling himself to calm down and breathe. Sans wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. He hadn't let his last owner kill him. He hadn't let him die in the rain. He hadn't left him locked up in a hotel bathroom even after Red had sent him to the hospital, though god knows he should have.

Seeing this, Slim relaxed a bit. "I think ya can just do what yer doin and it'll be fine. We need ta get a few bit's a' info on 'im here in a minute, like 'is weight n such, but I think we should let 'im calm down a bit first. I'll go let M'lord know yer here an' give you two a sec, a'right?" He turned and slipped out of the room even as he was speaking, letting the door close behind him with a quiet snick.

xxx

 

Seeing that Slim left Sans scooped Red up and snuggled him into his coat Holding him close against his ribs. Sitting back down on the chair he slowly pet Red trying to help calm him down.

“It’s okay, M’here. Yer fine. Soon we'll be home and ya can put this visit behind ya.”

xxx

 

Red curled against Sans, letting the soft baritone of his voice wash over him and help soothe his poor frayed nerves. It had been a while since he'd last freaked out this bad, but it was turning out to be one of his shorter episodes thanks to his new owner. It was really embarrassing, but it was helping so he stayed where he was.

A short time later, Slim came back.

"How's he doin?" He asked as he stepped into the room, gaze moving to the little lump in sans' coat.

xxx

 

Looking up he gave Slim a half smile. “Better I think. Let’s try ta make this as quick so I can get him home.”

Standing back up he walked over and placed the lump of jacket onto the table but not making any move to remove Red from his jacket. Sans wanted to make sure Red would be okay.

“M’right here Red. I ain’t leavin.”

xxx

Slim smiled gently. "Ok, well, we'll need him outta yer coat t'do the weight, but I figure we can do that last." He said, opening a draw to pull out a few things. 

"Lemme just get a look at 'is eyes, ears, n' mouth first." He approached with a little light tool and pulled aside Sans' coat far enough to just see Red's glaring face. "Promise it'll just take a sec, n' it won't hurt at all. Just wanna shine some light on yer health situation."

Red's glare softened at the joke, a small bubble of humor helping to ease his anxiety. Slim smiled when he noticed and moved in to get a look at the things he'd listed. red chewed his fingers a little when he went to look into his mouth, but otherwise the little exam went well.

"Eyes're a little cloudy. Gettin over an eye cold? Nose is a little runny too." He changed out his tool then came back. "I'm assumin the ear thermometer is the better choice here. Poor guy a'ready seems ta have the ass end of the stick. Don't need ta be makin that any more literal, yeah?"

Red softened further and allowed the tech to take his temp. So far, he was finding that he didn't mind this guy so much. It helped that Sans was a comforting presence to cling to through the majority of the examination. By the time Slim asked Sans to put him on the scale, he was feeling a lot better about the whole thing.

"Ok, he's looking a little underweight, but that's probably pretty normal considerin ya picked him up off the street." Slim noted as he wrote down his results on his clipboard. "I'll just go hand this info off ta m'lord then he should be in shortly ta answer any questions ya got and ta ask a few of ‘is own."

xxx

 

“Hey slim can ya ask yer bro if there is a shot ta give Red. I’ve been a shitty cat owner and with my long work hours I haven’t been able to give him his meds like I’m supposed to.” Sans asked with a bit of a hopeful look on his face.

xxx

Red stiffened and Slim couldn't help but notice. Nervously, he responded. "Well uh... I-I can certainly mention it." And then he was ducking out of the room.

Red was trying to decide if he could make the jump from the scale to the floor without hurting himself. It was one thing to let 'Slim' check him out, but to let someone come in there with a /needle/ and fucking /stab/ him? Yeah. No. He wasn't about to let that happen without a fight.

xxx

Picking Red up and using his cast to support him once more he held him close and started petting him lazily.

“Don’t worry, just a small little poke if it happens. Ya need ta get one if its available I want ya ta get better.”

Sitting back down he leaned back and holding Red close to his ribs once more….

xxx

 

Red's half cocked escape attempt was thwarted before he even had a chance to try as Sans came over and plucked him from the scale. Red growled, wanting to make it very clear just how unhappy he was with this turn of events. Sans sat down with him and Red immediately tried to get away. He wasn't about to be fucking /stabbed/!

Sans' loose hold reflexively tightened on him, attempting to keep him in place. Red kept his claws put away, but he did just about everything else to escape the once comforting hold. He wiggled. He flailed. He tried to scooch away ass first. 

He'd just about made it when the door opened and in strode a rather short skeleton. His eyes were focused on his clipboard and he had a long, deep scratch over one of his sockets. In Red's momentary distraction, he felt Sans pull him back into place on his lap.

"My name is Doctor Black. It says here your cat is getting over an upper respiratory infection and a cold. My tech mentioned you wanted a supplementary shot?" He dropped the clipboard on a counter and stepped over to sans. "Well, let me see the damn thing."

He sounded bored and a little irritated. Red recoiled as he reached for him but wasn't able to escape the hand that grasped at his scruff and picked him up. Black stared hard at his face, turning him a few times to get a look at different things. Red hissed at him, a growl starting up loud and clear, but Black only sneered slightly.

"I'm not going to waste a needle or a dose of anything on this. He's nearly over it. I'd give it a day or two and he should be fine, despite your negligent forgetfulness." He moved towards the table and set Red on it, not relinquishing his hold on Red's scruff in the slightest. It was pretty effective at holding Red in one place. It was also pretty effective in pissing Red the fuck off, despite the momentary relief that he wasn't actually going to get a shot. His claws scrabbled against the hard surface as he attempted to get in a position to swipe at the doctor, but he was held firmly.

A hand moved to his back, digging and moving along his spine. "As I'm sure my tech told you, he is underweight. I recommend feeding him high protein, high fat foods, like beef or scrambled eggs cooked in butter. If your a cheap or lazy asshole then get with my tech for a list of cat foods I recommend after we're done here." His tone was bland, like he'd said this sort of thing many times before. His jabbing fingers left Red's spine and he was instead lifted slightly and a hand grabbed one of his front legs, firm fingers feeling along the bone before pressing on his paw in a way that brought his claws out. Red tried to swipe at him with his other paw, another enraged hiss falling from his mouth, but he was held just so in order to keep him from landing a scratch.

"His skeletal structure seems fine, which is the predominant worry for his breed. His claws are a bit long, however..." He looked over to Sans with a judgmental look at his cast. "Kind of stupid when the owner only has one fucking HP. Either trim them yourself or take him to a groomer, I don't give a shit which. My tech can provide you with a hand out detailing how to do it properly."

Finished, he lifted Red once more just to drop him back in Sans' lap, leaving his owner to scramble to hold onto him to prevent him from slipping to the floor. For his part, Red had to focus really fucking hard on trying to get his claws put away. He was aching to dig them into the doctor, but now that he was back with Sans he needed to be careful again. It only served to piss him off further, his fur already poofed up to maximum and his growl echoing loudly in the small room.

"Also, he's moderately dehydrated. If you're not going to keep on top of filling his water dish, then get him a bigger one. He needs water available at all fucking times. That shouldn't be a difficult concept to grasp." He snatched his clipboard back up, made a few notes, then cast his belittling gaze back on Sans. 

"If you have any questions then I will benevolently allow you to ask them now."

Red /hated/ him.

xxx

 

Sans sat through all the poking and prodding Black was doing on his cat and hearing Red hiss and growl during the entire things made him feel uneasy. He wanted to make things better for Red but wanted to make sure everything was okay.

“Umm, ya kinda covered what I was goin ta ask. Needin proper food list would be great. Doubt a hamburger was a proper meal even if he seems ta love them.” He chuckled nervously.

“Just give me any information ya think I’ll need fer his breed and ta make sure he gets proper care. I’m going so blind at this.”

xxx

Black frowned slightly. "While it's definitely not good for him all the time, something high fat like a burger isn't a bad idea right now. Just keep the onions off. Cats can't digest that shit. My tech can also provide you with a handout on foods that you definitely should /not/ be feeding your cat."

He tucked his clipboard under his arm and opened the door. "As far as his breed goes, check out a book or the internet for details. He's prone to spinal problems, so keep an eye on that. And his legs aren't strong, so don't let him be jumping off of things or he might hurt himself. Now, if there's nothing else?.." He trailed off, a brow raised, but didn't expect any further questions.

"Then pay my tech, get your papers, and get out." And then Black was out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Sans looked down and gave red a lazy smile. “He’s always such a charmer ain’t he.”

Standing up he put Red into his coat and walked out seeing how the box he came with was now unusable. Getting to the counter once again he spotted Slim currently hanging up the phone from a call.

“Yer bro said ya have papers fer me and that this visit isn’t free. Ya think with all the business I bring in id get a appointment free card.” Sans chuckled moving Red to hold him a bit better as he pulled out his wallet and card to pay for the visit.

xxx

Red grumbled from his place in Sans' coat. If Slim had been the only one he'd had to deal with, then this visit might have been considered one of his better ones, But black had made him feel small and helpless and just a little violated with the way the guy had just assumed he could put his hands all over him. 

He growled after Black's retreating form then turned his face against Sans' shirt. At least this shit show was over.

Slim smiled in greeting to Sans as he approached. "Heh. Yeah, 'fraid we ain't runnin a charity here." He offered a hand to accept Sans' card so he could run it.

"And which papers did M'lord suggest? We got a number a' handouts here." He handed Sans back his card and dug around in the folders next to his computer while the receipt printed up. 

"Given Red's weight, I assume he'd want ya havin the diet related stuff, yeah?" He pulled out the diet chart for underweight cats, as well as the list of recommended food brands and a paper labeled 'What not to feed your cat'. He snatched the receipt from the printer and handed the stack over to Sans. "Was there anythin else ya needed?"

xxx

 

Sans shook his head before opening his coat to expose Red for a moment. “Say bye Red.”

Sans chuckled he enjoyed having Red with him. Before he even gave Red the time to even consider such things he ported them home with a wave to Slime as he left.

Now that they were home Sans sat on the couch leaving Red in his jacket this time for him to come out in his own terms this time. Relaxing back into the couch he started to read them and he enjoyed the weight of Red against him.

xxx

Red huffed in irritation at the 'say bye' comment. He didn't get a chance to do more than glare at Slim's sympathetic smile before he and Sans were once more home. Red was growing accustomed to that black sense of emptiness between places. This time he didn't even react.

Sans was surprisingly comfortable for a skeleton. Soft somehow, and warm. The smell reminded him of some of his toys, sort of minty, but with an underlying musk that Red sort of liked.

Laying snuggled up in Sans' coat like this was probably one of the better napping spots in the house. Or at least that's the justification he gave himself for just staying where he was. After the experience he'd just had, he could use a nice place to unwind. So he shifted just a little to get more comfortable, then settled in for a nap.

xxx

After Sans was finished Reading he set the papers down and closed his eyes for a moment. He was shocked with how clingy Red was being. He didn’t mind it he was more than happy to be a cat bed. He was just surprised that Red felt safe enough with him to be near him for so long. Grabbing the remote he turned his tv on and it was still on the comedy show. He decided to leave it on. It didn’t take him long before he was snuggled into the seat taking a nap himself…..

Waking up an hour later to his magic growling he gave a yawn and a stretch that got disturbed by a Red still snuggled in his jacket. Pulling it away and looking down at Red he smiled fondly.

“Who is a good kitty cat? Does the good kitty want to eat a hamburger with mustard?”

He couldn’t help but to basically baby talk to Red. To him he was like his child that he took care of and loved. It was a bit funny to him how quickly he gained affection for his new pet but he had to admit he really did love his cat.

xxx

Red woke when Sans shifted, giving a startled little murr as he tried to take stock of his surroundings. He blinked up at Sans, confused for a moment before it sank in just where he was. He was about to vacate Sans' coat when the guy spoke.

Now, normally, that tone of voice was a one way ticket to pain for whoever had the gall to use it on him. However, not only was that a completely out of the question response when it came to Sans, but Red had also never had that stupid voice offer him a god damn hamburger with /mustard/.

He wasn't entirely sure how to react, but his expression was probably speaking for him, staring up at Sans with wide, offended eyes, his ears angled back and his tail twitching in an agitated manner. Eventually, he settled into a seething glare.

'Yes, I want the fuckin burger. No, I don't want yer condescending bullshit.' He reached up to bap a paw against Sans' teeth. Maybe that would get the message across that Red didn't appreciate Sans' tone.

xxx

 

He didn’t expect that look…. Okay maybe he did but he couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Oh Red, Yer fuckin adorable. I love you~”

Pulling out his phone he called to order in the burgers with no onion on one and scratched the top of Reds head and a shit eaten grin remained on his face. After the normal waiting time was up Sans pulled Red from his jacket and set him on the couch.

“Be back.” He stood and ported.

As normal it didn’t take long for him to come back with two burgers and a pile of fries. He did as he did last time and setting it out for Red and a handful of packets of mustard. He even threw a small pile of fries onto the paper to go along.

“Vet said ta get ya round. So we eatin hamburgers for days until yer a rolly polly. Enjoy~”

Sans set his stuff up after and didn’t waste time, covering it in ketchup and digging into his food as they watched comedy shows.

xxx

Red gave an irritated little chatter, both at Sans' amusement and the fact that he was being removed from his comfy spot. He didn't fight it, though, familiar with Sans' routine for ordering burgers. 

He aggressively pushed down the reaction he'd had to Sans laughing so cutely and telling Red he loved him...

Moments later, there was a burger in front of him with a nice little bit of mustard right next to it and all was right with the world. 

xxx

Once Sans was done with the burger and fries he felt full and happy his magic quickly and happily turning it into more magic for him to function properly. He decided that now that he was fed and feeling good that he should do the few errands he wanted to do before he went back to work. It wasn’t often he took time off even on his schedule days off he went in to work on something. His work was his life but now he had something else to help fill his life and that was Red.

Turning his head he smiled over at the messy face of Red. “Hey meow meow kitty cat. Imma run into town and get yea some more stuff to entertain yerself while I work. Some better food as well as a bigger water dish.”

With a grunt he lifted himself up off the couch pocketed his phone and wallet and walked over and scratched the top of Reds head. Taking a step back he ported to a local pet store he often went to when he took in strays for a night….

He returned late into the evening and it had taken him a few trips to get everything home. He knew he went overboard but he just couldn’t help himself. He often spoiled his brother but now that he had a cat he had another reason to spend money and show someone he cared about them.

His biggest purchase was a giant cat tree that had multiple ladders and lying areas that he decided to put up against the window for Red to lounge and look outside. He had gotten multiple different larger toys that had all sorts of things coming off or it would roll around. A mouse that would run away from him and be hard for him to catch. More toys to scatter around the house that were in all shapes and sizes. He just about bought one of everything in the cat isle for Red. 

He had also decided to get a new collar and an id tag that had his name and address printed on it. The collar was black with gold studs on it and he thought it looked much better than his current one. The tag was Red to go along with his name and in the shape of a heart. Sans couldn’t resist getting such a cheesy tag.

Sans favorite purchase was a laser pen that he desperately hoped Red would play with him. It took him most of that evening to unpackaged everything and by the time he was done and picking up the wrappers to throw away it was 11pm and he was exhausted…..

xxx

Red watched with growing fascination as Sans came in later with a lot of... Stuff. It took multiple trips, each port bringing in more things for Sans to toss around the house. Red couldn't help but mentally smirk at how he imagined Papyrus would react to this mess after he'd worked to get everything so clean. The place was looking like the cat isle from a pet store had exploded in it.

Which, Red decided, was another thing he liked about Sans. Red was so used to all of his things being picked up and placed in a little basket or something after every time he played with something. It made him feel like he wasn't supposed to play with his own toys. Or more like the toys weren't even his to begin with... Which of course made him scatter them around all the more often, but still.

Having things around the house, things that were /his/, felt nice. Even if he wasn't likely to play with half of them. At least one of the toys actively ran away from him when he poked it and like hell he would be expending the energy to try to catch it. Things that made soft noises, like the chime of a bell or the bright crinkle of something plasticky was more his speed.

He watched Sans construct that cat tower with something resembling pity mixed with awe. There was no way Red was climbing that thing.

The box, however, when it fell over on it's side, looked like an excellent place to hide and nap. The cardboard felt smooth and warm underneath him when he ventured inside, and it was just big enough that Red didn't feel closed in. It reminded him a little bit of the box Sans had found him in that first day, except not wet or cold or falling apart. Instead it reflected all of the positive changes he'd been through since then.

It felt nice, so, carrying a little bell tipped mouse that smelled of that nice minty thing (he thought he heard someone call it catnip once?), he curled up in the box and decided to just bask in his contentment. Not even the sound of someone walking around outside of his little den could put him on edge like it usually did, because he knew it was just Sans.

xxx

 

It was official. That cat now owned more stuff then him. Walking over he grabbed a piece of fruit from the fridge that Pap had brought him. It was nice to have something edible and quick in his house. He leaned against the counter and slowly ate on it until it was gone. After he threw it away he made sure Red had fresh food and a container that would refill itself with water. If Red ate more dry food he would consider getting one for that but Red barley ever touched his dry food.

Sans had bought the best quality wet and dry food the store had to offer. He had the money and wanted to make sure Red would like. He got a brand that was from the list Black had given him. 

He was about the grab something to eat when he spots Reds new collar. He couldn't believe he was about to forget something so important. ‘Mittens’ needed to burn. Grabbing it he placed the new tag onto it then looked around not sure were Red went.

“Reeeeeed~ I gotcha something. Where are ya?”

xxx

Red heard Sans call for him, but he was comfortable and dozing, catnip bell mouse still between his teeth. It put the smell right under his nose, which he liked.

Besides, Sans got him a lot of 'somethings'. He didn't figure it would be anything special enough to warrant him leaving his safe, warm little den.

xxx

He started looking around but found more toys than a cat at a last ditch effort he looked into the box that had the parts of the cat tree and he found what he was looking for.

“There ya are ya little bra….. is that a mouse in yer mouth?... Never mind. Come here so I can get some sleep.”

Sans reached in and snagged Red up and dragged him out by his scruff. Once out he sat him in his chris crossed legs and unhooked the old collar off.

“I know official dub thee! Red!”

He put the collar on and latched it and taking in the sight of his new collar much better than the gaudy thing he had been wearing.

xxx

 

He dropped his mouse to hiss when Sans grabbed him by the scruff. He was more irritated than truly angry, but that was besides the point. Sans wasn't deterred, however, gently pulling him from his box and placing Red in his lap.

His ears perked up when Sans reached for his collar. Red had always hated his collar. His owners always wanted to put him in bright colors with shiny stones. It made him feel frilly and stupid.

Curiously, he looked to see what hideous fashion accessory Sans was going to settle him with... Only for his eyes to widen at the sight of black leather and spikes. It... Didn't at all look like something Sans would have picked out. Which could only mean the guy had selected it with Red's personality in mind. It wasn't just some pretty thing to dress him up with. It was an actual gift for him. Something Sans thought he would like, maybe?

Red sat stunned as Sans fastened it in place, leaving it plenty loose so Red would be comfortable. Even the cutesy little heart charm didn't take away from how fucking cool Red felt with this new collar. It was his tag, after all, and it had his new name on it.

He looked up at Sans with wide eyes. Every single thing this guy did made Red like him more. Just when he thought he couldn't feel any more affection for him, Sans did something like this. 

Faintly, a purr started to rumble in his chest. It was soft, but this time it was intentional. 

He loved Sans.

xxx

Giving Red a few more pets he picked him up and carried him to the room and laid down with him in his arms. He kicked off his slippers and pulled the blanket over them as he continued to lazily pet Red until he fell asleep. Soft snores filling the room as he held his purring cat…..

The following week had flown by in a simple manner. Sans would wake up roll out of bed tend to any needs Red had and go to work without breakfast and come back late rinse and repeat he did manage to eat a hamburger with Red every night to help put some weight onto him like the vet ordered. Red seemed all for it and it was less work that Sans had to do.

At the end of his work week Sans had come home a bit earlier than normal around 9pm and he flopped down onto the couch with a stupid grin on his face. He turned seeing his cat and he hummed.

“Ya will never guess what happened ta me. Someone actually asked me out on a date…. I didn’t even think anyone was interested in me like that. Needless ta say this weekend is going to be interesting. I think I’m more nervous than anything. It is my boss. Not sure if I actually like him like that but it’s not everyday someone asks me out.”

Sans snuggled down into the couch the goofy smile remaining. He wasn’t sure what to expect from Dr. G but he was willing to give it a chance. Last time he had gone out on a date was years ago. With his work schedule and the over time he liked to put in made the prospect of dating out of the question but seeing how it was someone he worked with if they did become an official thing they would understand the need to be in the lab rather than on a fancy date or home for that matter.

xxx

After that first night, Red made it a point to always climb into bed with Sans. It might have just been his imagination, but he thought Sans slept better with him there. To say nothing of how well Red slept. Having Sans' gentle fingers run through his fur, soothing him into rest, was quickly becoming his favorite part of the day.

The days themselves were fairly dull, given he spent most of them by himself, but the toys helped with that. The catnip bell mouse quickly became his favorite. Mostly for the smell, which he found reminded him of Sans. So he would often carry it around with him just to keep the scent under his nose. It also tended to make him happy for no reason, which was nice. Just about anything with that smell on it did that, though.

Today, when Sans got home (earlier than usual!), he seemed especially happy. Which made Red happy too. He trotted up to meet his owner at the door with a little mewl, butting his head gently against the skeleton's ankle.

Then Sans started talking to him, which he often did, but the words had Red freezing in his tracks. Sans continued on to the couch, oblivious to how his words were crashing over Red like cold water and digging into his soul like icy needles.

A date....

Sans was going on a date...

With someone else......

Well of course he was. What did Red think? That Sans would be satisfied living a life with just his cat? And of course other people would see how wonderful Sans was too... It was unrealistic for Red to think he could keep Sans to himself...

He should be happy for Sans... He seemed so excited... He should-...

He couldn't make himself move from the middle of the room.

xxx

Sans pulled out his phone like he normally did not even noticing Reds inner dilemma and ordered them both there dinners.

“Hey Red, ya think I should dress up? Honestly he hasn’t told me where we’re going yet. I might have ta /dress/ up.” Sans chuckled as he grabbed the remote and turned it from the comedy he normally left it on to a documentary. It had been a while since he last watched one and he was honestly missing them. The comedy was good but it ran its course and he wanted to go back to what he was used to.

After the allotted time Sans got up ported and was quickly back home setting up the meal for the night. It was always nice to have Reds company for meals and he could tell visually that Red had put on more weight and was looking very healthy now. It didn’t take him long before he was biting into his own hamburger. He was honestly getting tired of having a burger every night. They were still good but he was in the mood for a change of pace. He decided a pizza would be on the menu for tomorrow night.

xxx

His tail dragging the floor, Red slowly made his way up his little stairs to the couch. Sans had just ordered their burgers, so the usual routine was still on. Well of course it was... Sans wasn't the one experiencing some sort of stupid mood swing. He didn't even feel better at the prospect of seeing Sans dress up... Because it was for whatever asshole at Sans' work place who had decided to ask him out.

Sans popped back in with their food and set Red's burger in front of him. He actually hadn't been eating much actual cat food, given how well the burger usually filled him up. So, like usual, he hadn't eaten very much that day. Even as the savory smell filled his nose, however, he found himself to not be that hungry.

He pawed at the bun with a little scowl. He wondered if the guy Sans was going on a date with was even worthy. Sans did say that he wasn't sure if he even liked the bastard. Red had known in the first week how amazing Sans was. If this other guy hadn't made it to the level of loved in all the time Sans had known him then how great could he be? And what if he was just doing this to get something out of Sans? 

xxx

 

Sans happily ate his burger and fries in no time when he looked over and saw Reds was just about untouched he grew a worried look.

"Not feeling the burger?"

Getting up he walked over and picked Red up and looked him over.

"You look fine visually. Yer cold comin back? Maybe we should have gone with pizza tonight."

Carrying Red back over to his seat he climbed back up and sat back with his cat on his lap and lazily pet him. 

"T'morrow fer sure."

xxx

He almost didn't let Sans pick him up. Only almost though... He couldn't deny those gentle hands on him, spreading a calming coolness over the flames of his irritation.

The promise of pizza tomorrow did help. As much as he adored burgers, he'd had them every night for a week. At least Sans no longer seemed to be set on making him eat cat food. Plus, if they were having pizza tomorrow then that meant the date wasn't tomorrow. He wasn't sure when the weekend was exactly, since Sans seemed to work every day so Red didn't exactly have a frame of reference as far as the days went.

He hoped the weekend never came...

For now, however, Sans was holding him and petting him and Red could fool himself into thinking that came from a place of genuine love... And not just because he was Sans' cat...

He didn't manage a purr this time...


	10. Chapter 10

Time went on and the weekend arrived and Sans was getting ready for his date. He wore a simple button up and black jeans that he got just for tonight. He was in the bathroom checking himself over when a knock came at the door.

He walked over and opened it and what he saw was his date. Dr. W.D. Gaster. His boss the taller than his brother Gaster. His cheeks flushed when he was handed a bouquet of roses. 

"Ya didn't hafta boss."

Gaster looked down at the little skeleton and smiled.

"Tonight it's just Gaster."

Sans smiled up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Come in and take a seat while I get these inta some water. Don't mind the cat toys. I kind a spoil him rotten." 

Sans chuckled as Gaster walked in and sat on the couch were Red normally sat....

xxx

The day of the date came and Red was in a foul mood. He'd known it was today because Sans had seemed extra excited, going on about what he would be doing on said date, wondering where they would be going, and fretting a little over what to wear that night. Red thought everything Sans tried on looked good on him, stains and all. Would this 'Gaster' person appreciate it?

His irritation burned just that little bit hotter. Fucking /Gaster/... The name was nearly a curse in Red's mind now. Every time it came up his mood would darken. Fucking asshole... Coming to take /Red's/ owner from him...

And then the asshole was /there/ and he had the outright fucking /gall/ to sit in /Red's spot/. Sonuvabitch had even scooted his stairs to the side and out of his way!

Growling lowly he slunk up to the couch. He did a little hop to get his claws into the cushions then pulled himself the rest of the way up, similar to that first time he'd been on the couch. It really was a hassle. Especially now that Red had put on some weight. Those stairs had spoiled him.

Glaring, he sized Gaster up, Red eyes scanning the tall man from head to toe. He sat up straight, hands folded in his lap. There was a self assured smile on his face and his eyes trailed after Sans as he moved into the kitchen.

Red hated him... He looked full of himself. Someone like this didn't fucking deserve someone as sweet and caring as Sans…

 

xxx

 

Sitting on the couch Gaster relaxed back before looking down at the small cat. He examined closely and noted the glowing Red eyes and smiled a crooked smile.

“Sans…. I didn’t know you had a….. /cat/…..

The good dr was well versed in many different scientific studies and he knew that this /cat/ was a special breed. Made in a lab and his curiosity was getting the better of him and the scientist in him wanted to perform many studies of this rare and interesting creature…..

Sans was looking for a good enough container for a vase and stumbled upon a old big gulp container from years back. Shrugging he called it good and rinsed it out filling it with water as he heard Gaster speak.

“Yea, past owner wanted ta put him down and I couldn’t let them so long story short I own a fluff ball. I love his stubby little legs. There so darn cute~”

Placing the container onto the counter Sans came over to the couch and sat down in his normal spot. Relaxing back sans plucked Red up put him on his lap not caring if he got any fur on him. 

“He’s a good lil guy. Couldn’t imagine my life without him~” Sans then lifted Red up and kissed the top of his head before letting him lay back down.

Gaster gave a certain look before he scooted over and placed an arm around the top of the couch as he leaned over Sans.

“If your giving out kisses I wouldn’t mind getting on from you~”

Sans head snapped up looking at Gaster with a glowing blue face and chuckled nervously as Gaster hand moved to cup Sans face his eyes light looking very intently as him as he started lean down to obtain a kiss……

 

xxx

 

Red's eyes flashed at the look Gaster sent him, sparking his panic. The smug bastard knew?! and he was close to Sans too! And he wasn't as passive and controllable as Slim!

What was he going to do?... What was he going to fucking do?! This asshole was going to mess everything up!

His heart was racing. His soul felt frantic. Even Sans picking him up and kissing him didn't help to ease his panic.

And then that asshole was getting closer, leaning in, /putting his fucking hands on Sans/, and Red just wanted him /gone/. he didn't care if Gaster was a monster. he didn't care if his claws could potentially do more damage than he expected. He didn't fucking /care/ as long as he could make this sonuvabitch go away!

He lunged, wrapping his short front legs around that reaching arm and sinking his teeth into an exposed wrist. He dug in his claws when the arm jerked back and tried to swing his hind legs up to get at the bastard with those claws too. He growled louder than he thought he ever had before, practically screaming.

xxx

Sans wasn’t sure what to make of Gaster being so forward and him leaning in for a kiss. Then he watched in horror as Red attacked Gaster. Gaster had made a sound of pain before throwing his arm and the cat to the side watching in horror as his cat was thrown a crossed the living room and against the wall.

Now you think a normal person would worry about the person who just got injured but not Sans. Sans was quickly next to his cat looking down and tears rolling down his skull.

“Fuck! Red! Are you okay?! Awww shit. Fuck. Shit. I don’t know what ta do!”

Gaster got up and walked over holding his arm. “Leave him, cat should be put down.” He said calmly.

Sans turned and looked in horror at the Dr. now. “Out.”

Gaster looked at him funny thinking that he heard wrong. “What was that?” His voice grew cold.

“I said. OUT!” Sans grasped Gaster soul and stormed over to his door throwing it open before flinging him out.

“If ya can’t respect my cat ya can’t respect me. Best we stay work friends only.” Sans let go of Gasters soul before slamming the door shut and locking it before promptly returning to where Red was.

“I wonder if a monster check would work on ya. Do they work on organic flesh? Shit I know I read a study on this before but I ain’t sure right now.”

Sans was shaking with his nerves before he pulled out his phones and started looking up emergency vet hospitals in his area that he could take Red to……

xxx

Gaster's arm flung out and Red wasn't able to hold on. It sent him sailing, tumbling through the air. Fear gripped him in that second. He wasn't exactly a sturdy cat! He thought his life might have flashed before his eyes..

Pain engulfed him and then everything stopped. For several seconds, Red knew nothing. When the world finally decided to start filtering back in it came in echoes. His head was ringing... Everything looked blurry for half a second before it came back into focus.

Sans? Where was-..?

He redirected his eyesight towards the door he thought he'd just heard open. There was Sans. And then there was Gaster. Or... There /went/ Gaster. The man's face was twisted up in some kind of comical disbelief as Sans used that blue magic of his to throw the guy right out of the fuckin house by his soul! Oh that was great! Red would get slammed into a dozen more walls just to see that again!

Or... Or maybe not... He quickly cut off the wheezy little huffs of his laughter when pain shot up his back, white hot and debilitating. Red locked up, trying to let the pain abate even a little bit. Slowly, it ebbed. He let out his held breath as it once more became a manageable throb.

By the time he was able to focus on something outside of his own body again, Sans had come back over to his side. There were tears on his face. His eye lights were tiny, trembling, barely seen in the voids of his sockets as his shaking hands poked at his phone.

Shit... Red hadn't meant to do that. He hadn't meant to hurt Sans like that... He looked so worried.

Red opened his mouth and let out a raspy little mewl, trying to assure Sans that he'd be ok. He wanted to reach for his owner, to lay a paw on his knee like he normally did when Sans seemed stressed about something, to provide what little comfort he could... But even minor twitches sent pain lancing down his back...

Dammit... This wasn't what he'd wanted…

xxx

After scrolling and coming across his Vet it clicked that he knew someone that wouldn’t mind helping him. He often called him or even went over to his house to get them a quick look at if needed if Sans thought it was urgent. Slim was the closest thing he had to a friend and dear he say best friend that wasn’t his brother.

“Stay right there please don’t move Red. Imma go get you help!”

He didn’t even fully stand up before he was porting through the void and to the front of Slims house. He knocked frantically before Slim was opening the door he didn’t even give a proper greeting before he snatched Slim up and ported with him through the void and back to his place.

“SLIM! Shit happened now Reds hurt! I don’t know what the hell ta do! Im freakin out man!”

Sans was shaking at this point unable to control his emotions. Even if it was a short time that Sans has known Red he has gotten very attached to his cat and couldn’t imagine his life without his little fluff ball.

xxx

Slim was just settling down on the couch for a nap when there came a frantic knocking at the door.

"Mutt! Door!" Came his brother's voice from the kitchen. They'd just finished dinner and Black hated to be interrupted when he was doing the dishes. He hated being interrupted when he was doing any form of cleaning actually.

So Slim obediently, if regretfully, got up from his comfy place on the couch to go see who was at the door at this hour. To his great shock, it was Sans. Sans who was crying. Sans who looked terrified out of his mind. 

His sockets barely had time to widen, his teeth only just parting to ask what was wrong, when his wrist was snatched up and he was suddenly somewhere else.

He was disorientated for a moment, blinking dumbly at nothing as Sans started to yell about Red. He'd never been taken along on someone else's shortcut before. Damn that was weird... Especially when it was out of nowhere.

"Uh...." Then he actually looked and took in the situation. Sans' words sank in. Red was sprawled out on the floor in a fairly unnatural position for a cat and Sans was rattling apart.

Slim's own soul kicked into overdrive.

"Shit!" He knelt down next to the prone feline, he hands hovering uselessly. Red eyes glared up at him, the barest rumble of a growl starting up before it abruptly cut off. Red had tried to raise his hackles, but even that small bit of tensing had hurt. Slim winced as he tried to think. 

"Shit, ok, uh..." Dammit! He was just a tech! He wasn't supposed to be responsible for this kinda thing! "Uhhh... Wh-what happened, first of all? H-how did 'e get hurt?"

Yes. yes this was good. get details first. he didn't see any blood, so that had to mean it wasn't life threatening, whatever it was, right? Unless there was internal bleeding... In which case he might only have a few minutes before Red /died/... Oh god, please don't have internals! He really couldn’t be panicking right now, but it was really hard not to when Sans was practically having a break down right next to him!

xxx

Sans was rattling up a storm trying to keep it together and failing horribly. If anything happened to his cat he wasn’t sure what he would do. When Slim spoke Sans tried his best to explain the situation.

“It was an accident. Red bit my date and he threw him across the room into the wall. I haven’t moved him… Is… is he going to be alright Slim? Should I go get yer bro? Should ya take him to the hospital? Fuck Slim I can’t lose my cat!”

He was full on hyperventilating now his vision was getting hazy and he was passed the point of being able to keep himself calm….

xxx

Red felt like his soul was cracking. Sans was hurting. He was hurting and Red couldn't fucking /do/ anything about it! He mewled and tried to drag himself towards Sans, despite the pain, but a large skeletal hand eased him gently back down.

"Woah, easy there little guy. Ya shouldn't be movin." Red looked up at Slim, pleading with his eyes. Slim was a good guy, right? He hadn't blown his secret before and he seemed to be friends with his owner. He'd do something. Right?

Slim felt like he was going to buckle under the pressure. First Red was hurt and Sans dragged him out here and begged for help. And now Sans was freaking out and the way Red was looking at him, projecting his concern, was begging him to look after Sans. Dammit! This was /why/ he was just a tech!

Hands shaking, he took a breath and turned to Sans. Wouldn't do if Red hurt himself more just trying to do something about Sans when Slim could at least provide what comfort he could.

Placing both hands on Sans' shoulder's he made the smaller skeleton face him. "Hey! Hey, look'it me right now! Ok, now listen up. Red's gonna be just fine. A'right? A-ain't like 'e got hit by a car or nothin. Yeah?" He tried to make his voice gentle, which wasn't exactly difficult given how soft spoken he was normally. He tried to project confidence, though stars knew he didn't have any. "Now I'm gonna check him over ta see if we can move 'im, but I need ya ta try ta calm down, ok? That's the best thing ya can do fer 'im right now. Can ya do that, Sans?"

xxx

 

All he could do was shake his head in agreement unable to use his words like he wanted to. He was trying his best to hold himself together and Slim did have a point he wasn't hit by a car but Black had told him that he was prone to back issues and this seemed to have hurt his back. His cat couldn't move after all and the more Sans thought about it the more he started to worry.

"I... I'm gonna... go... I can't see him like this... Slim call me when ya have news..." 

Sans said between choked words he stood up giving one last worrisome look towards Red before walking into his room and shutting the door. He couldn't handle seeing his cat hurt and he couldn't do nothing but worry the poor thing hovering over like he was.

Sitting on his bed his hands in his face as he tried to calm himself down and try it not think that there was a /slim/ chance he could lose Red. He shook his head not even his go to jokes were helping.....

xxx

 

Slim sighed as he watched Sans leave, but at least the guy wasn't hyperventilating anymore. Maybe it was for the best that he went to his room...

Red didn't seem to think so, his pitiful little mewls growing louder as he struggled to follow after Sans. Slim thought it was rather endearing that Red had grown to care so much for Sans, but it wasn't helping anything for him to be trying to move like that. He placed a hand on him again, easing him back down, and this time got a growl for his efforts.

"H-hey! Now what'd I say bout movin around so much? Ya wanted 'im ta calm down, right? Well that's what 'e's doin!" Slim said, hoping to calm Red back down. He took a breath, trying to calm himself as well. "Ok. Next thing ta do is ta get ya feelin better again. Yeah?" Slim soothed, rubbing a thumb lightly over Red's ear. 

Red didn't like leaving Sans alone, but he supposed Slim had a point. Red was the one distressing Sans right now. So it made sense that Sans would want to be away from him... Even if that hurt....

"Ok. Now hopefully this'll be a bit easier than m'used to since ya can answer questions n' such. Just uh... Be honest with me?" He waited for Red's irritated little murr before he reached for one of Red's hind paws. "Can ya feel this?"

Red made a little noise when Slim gently pet Red's foot. It was so much better than trying to illicit a pain response in a normal cat. Unfortunately... "Uh... Oh.. I uh, guess we should figure out how ya can say yes an' no, huh? Umm... One noise for yes and two fer no?"

Red rolled his eyes but gave the obligatory single noise. Slim went through the process again before asking if Red could feel it and got a yes. Slim breathed a small sigh of relief. "Ok. Ya ain't paralyzed. Tha's good. Should pro'lly still get ya in fer an x-ray though, just ta be safe. Think y'could handle bein moved around a little?"

Red tensed and gave an unsure little warble. It was technically one noise, but Slim thought he got the gist of the response. He winced sympathetically. "Ah, yeah, I imagine it don't feel too good moving around if ya ain't got up yet... I'll uh... I'll be gentle as I can."

And Slim was indeed gentle. He also moved slowly, holding still whenever Red started to get louder with his pained little whines. Cats weren't normally this verbose about their pain. It was breaking Slim's soul to hear it. After what seemed like ages, though, Slim was able to stand with Red carefully cradled on one arm, held securely against his chest.

Almost as an after thought, he called out to Sans. "I'm takin Red t'the clinic, Sans! I'll uh.. call when we know somethin bout how 'e is!"

Then he wasted no more time in taking a shortcut of his own to the clinic. He settled Red in the x-ray room, then took another shortcut home to fetch his, no doubt, irate brother. M'lord didn't like it when Slim randomly went missing like that.

xxx

He covered the side of his skull trying to block out the noise but it was useless he kept hearing Red mewl and it was breaking him. Sans wanted to be out there but he knew it would just upset him to see Red like that and to not be able to do anything. It wasn’t much longer before he heard Slim say he was taking Red to the clinic all Sans could do was flop over and wait for the call.

He wasn’t laying down long before he stood up and started pacing around the house and starting to actually clean up what little there was to clean. He needed to do something and apparently cleaning was that something.

Once the few things he had to clean he flopped down onto the couch and looking over to where Red normally laid if he wasn’t cuddled up against Sans. Then Sans noticed out of the corner of his sight that his stairs were moved, quickly he moved them back before sitting back on the couch. He pulled out his phone and stared at it waiting for the call…..

xxx

Black was indeed pissy when Slim went to get him. He was also pissy about being called into work after he'd already clocked out. But Slim knew his brother, and he knew just mentioning the state Red was in would have Black going along to the clinic, even if he did complain about it. Loudly. And insistently.

Slim couldn't help but smile. His brother could project that attitude of his all he wanted, Slim knew him better than that.

Red hissed at Black. Black hissed back. Then it was strictly business as Black set up the x-ray and had Slim maneuver Red onto a small stretcher to minimize how much Red got jostled. Which was something Red appreciated.

"Three fractured ribs and a hairline spinal fracture." Black muttered to himself when the x-ray came back. "I'd like to have a word with the dick that did this..." He seethed.

"How 'bout we just focus on gettin him fixed up first?" Slim offered, placing a hand on Black's shoulder.

Black took a breath, then let it out. "Yes. And get your fucking hand off me. I did not give you permission to touch me." He rolled his shoulder to dislodge the hand and stalked back over to the table where Red was laying. Slim held both hands up disarmingly and smiled a little crookedly, backing out of Black's way.

As Black set in on bandaging and such, Slim went to the phone. He dialed Sans' number, then waited for him to answer.

xxx

Sans was in the middle of being curled up on the couch and half watching television when the phone started to ring. Jumping up he grabbed his phone that was lying next to him and answered.

“SLIM! How’s my cat? Can I come get him? Is he alright? What’s wrong with him?” The worry and shakiness was heard plain as day in his tone.

xxx

"Uh... Fine. Not yet, but maybe in bout half an hour. Yes. And he's got himself a few cracked bones and some bruises, but that's about the worst of it." Slim responded, answering each frantic question patiently. "There's no internal bleedin and he ain't paralyzed, which were the big concerns. He's in a bit a' pain which makes it hard fer 'im ta move around, but we'll get him set up with some pain meds, yeah?"

 

He typed up the prescription while he was still on the phone, checking to make sure the pain medications they needed were in stock there at the clinic. They were. He printed up the label, then went to get a bottle of the stuff.

"Little guy didn't even need surgery or nothin. M'lord's gettin him all trussed up right now ta make sure he don't shift nothin he shouldn't while he's healin."

xxx

Eye light going out he clutched the phone closer to his skull. “A…alright… I… ill see ya… in a few.”

With that he hung up and magic started rolling down his face. His bones started rattling as he felt a pain in his soul that his cat was broken. His mind was blank as he worried about Red it took him a few before he started to think of questions to ask them.

30 mins went by and Sans ported to the clinic into the lobby .

“Yo, Slim. M’here fer Red.” He used the jacket sleeve to whip his eyes from magic he was just shedding. He was exhausted from all the crying he’d done.

xxx

 

Slim poked his head out of a doorway. "Oh hey! Why don'tcha come on back here?"

He didn't wait to see if Sans was following, but he continued speaking as if he were. "M'lord finished up a while ago, but I've been hangin out with Red since then. A'ready gave him his first round of meds n' he seems ta be feelin better."

He'd actually been trying to talk with Red a bit. It was a little difficult given Red's lack of vocabulary and general attitude, but it wasn't so bad. Better than trying to get small talk out of his brother most days. Slim led Sans to a small open kennel where Red was resting on a little pet bed. 

Red had his middle wrapped in stiff bandages to brace his ribs and back. It kept him from moving around very much but it also made breathing a little more difficult. It was an ok trade off as far as Red was concerned, because it also lessened the sharp pain that came when his fractured bones were moved.

He'd been starting to get impatient. Slim wasn't too bad as far as company went, but the guy made Red feel uneasy. He kept asking questions that Red didn't want to answer and he wasn't easily deterred when Red growled at him. It was also frustrating that Red couldn't get across anything more than yes or no. 

All he wanted to hear out of Slim's mouth was how Sans was doing...

Then Slim came in and Sans was behind him. Instantly, Red brightened up, his ears perking forward and a subtle purr echoing in his chest. He started to lift his head off the pillow, but the pain medication had the unfortunate side effect of making him dizzy, so he quickly sank back down. His joy at seeing his owner wasn't diminished in the least, though, and he let out an excited little mewl.

“Looks like someone’s happy ta see ya.” Slim drawled, stepping back so the two could have their happy reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter now has an associated fanwork!
> 
> [The Scientist and the Sausage Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299532) By [PEDAwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEDAwriter/pseuds/PEDAwriter)


	11. Chapter 11

Seeing Red laying down in the bandages he was wrapped in he felt a twinge of pain in his soul but pushed it way as he quickly walked over to reach cupping the others furry little face and gently petting him.

“Hey Red… How’s my favorite guy?” His voice worn as he spoke.

Turning he looked over towards Slim not stopping his gentle petting he was showering Reds face with.

“Thanks…. This means a lot Slim. What are the orders from black? Want to make sure Red has the fastest and easiest recovery possible.” His face turned back towards Red giving him a warm soft smile….

xxx

 

Sans looked so... Tired... Red pressed his face against Sans' hand, trying to purr louder just for his owner's benefit. 'I'm ok!' he was trying to say. 'I'm just fine! So stop lookin like ya lost yer best friend!'

Slim was just about purring himself, taking in the relieved, happy, and affectionate air the other two were giving off. He leaned up against the wall, a hand moving to cover his mouth as he yawned. After the excitement of earlier, he was well and truly ready for bed.

"M'lord says ta make sure he don't move around too much. So set him up with a comfy spot at home. Make sure ta give him his meds at least every six ta eight hours fer the first day or two ta manage his pain and any swelling." There had been instructions for toileting help as well, but Slim wasn't sure how to go about explaining that stuff when Red... Didn't really need to do that stuff like a purely fleshy animal would... So he chose not to say anything and hoped Sans wouldn't ask about it.

"Should only take about a week before we can take that bandage off, so long as he don't get too antsy and mess himself up." He sent Red a look, letting the cat know that comment had mostly been for him. Red huffed, his tail flicking slightly in irritation before he decided to just ignore Slim all together. That wasn't too difficult given the lovely distraction of Sans' fingers moving over his head and face. Sans was smiling at him too. Stars, his smile was so beautiful.

xxx  
As slowly and carefully as he could manage he lifted Red up as much as his cast would permit.

“We must look a sight. Both banged up and bandaged.” It was directed both at Slim and Red but he also really wasn’t looking for an answer either.

“Thanks again Slim…” He grabbed the meds from Slim before porting home with Red…..

Once home he laid Red on the couch gently before he walked over to a small linen closet that he kept a few spare pillows and blankets for when his brother wanted to stay over. Bringing the pillow over he moved Red up onto that so it was easier to move. Satisfied with Red situation he sat down sitting closer that normal to Red.

“How ya holdin up buddy? Think ill use some of my vacation time and stay home fer a bit. Good thing I don’t use them that often. Okay maybe I don’t use them but I am now.”

He gave Red another scratch before he turned on the television putting a late night comedy show on. He wanted something that would help life him back up. His cat was going to be fine. His cat was home. He needed to calm down. He wanted to punch his boss. He wouldn’t but it didn’t make him not enjoy the thought of him literally flying out of his house. Shaking anymore negative thoughts he went and lazily rested his hand next to his cat just for that proof that he was there with him still and leaned back to enjoy the show.

xxx

 

Slim chuckled as Sans ported off without paying. He'd just have to text the guy later. For now, he took his own shortcut home, eager for his bed and the company of his snappish brother.

Red winced as he was moved, though it wasn't nearly as bad as before. The meds and the bandages helped a whole fuckin lot. Not to mention how being held close to Sans like this was practically a balm on his soul.

He snuggled down into the pillow when he was placed on it, eyes fixed adoringly on Sans. He was so glad that Sans was looking so much better. It had killed him to see Sans so torn up... Even if it had gotten that asshole out of the house and gotten the whole 'date' affair cancelled. It hadn't been worth it if it made Sans hurt like that...

Seeing Sans' hand placed so close to him, Red moved to nuzzle the smooth fingers. A small pink tongue darted out to place a short, apologetic kiss on one of them, then he turned to watch TV, his face feeling a tad warmer than usual.

xxx

Time passed and Sans let out a yawn before turning the tv off. Turning he looked down at Red and carefully lifted Red up via the pillow and carried him to the bedroom.

“Time fer bed….”

Setting the pillow closest to the wall he stripped down to his boxers and crawled in and under his blanket. Nuzzling his pillow to get comfy he stopped and looked at Red with a soft smile.

“I love ya Red. Feel better.”

Closing his socket it took him no time at all before he was softly snoring sleeping the night away….

xxx

 

For a week things went pretty good. All things considered anyway... The inability to move was pretty god damn annoying, but for the most part he was happy wherever Sans put him. Mostly because Sans was usually right there with him. Red woke up next to Sans. Watched TV with Sans. Ate with Sans. And went back to bed at the end of the day with Sans. All in all, it was pretty damn nice. Especially since that meant Sans was eating, sleeping, and not overworking himself. It was a fucking miracle!

So on the day that Red was due to get his bandages off, Red was feeling pretty bittersweet about it. This meant things were going to go back to how they were before Red's little accident, weren't they... Sans was going to go back to work now that Red didn't need him around damn near twenty four seven. He was going to go back to neglecting himself... 

Red grit his teeth when Sans ported them back to the house, pressing his face closer to the firm chest he was braced against. He'd almost considered pitching a fit when Black had checked him over, thinking maybe he could just pretend to not be completely healed yet. If he still needed Sans, then Sans wouldn't go back to work, right? But he hadn't been able to put that worried look back on his owner's face... So the check up had gone as smoothly as could be expected and now they were back home and Red had no way of keeping Sans there with him…

xxx

He had taken the time off and spent the next week with his cat. It was the best vacation he ever took honestly he hated most of the time he took off because it was mandatory and he just wanted to be working. This was the first time he wanted to be home and not at work. It wasn’t even because he had to face his boss once he went back. He could have cared less at this point about the Dr. felt he just was worried about his cat and how he was doing.

Needless to say he probably overly spoiled his cat doing anything and everything and not leaving his side once during the time. The check up and removal of his bandages went well they had just gotten home and Red seemed to be extra needy. Walking over to the couch he plopped down letting Red snuggle into him.

“M’glad yer better Red. Ya had me worried.”

Sans scratched around his ears. He’d giving a little extra attention to one of his ears each time Red would press into his hand. After another moment he leaned down kissing the top of Reds head. A soft smile on his face as he looked lovingly at his pet.

“I couldn’t imagine my life without ya.”

Sans hummed to himself before he continued talking. “ Think tomorrow ill go back ta work. Bills won’t pay themselves sadly and I have missed so much of the project already. Might have to cram in some overtime ta makeup fer the time I’ve missed.” Sans started mumbling about what he lasted remember of the current project and wondering how much farther they had come.

xxx

'I couldn't imagine my life without you either...' Red thought to himself, big red eyes glancing up at his owner's soft face and affectionate smile. His chest felt both lighter and tighter at the words. He loved Sans. And not in the way a cat should love their owner... But that was definitely not the love Sans had for him.

Could-.... Could he change that? If Sans knew? Would he-.... Would Red be able to keep Sans here? Or make him take care of himself better? 

Sans wouldn't... React badly... Would he?...

He curled closer to Sans, pressing into the gentle petting. he felt sick to his stomach. He'd never had to tell someone on his own before. Hell, he'd never cared about a person enough to actually tell them. Either they'd already known, or he'd been found out on accident... Or he'd left before it had become an issue...

It had almost never been a good thing when his owners knew though... But Sans was different. Sans was better! He... Things would be fine, right?

He couldn't get himself to purr even with Sans petting him. He couldn't make himself leave Sans' lap either though. If he did come clean and Sans decided it was too much... Then Red might never get to feel this again...

He argued with himself, trying to decide if it was worth the risk.

xxx

Sans stopped his muttering some time later and went about his normal routine with Red making sure to give him extra attention to his cat as he planned on pulling longer shift the next day. The evening came and he turned in early soon after they ate dinner.

Laying down he pulled Red close to him as he normally did giving his face more skeletal kisses than normal.

“Im gonna be goin in super early tomorrow, lets get as much sleep as we can. Won’t be home till late so ya gotta protect the house while im gone.”

Sans chuckled lightly nuzzling his face into Reds furr, “My precious vicious kitty cat~ Who needs a guard dog when you have a badass cat with the cutest little legs in the world~”

Settling down more he closed his sockets as he continues to give Red lazy pets as he slowly drifted to sleep that night.

xxx

He couldn't sleep. How could he? His stomach had been tying itself in knots all day just thinking about /maybe/ going through with what he was considering. But really, what choice did he have? All of his other reasons for doing this aside, he knew that Gaster would probably tell Sans anyway. And wouldn't it be better if Red told Sans himself? Wouldn't Sans be upset with him if he found out from someone else?

If Red told Sans... If Sans knew... Then Red could take care of him better. He could make sure Sans ate. He could make sure Sans slept. He could make sure Sans didn't spend all of his time at work. He could... He could have a chance at making Sans /his/...

There was always that chance that things might go wrong, but things couldn't stay the way they were either. Sans was working himself into a hole. It was honestly some kind of miracle the guy had managed to stand on his own for so long. Red thought that could probably be attributed to papyrus. But Papyrus wasn't around all the time. Red was though... And as long as Sans accepted him, then Red hoped to be around in a much more effective way.

It took hours to form up his resolve. 'Just a little longer' he'd kept telling himself. 'Enjoy it just a little longer. Just in case I can't have it anymore...' He soaked up Sans' words and praises and affections almost desperately, clinging to the hope that he could keep them. Then he laid near his owner, trying to convince himself to do this before it got too late.

It was dark when he finally gathered up his courage and moved. The room was lit only dimly by the moon and stars through the curtain. As well as the slight glow to his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he allowed his magic to flow. He was bathed in a shifting light as his body changed, fur receding until only his ears and tail remained, limbs lengthening to fit a small skeletal form.

Soon, there was no longer a cat laying on the bed with Sans, but what appeared to be another skeleton monster. His teeth and claws were still sharp. His ears and tail still twitched with his nerves. His collar still fit snugly around his neck. But the rest of him had changed, the soft ball of fluff he'd once been replaced by hard edges and eyes that shone more brightly than ever.

Hesitantly, he reached to gently shake Sans awake. "S-sans?..."

xxx

Sans wasn’t known to be a light sleeper. He was more on the heavy side. When Red shook him all it did was make Sans hum in his sleep before wrapping his arms around Reds form and pulling him close nuzzling his face against the others fuzzy ear.

“mmm good kitty~”

xxx

Red stiffened, his ears falling back against his skull as he started to sweat. Shit! This wasn't how this was supposed to go!

Or... Or maybe this was a good thing? Red wasn't sure! He'd never done this before!

Regardless, having Sans' arms around him was a nice feeling. Comforting. It made it a little easier to try again.

"S-sans! C'mon! M'tryin ta sh-show ya shit!" He pressed his hands against Sans' chest, still exceedingly careful of his claws, and gave a little shake.

xxx

Once again he was shook lightly and all it resulted in was his hold tightening slightly and another mumble.

“Red….. st…op… mo…vin…..”

xxx

He was pulled a little closer, his face getting pressed to Sans' chest as well this time and forcing a startled little murr from him. The room got marginally brighter as his face started to burn. His tail lashed nervously behind him.

"Saaannns...." He whined, getting frustrated both with himself and with Sans for being so hard to wake up. This shouldn't be so hard!

"W-wake the fuck up asshole!" he was starting to shake a little. He liked this too much. Sans didn't even know what he was doing right now! It felt too much like Red was taking advantage. He gave a slightly rougher shake, his wide eye lights focusing up at the sleeping face of his owner.

xxx

“Mmmmm….”

He opened his eyes, sleep still heavy and he was meet with a glowing red face and wonderful bright red eyes.

“P…pretty….”

His hands slowly moved over the form of a naked skeleton and his face flushed. He doesn’t remember seeing a striking skeleton like this, enough to form an apparent wet dream about them. With how tired he felt he wondered if they already had the fun part….

xxx

His face burned even brighter at the compliment, making him feel almost dizzy with how much magic was rushing to his face. Then Sans' hands started to wander and he let out a strained whine, his joints starting to ache with just how rigidly he was holding himself.

This was so not the reaction he was expecting! Was Sans even actually awake?! He saw eye lights, but they were so fuzzy and indistinct.

"W-wait a-.. a-are ya even-... sh-shit!" a hand trailed over his sacrum and he jolted, giving a soft mewl. Embarrassed and lost as to what he should be doing, he hid his face back against Sans' chest. Maybe this had been a bad idea... Maybe it would have been better to wait until Sans was already awake. This was quickly devolving into a situation that Red wasn't sure he could handle.

xxx

Sans used his other hand and lifted Reds face up to see those amazing eye lights.

“Such a sweet little thing ya are.”

His thumb ran across the others flushed bone before he leaned in giving the other a kiss. This was a dream so he could do whatever he wanted to this strange yet stunning skeleton he found in his bed.

xxx

"Mmff!!" His mind misfired. Everything went blank. His eye lights guttered out and he stopped breathing.

Sans was kissing him... Sans was /kissing/ him... /Sans/ was kissing /him/!!

His fingers curled suddenly around the ribs beneath them, squeezing them a little roughly. He whined piteously under the assault. Overwhelmed tears stung his sockets as he tried to get his thought process jump started again. This shouldn't be happening... Or at least he thought so? But it felt so good! But he wasn't even sure Sans was awake! But maybe he was and he was just having a really positive reaction? But that wouldn't make any sense!! 

xxx

The other whined and squeezed his ribs and he gasped out in pain.

“F..fuck!”

Looking down he saw tear stained eyes as he woke up more. He then took in the others form and realized he wasn’t sleeping and there was a strange skeleton in his bed. He let go and jumped up and away before falling off his short bed. Thankfully the fall wasn’t far so it didn’t hurt and he ended up with a leg on the mattress and his butt on the ground as he stared intently at the naked skeleton in his bed.

The longer he stared at the glowing face the more he took in. The fluffy ears the twitching tail the spiked collar with red little heart tag. His face got so bright so fast that he got dizzy with the rush of magic.

“R…Red???”

xxx

The moment that pained noise left Sans Red pulled his hands back to himself. Shit! What had he done! He'd lost himself! Was Sans ok? Was he-

Then Sans was pushing away from him, falling off the side of the bed. Red made as if to try to catch his owner, but his reaction time was off. "Shit! S-sans! Sorry! Sorry! A-are ya a'right?"

xxx

He was still stunned on the floor with a worried look as he kept staring at the tag around Reds neck.

‘This… this is Red?’ He thought to himself. His face went brighter at the realization that he just kissed his cat.

“Shit… Red… is that really you?” He wanted to make sure before he jumped to anymore conclusions.

xxx

Red shrank back a little bit under that intense stare. At least-... At least Sans recognized him? That was good, right?

"Uh... Y-yeah... Sorry. I uh, just wanted ta-.. I-I mean ya deserve ta know and-... Shit I really didn't expect ya ta-... Fuck..." His face heated back up, a shaking hand moving to cover his teeth. He averted his eyes to the bed sheets, unable to meet Sans' gaze. "Y-ya actually...."

xxx

“S..shit I didn’t mean ta! I mean I did but I thought I was dreamin. And FUCK! And….. wait…… How can ya turn into a monster? WAIT! IS THIS WHY YA DON’T SHIT! Wait!”

His fascination with what he was seeing was now over powering his common sense. He took no time at all to breach the short distance between then and started looking at every bit of Reds naked body. Pulling his arms up and seeing what differences were between him.

“You’re gorgeous Red! You are magnificent! Look at this! Such a beauty of science! I wonder where ya were created. Everything is flawless! I wonder if I can find any articles on you. I’ve never heard of monster animals that have two forms!”

After a while he placed his hand and Reds hand next to each other taking in the differences between and being in awe at the only slight differences. He felt like a child in a candy store with the possibilities that was sitting in front of him on his bed. There were stars in his eye lights as he took in everything that was Red.

xxx

It was remarkable how quick Red switched over from flustered to completely unimpressed when one of the first things that registered in Sans' head upon learning what he was was the sudden rationalization of his digestive system. In the next moment, however, Sans was right up in his face, invading his personal space and running both his hands and his eyes all over him. The sudden attention startled him and he shied away, though he didn't get far before Sans had a hold of one of his arms.

"Uh.. H-hey..." He tried to interject, but Sans seemed to be in his own little world now. The first few comments had him flushing red again, but the latter comments made his nerves rise back to the surface. Somehow, he'd managed to forget that Sans had claimed to be a scientist. His soul sank and he began to wonder if he'd just made a huge mistake.

"Y-ya think Im... Some kinda fuckin science project?..." It hurt. He tried to tug his hand away, scooting backwards on the bed in a subconscious attempt at escape. He'd thought Sans was different. Sans was good! and kind! And compassionate! But now he was being painfully reminded of his days as a kitten when all he'd known were sterile labs and rough handling.


	12. Chapter 12

Sans just stared at Red for a moment before his actions really sank in. He was worried that he didn’t feel guiltier about going overboard. He felt honestly conflicted with what he was feeling. He wanted to pull out a notepad and write everything about Red and go over it with his colleagues from work. Another part felt slightly embarrassed for touching him in such an intimate way just a bit ago.

There were a few more second of weird quiet between them before Sans spoke again looking away from Red.

“M’sorry that I went overboard there. I am a monster of science and learning this got my wheels turning. Its just so much ta take in. I went ta bed with my cat and woke up to a monster. Its shockin ta say the least. No wonder ya like burgers so much…. You know you could have told me sooner. I feel bad for treatin ya like a house pet this entire time. This does explain a lot that goes on around the house.”

He started to go over everything that went on between Red and himself. How he never realized there was something much more to his cat.

xxx

Red didn't exactly feel reassured by the apology. It sounded a little bit more like an excuse. He felt like he was being picked apart and it was pissing him off. He'd already been feeling vulnerable after Sans had-... And now it was just so much worse.

He backed away a little more, his ears angled back. "Didn't fuckin trust ya sooner..." He tried to remind himself that he did trust Sans now. That this was still the sweet owner who'd cried over him just because he'd been hurt. Who'd comforted him when he needed it. Who'd saved his life more than once.

xxx

He wasn’t sure what he should do with this new information. He sat there quietly for a few moments to gather his thoughts and try to calm down the scientist in him. Taking a slow breath he looked back at Red.

“Okay, so, what do we do now? I can’t treat ya like a normal pet now. Cause well yer not. Shit, how did yer passed owners deal with this revelation? I feel very conflicted in how to proceed.”

‘Also cat’s shouldn’t be hot…’ he thought to himself.

xxx

A low growl rumbled in his chest. "I don't wanna talk about them assholes..." He certainly wasn't going to let Sans reference his past owners for how to act with him. He'd hated them. He didn't want Sans to be anything like them.

"Ya... Ya don't need ta change nothin..." Then he remembered why he'd done this in the first place and amended himself. "Well... 'Cept maybe stop bein a fuckin dumbass." He grumbled.

xxx

A confused look formed on his face as he tilted his head to the side ever so slightly.

“Ya gonna have’ta explain this onto me cause I have no idea where yer going with this.”

Thinking over recent actions he couldn’t pinpoint what he has done to be considered a dumbass.

xxx 

Red sighed, his tail lashing with a surge of annoyance as he glared up at his owner. "Ya don't fuckin eat enough. Ya push yerself too damn hard. Ya blame yerself fer things that ain't yer god damn fault. And ya do stupid shit like takin in angry strays when ya can't even handle a stupid fuckin accidental scratch!" He started out low, but by the end he was nearly shouting. It was just... So frustrating! “Ya deserve better’n what ya give yerself ya dumb shit!”

xxx

Sans couldn’t help but to chuckle, “Okay ya yea got me there. I will admit I don’t take care of myself as well as I should. Also when I first found ya you were very mellow and honestly you haven’t given me any trouble. So ya claws accidently got me as I said I’m a 1hp monster don’t got much paddin. I’ve lived this long just fine and I got a great Bro ta help remind me ta take care of m’self. Well now it also seems I got a cat that’s gonna nag at me as well.”

He thought it was funny that his cat was trying to take care of him. He then remembered the time the food bowl had been in his room and it clicked and he sputtered out another laugh.

“Oh gods above you tried ta feed me that one time didn’t ya? When the bowl was in my room? Here I thought ya were just bored but ya were actually tryin ta feed me! Oh that’s priceless! Wait…..”

Sans covered his bare bones seeing how he was only in his boxers.

“YOU’VE SEEN ME NAKED!!! The things I have done around you! Oh gods! I feel so ashamed of my actions. Have I scarred you for life now? Is that the real reason you’re showin me this form cause ya tired of seein my ugly ass walk around the house naked? I don’t blame ya on that one. Im so pasty ya could use me as glue.”

xxx

There was something in the way Sans took Red's anger and just let it wash past him. It was like Red couldn't really sustain it when there was nothing for it to beat against. Here Red was yelling and screaming and then there was Sans... Smiling and laughing in that gentle way that made Red's soul feel lighter.

He huffed, not really appreciating the nonchalance. And then the more Sans talked, the redder Red's face got. Stupid shitty sonuvabitch... Poking fun at him for trying to help in the only way he'd known how at the time...

And then of course Sans remembered what happened that same night and Red dug his claws into the sheets under his knees. Just the thought of how Sans' magic had tinted his bones, the sight of that pretty blue cock in Sans' gentle hands, the look on Sans' face as he'd reached his peak... Red felt his magic stir and he quickly averted his eyes.

"It w-wasn't like I /m-meant/ ta see ya!" He shouted, voice cracking. "A-and it ain't like ya haven't seen me! And stop fuckin bad mouthin yerself!" He continued with a frown. "Y-ya ain't bad ta look at or nothin! I-" He paused, the back tracked, hands suddenly waving in the air defensively. "Shit! I-I mean I wasn't starin or nothin but I noticed! ya know? I mean a' course I fuckin noticed! But I wasn't tryin ta be a pervert'r nothin! i swear! Y'were just- I-i was just- I-" Shit! he hadn't meant to say half that stuff! Sans probably thought he was weird now! That hadn't been his intention at all!

xxx

Sans eyes gutted out and a strain smile was on his face.

“I was talkin about me walkin out from the shower…. You…. You watched me…. This is some fucked up dream isn’t it. This is cause I fucked up the last experiment and blamed the intern isn’t it?”

His face was glowing his eyes still gutted and he was trying to come to the realization that if Red was a normal cat it wouldn’t matter but Red wasn’t and he had seen Sans in a situation that was to intimate for comfort.

xxx

Red flinched as Sans' eyes went dark, his teeth snapping shut to stop the flow of garbled stuttering. Shit... Shit that was scary... His face looked strained and harsh without the soft glow of his eye lights. Red started to shake.

Fuck... Sans hadn't even known Red had seen him in the bedroom... Red had just seriously fucked up.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry..." He croaked out as he started to back away again. He hadn't seen Sans like this before. Or wait... Yes he had. Right before his owner had thrown his date out of his house... Was sans angry with him?

Red opened his mouth, trying and failing to force words past a tight throat. Then his fear got the better of him. He turned tail and scrambled off the bed, shifting his form as he did so he'd have more spaces available to him to hide. He ended up behind the couch, but when that wasn't good enough, he forced his small body underneath the large piece of furniture. It was a small area and he hated it, but more than that, he hated the thought of being out where Sans could find him. 

He couldn't stand that empty gaze being directed at him…

xxx

He watched Red switch forms and run out of the room. This really was his cat. His cute adorable cat was a hot monster that had watched him masturbate. This had to be some horrid dream. He should apologize to the intern.

Flopping over he hide his skull into the pillow and groaned. He needed all this to be a dream he didn’t know shit about animals and now that his was apparently a monster hybrid he definitely didn’t know shit. Hes going to go to sleep and wake up and he will just have a cat and nothing else.

It took him longer than he wanted but he finally fell asleep and woke up hours later to his alarm. He rolled out of his bed and rubbed his eyes.

“Fucked up dream I had….”

He got up and went about his business like nothing weird had happened last night and that it really was a dream….

xxx

Sans didn't come after him. Red had waited for it to happen, but his owner seemed to have left him alone for now. Red breathed a little sigh of relief and slowly pulled himself from beneath the couch. He shook himself to get rid of the dust bunnies.

He wasn't sure why that had scared him so much... for just a moment, he'd actually thought Sans might try to hurt him. That was ridiculous though. Sans wouldn't hurt anybody! least of all Red... Right?

Red didn't sleep much that night. He also didn't have the will to do any of the other things he usually did, like play or explore. He mostly just laid around and stressed.

He didn't think he'd accomplished anything that he'd wanted to. he really didn't think Sans would put forth any effort to take care of himself now, just because Red had complained a little bit. And if he really was angry with Red then why would he listen to Red in the first place?

Before he knew it the sun was starting to brighten the sky outside the window. Sans would be getting up soon. With a brief surge of magic, Red was back on two feet. If Sans wasn't going to take care of himself, then Red would just have to take care of him. He'd seen Papyrus cook a few times. It didn't look too hard.

Inspecting the fridge, he found a few eggs left over from when Papyrus had made omelettes. He took out two and then went to grab the pan Papyrus had used before. It was then he came to his first hurdle.

The stove was fairly high up... Red was still a bit taller than it was, of course, but the appliance was still standard height and Red was... Not... he gave a little huff of annoyance then went to grab a chair from the small kitchen table. he stood it in front of the stove then was easily able to reach the dials so he could turn one of the burners on. he searched the kitchen for a spatula like Papyrus had used, then went back to the stove to actually start cooking.

It went pretty well, he thought. He got a small bit of shell or two in the pan when he broke the eggs, but that should be fine. And he cooked the eggs a little long, he thought, since they were starting to look a little crispy in some places... But all in all it looked like a perfectly edible breakfast! he was just starting to dish the eggs onto a plate when he heard Sans' alarm go off.

His soul jumped with panic. Was Sans still angry? Would he yell at Red? Kick him out? Pick him up with his blue magic and-

He dropped the pan, the metal clanging loudly against the counter. He winced at the noise and quickly changed back to his smaller form and darted back for the backside of the couch. 

Why was he scared? He shouldn't be this scared! Everything was fine! Sans was handling everything just fine! Right?

Shit... He forgot to turn off the stove…

xxx

Finishing getting dressed he heard a crash and ran out of his room with his left eye glowing with magic as he scanned his house. Finding nothing he did a little exploration and found the stove on and eggs partially on a plate and a pan on the ground. Turning off the stove he cleaned up the mess as he let his mind go over the fact that someone was cooking and now nowhere to be found.

‘It was just a dream… just… a dream…’

A shaky breath escaped he couldn’t handle this. He picked up a cat, took care of a cat, and it was a cat…. Right? Once things were as cleaned as they were going to get he walk into the living room and looked around.

“Red? Where are ya buddy?” His voice held his nerves he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know if Red was more than just a cat…

xxx

Red tried to even his breathing as he heard Sans moving around the kitchen. He heard the stove click off and the sound of the pan being set in the sink. Then he heard the clink of dishes and the sound of something going into the trash. 

Was sans throwing out his eggs?! Sure they hadn't been perfect but they hadn't been that bad! Had they?! Did Sans even try them? Red tried to ignore the twisting little bundle of hurt that settled in his chest.

then Sans came into the living room and called for him. Sans' voice sounded off. It wasn't his usual light hearted call. It was edged with nerves and uncertainty. Part of Red really, really didn't want to go out there where Sans could see him, but the other part... He didn't like hearing Sans be this off balance. This nervous. And it was Red's fault. He should at least face the music.

Slowly, he started to step towards the end of the couch. He peered around the side anxiously, wide red eyes casting a faint light in the still dim room. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, his small body shaking slightly. Was Sans still angry? Red couldn't fight back if he was... Anyone else Red would have simply scratched to hell and gotten away from them... But Sans... He didn't want to hurt sans…

xxx

Catching Red eye lights out of the corner he turned and looked at him giving him a half smile.

“Soooo. Uhhhh…. Was I dreamin or are you more than what you look?”

He felt silly for talking with his cat and actually waiting for a response. Part of him the more science part wanted his cat to be special and wanted to study him. The other part of him wanted just to have a normal cat. His life wasn’t set to own a cat as it was but a special cat that could turn into a monster? He felt even worse for all the times he had left Red alone to fend for himself.

xxx

 

A... A dream? Sans thought it was all just something he dreamed up? His soul lurched and for one terrible moment he considered lying. He thought about just going back to being just some cat. He had an out here. He could make all of last night go away and pretend everything was fine again...

But then... He'd be back at square one. /Nothing/ would change. And Sans would probably slowly kill himself with his horrible habits...

Still shaking slightly, his ears pinned back against his skull, he took a few more steps out then let his magic change him again. He sat huddled against the side of the couch, his claws dug into the material in an effort to calm himself down. 

"A-are ya still angry?..." Please just let this be ok…

xxx

 

He watched his cat change into a skeleton form and a mix of emotions went through him. Shock, awe, fascination, realization, and then full on embarrassment before he was shocked back into reality when Red spoke. It took him a moment to come to terms that Red thought he was angry at him.

“W…why did you think I was angry at ya?”

 

xxx

 

Was... Was that a trick question? Red shied away a little more, uncertainty pricking at his nerves. He frowned a little, taking in Sans' expression as he tried to figure out what he was thinking.

"You-... Y-you uh... A-aren't ya?" Had he just imagined it? The way Sans had looked at him last night... he'd been so sure…

xxx

Rubbing the back of his neck he shook his head no. “Nah, was more shocked and embarrassed last night than anything. It’s a… a lot ta take in.”

Moving around the couch he sat down and rubbed his face. “I’m honestly unsure on how to proceed with this new knowledge. I was just getting use to havin a cat.”

Looking back over and noticing how naked Red was he gave a sigh. “Guess the first thing ta do is get ya some clothes ta wear while yer in this form. Ya can wear some of mine until I can get ya yer own.”

xxx

Red could help but slump with relief. Sans wasn't angry. Just shocked, embarrassed, and seemingly a little overwhelmed. That lined up a lot better with what he knew of his sometimes timid owner. Red had just been jumping to conclusions.

He watched as Sans moved around the couch to sit in his usual spot. Red raised up a little higher on his knees, peering over the arm of the couch at the skeleton on the far end. He was still hesitant to get closer to Sans. He might not be angry, but Red was still uncertain about their standing with each other now. 

And he hadn't forgotten how Sans had /examined/ him... sans was a scientist. Red had to keep that in mind moving forward. He was still Sans, still Red's sweet owner, but he was also a scientist and that... Was unsettling.

"Ya-... Yer gettin me clothes?" He asked, a little startled. He sat up a little higher, his ears perking forward. His previous owners hadn't really cared to cover him up, even when he was in this form. He supposed a naked skeleton didn't exactly strike a human as indecent. He'd had a few owners who tried to 'accessorize' him, but that had been different. Sans was even offering to let Red wear his own clothes! In addition to getting him some of his own!

xxx

“Yup, doubt mine will flatter ya much.” Sans gave a light chuckle as he stood back up and went back into his room.

Scourging around he looked for clothes that would fit Red. He was already small but Red was smaller which he found to cute for words. It wasn’t often that he found someone smaller than him. Once he obtained one of his off white turtleneck sweatshirts and a pair of shorts and a pair of boxers. He hoped they would fit Red.

Walking back out he walked around the couch and closer to where Red was hiding and handed them to Red while looking away with a light flush on his face.

“Ya need any help or ya got it?”

xxx

Red sat up a little higher, eager now. he watched as Sans went back to his room then came back out with a bundle of material. He shied away a little when Sans got closer, but he didn't flinch or cower like before.

He accepted the bundle than blushed when Sans asked if he needed help. "I-I got it! I ain't fuckin dumb!" He growled, a little offended.

He sat on the floor and picked the articles apart to see what he had. There was a shirt, which he recognized and was more or less able to pull on without trouble. It was big on him. The material around the neck bunched up and caught on the spikes of his collar. The bottom hem polled around his hips where he was sitting and the sleeves engulfed his little hands.

He pushed the sleeves up and growled a little when they didn't stay that way. Giving up on that for now, he turned to the other bits of clothes. He held them up in each hand, a little confused. "Why'd ya bring me two shorts?"

xxx

“Pffft.”

He pointed to one. “Those are boxers, they go under shorts. It’s a modesty thing. I guess if ya don’t want ta wear them ya don’t gotta.”

He stepped back for a second pulling down his shorts just a bit to show that he was wearing them under his shorts.

“I wear’em but as I said if ya don’t wanna ya don’t gotta. The others are the actually shorts. Also hold still fer a moment.”

Sans went over and rolled up the others sleeves so they wouldn’t cover before fixing the collar so it was comfortable with the others collar.

“Sorry I really don’t have any normal shirts. I’ll get ya a few if ya don’t like these.”

xxx

He blushed a little brighter at the explanation, feeling like some sort of little kid. He wasn't! He was grown dammit!

Then Sans leaned it to fix his shirt for him, seemingly ignoring the little flinch the movement caused. Afterwards, red moved his hands around, shaking his hands a little to see how well the sleeves stayed now that they were rolled up and not simply pushed. They stayed.

He glanced up at the offer of 'normal' shirts. He reached absently for his neck. His collar was hidden under he bunched up material of what he'd been given. As snug and warm as it was, it didn't like his collar being hidden. He liked his collar...

"Yeah... Somethin without all this would be better. If uh... If ya don't mind." He responded, tugging at the material around his neck.

Then he looked over the shorts and the boxers in his hands before dropping the boxers to the floor. He didn't really see the point. It would probably just feel more restricting than just the shorts would. Sans did say they were optional.

He slipped his feet in then moved to stand so he could pull them up over his legs. The back, however, caught at his tail, which was a bit lower than where the waistband should have set. He frowned and tried to decide whether he should lust leave the shorts like that or if he should try to stuff his tail down the back. Both options sounded uncomfortable. He didn't think sans would like it if he tore a hole in the back...

He huffed and let them fall back to the floor. "They don't fit. I ain't wearin 'em." He kicked them a little towards Sans then backed away. Just the shirt was fine. When he stood up it had fallen near the middle of his femurs. If the goal here was just to make him decent, then this was fine.

He folded his arms and glared up at Sans (and it did rankle a little that even now sans was still bigger than him by a good head or so.) just daring him to fight him on this.


	13. Chapter 13

Now that Red was standing he took in how much shorter the other was and how his shirt looked like a dress. His eye lights grew wide in awe as he reached out and cupped the others face a thumb running across the others bone.

“Ya… yer… breathtakin Red.”

His face relaxed even more as he leaned over and kissed the top of Reds head like he would normally do when Red was in his cat form. He left the kiss short before pulling back and taking a step back the flush back on his face. It was one thing to kiss his cat but while in this form it seemed weird in a way. He looked away in embarrassment.

“So uh, I guess I shouldn’t stay at work to long than. I feel bad fer leavin ya alone now. Also. Please don’t try ta cook again. If ya want food I can cook fer ya but I don’t want a fire.”

xxx

There was the praise again... What else had Sans called him before? A 'beauty of science'? It didn't sit well... He tried to push the feeling aside, however, as Sans leaned in and gave him a little kiss. That felt a little better at least. Familiar, if a bit strange in his other form. His face colored again.

"Th-that wasn't fer me.. It was-... Ya need ta fuckin eat, Sans." He frowned a little petulantly as he looked up at his owner this time. "Eat somethin before ya leave this time!" He even grabbed onto Sans' sleeve so he couldn't just port away on him.

It also didn't sit well with him that Sans was still intending to go into work today. he'd half hoped he would just stay home. He supposed he should have known better, though, given Sans' workaholic nature. At least he could actually say something now, about his eating habits. And Sans said he'd come home early. That was something.

xxx

That took him back that Red was trying to cook for him.

“Oh…. I…. have I been makin ya worry?” An apologetic look formed on his face.

“Ill eat somthin I promise are ya hungry at all? I can make something fer the both of us if that’s the case.”

He walked towards the kitchen with Red still hanging on his sleeve.

xxx

It was that easy? Red couldn't help but be a little shocked as Sans started to lead him to the kitchen. After a moment, though, he started to smile. Feeling a little more at ease, he let go of Sans' sleeve so Sans could move around the kitchen unhindered. 

"Sure. I could eat." Nerves had kept him from doing more than picking at his dinner last night, so this morning he actually was feeling a bit hungry. He'd gotten mostly used to not getting breakfast, since Sans very rarely ate it himself, but if he could get Sans to eat breakfast then maybe this could become a more regular thing.

 

xxx

Being free he looked around the kitchen for something to make. It was rare he cooked and he wouldn’t say he was a master chief in the least. At least his food was edible and enjoyable. After looking around and finding he was low on everything he opted for the dino oatmeal.

“Hope ya don’t mind oatmeal.”

He went about making it and opting to cook it in the microwave. Once it was done he carried both bowls to the coffee table and sat on the floor to have better access to the food.

“So besides Hamburgers what else do ya like ta eat?” Seeing how his cat can now offer his own input on these things he decided questions were needed.

xxx

Curiously, Red followed behind Sans as he moved through the kitchen. Now that he had a better vantage point, he could more easily take in how to do this stuff. If he knew how then Sans wouldn't have to. And if Sans didn't have to then he would have no excuse not to eat when he got up in the morning when the food was already waiting for him!

Red was going to damn well get his owner to eat regularly if he had to shove the food down his throat himself...

He sniffed the air as the oatmeal cooked, curling his lip a little at the overly sweet smell. He'd had a few fruits before that weren't too bad, but usually things with too much sugar made him sick... Oh well. As long as Sans ate too, he didn't care what was in his bowl.

He followed Sans quietly to the living room where his bowl was sat on the table next to his owners. His soul warmed again at the act. Sans was actually treating him like an equal, allowing him to eat at the same table! He /definitely/ didn't give a shit what was in the bowl now.

He sat next to Sans and leaned his face over the bowl a bit. It still smelled over sweet and the heat coming off of it let him know he should probably wait to eat. He decided to play with the spoon while he waited, stirring it around in the sludge, curiously poking at the little colorful lumps that seemed to be melting into little shapes. He moved them around, trying to see what they were.

"Ain't tried many things." He said offhandedly. "Umm... I like pizza? Had some chicken strips once that were pretty good. they were spicy. i like spicy things." Deeming the oatmeal cool enough to try, he shoveled a spoonful into his mouth. He didn't usually get to use silverware like humans and monsters did. He was happy to try anything at least once.

The oatmeal he figured would stick to that 'once', as the sugar washed over his tongue. He struggled to keep a straight face as he swallowed.

xxx  
Watching the other struggle with the food was too cute for words. He found himself staring at Red more than he was eating his food. He slowly ate at it not really enjoying the overly sweet but he did agree that he did need to eat something but he knew he wouldn’t eat again until he was home not with all the missed work.

Sans had only eaten about half before he pushed it away from him with a little groan.

“Shits to sweet don’t know how my Bro eats this daily. How about on my way home ill pick up somthin spicy fer dinner. Know this great Mexican place that will kick you in the ass on the spice. Or we could do pizza with jalapenos on it those things got some kick. Either way I’m good. I feel like I have a ton to make up.”

Sans wore a goofy apologetic look on his face as he kept staring at Red.

xxx

Red glanced to the side once or twice as they ate. He /noticed/. He noticed Sans watching him. He wondered if it was because of what he was, Sans' scientific interest, or... If it was for some other reason. He tried to tamp down on the stray hopeful thought, but it already had his face warming as he nibbled on his spoon.

He'd eaten even less than Sans by the time his owner pushed the bowl away, but he too decided he was done. It hadn't been much, but it was still more than nothing so that was fine.

A petty little part of him wanted to point out that Sans had had some perfectly good eggs on the counter that would have been worlds better than this sweet mush, but he tamped down on that too.

"N-never had either a' those things." He cursed himself for his stutter, but with the way Sans was looking at him it had him feeling nervous and timid. Stars... He was so cute... "I-I'll try anythin once though, I guess." 

He redirected his eyes to his lap where he was fiddling with the hem of his sweater, trying to keep from staring at that cute expression for too long. "What'cha mean by 'make up'? Make up what?" He was just curious. What did Sans think he had to make up for? Was he talking about work? Because he'd missed so many days? Did Red actually just... make things worse for Sans? 

He slumped a little, guilt welling in his soul. "I-is it cause ya've been at home the last week? Did I keep ya from somethin important?" He frowned, starting to fray the the edge of the sweater.

xxx

Sans chuckled warmly and brought a hand over and setting it on top of Reds head before giving an ear a little scratch.

“Make up with you. I made ya eat cat food and been treatin ya like a pet. It just seems wrong with this.”

He then gestured to all of Red with his free hand as the other continues to play and rub at his ear. They were so soft he couldn’t help it…

xxx

Red flinched a little, but then there was a gentle rub and he pressed into it. He blushed a little brighter at the implication that Sans wanted to make up for treating him like what he was. As if he was somehow more than that.

"But I-... I /am/ a pet..." He said, a measure of confusion in both his voice an expression. "Ya've treated me better than anyone." he pressed against that hand a little more firmly, his soft purr starting up as he smiled at Sans. "Yer the best owner I've ever had."

xxx

Sans expression turned softer. “This is going to take getting used to. It’s hard ta see ya as just my pet now. Normal pets don’t change and talk. Yer an intelligent monster who deserves to be treated as such. I am glad that ya think ive been treatin ya well. I have tried my best with my limited knowledge on long term pet care.”

He pulled his hand away before standing and taking both there bowls to the kitchen. “Sadly I have ta head ta work now or I will be late. Ill bring home dinner. Try not ta burn the house down while im gone. Help yerself to whatever my…. Our house has ta offer.”

 

xxx  
Hearing Sans call him an 'intelligent monster' actually had him tearing up a little. He couldn't get himself to respond before Sans was walking away to take their bowls to the kitchen. After a moment, he stood up and followed after him. He caught Sans just as he was turning away from the sink, having just set the bowls down. 

He pounced, wrapping both arms around sans' waist in a hug he'd been dying to give for days. He rubbed his face against Sans' chest affectionately, his purr bordering on loud. "And you'll come home early ya said, right?" His voice was moderately muffled by Sans' shirt.

xxx

The hug caught him by surprise and he had his hands up for a moment before lowering them to hug Red back. One hand coming up and rubbing Reds ear as the other stayed around him.

“Yes I’ll come home early.”

Leaning over he kissed the top of Reds head it was out of pure habit for him. Pulling back up he lifted the others face us so he could look at Red.

“I really have’ta go Red.” His voice was light and soft as he stared into Reds bright eye lights thumb slowly moving across the others cheek. Part of him wanted to stay but the other knew better…

xxx

Red leaned into all of the affection. For a while, he thought he'd lost this. All last night he'd agonized over how things had gone, how Sans had looked at him, how that science part of his owner's mind had made him feel...

But here he was, wrapped up in Sans' arms with a little kiss planted on his head, just like always. Only now Sans was /talking to him/. Not just talking at him as though he couldn't truly understand, but talking to him like he was a person. He felt like he could float away on the joy that was filling his soul.

That happiness dimmed a little When Sans insisted on leaving. Red really didn't want to let go. He pouted up at his owner as he sighed and reluctantly loosened his grip.

"Just... Don't ferget... yer always fergettin things..." He muttered a little petulantly. "H-have a good day, Sans." 

xxx

Sans lightly chuckled, “Ill try not ta ferget. Ill see ya later.”

Stepping back he ported and left Red alone…..

Arriving at work he had a mountain of back up paperwork to do and an annoyed boss to deal with but he mainly ignored him. He went about his business but his thoughts kept drifting to his cat and knowing that he was made with science thrilled him. He knew he shouldn’t think of his cat as a test subject but the scientist in him couldn’t help but to wonder how the process went.

During his lunch time he spent it searching up information about Red. It was easier said than done. Most of the articles didn’t go into the process and said the project had been discontinued. It left him wanting more. His mind started to wonder if red would opt for a few tests or talk about it at least. Sans wondered if he would even remember such things.

Once his work day was over he ported just in time to dodge his boss wanting to talk to him. He ended up at the Mexican place and ordered food for him and Red before porting home with a bag filled with an assortment of food ranging from mild to spicy hot. It was around 7pm when he got home much earlier than he would normally come home especially since he still had so much work to catch up on.

“Red… M’Home. I brought dinner.”

xxx

Sans ported away and Red slumped. already the house felt too quiet with his master gone. In his other form it felt a lot smaller too. It was a lot more comfortable when Sans was there...

Seeking to fill the silence, red went to the living room and switch on the tv. He channel surfed for a bit, scoffing when he saw something called 'the puppy bowl' advertised on animal planet. He left it on a random channel after not finding anything good to watch then scampered off to find something to play with.

An hour later he was glued to a spot in front of the tv, unable to tear his eyes away from what was playing on the lifetime channel he'd left it on. He'd only been half paying attention to it before, but it had sucked him in somehow and now he was on the edge of his seat waiting to see what would happen next and if the woman's stalker ex boyfriend would kill her or her daughter or both.

Turns out, there was a marathon going for crazy murder scenarios on lifetime and Red just couldn't stop watching. It went for hours. 

He was just at the part of the current movie when the woman was hiding under her bed, her child clutched in her arms and a hand over their mouth to keep them from crying too loudly while a man with an axe stalked through the house, looking for them. The man inched the door open to the room where the mother and child were hiding and it cut to a shot of them under the bed, tears staining both faces. The mother clenched her eyes, obviously shaking as the floor creaked by the bed, the man's shoes visible right beside her.

Then Sans ported in and said hi and Red screamed, startling badly enough that he fell over, then scrambled to get to all fours so he could dart under the coffee table. That was made more difficult by the fact he was still in his larger form.

When he peeked back out to find his owner, his entire skull flushed red. "S-sans! Y-you-! D-don't fuckin do that!!"

xxx

Seeing his cat scared was too cute for words. When he saw that the other had been watching horror he couldn’t help but to chuckle.

“M’sorry but I port in all the time. How about I set up dinner and we can watch something else.”

Walking over he gave Red a short pet before setting the bag down and placing all the food out on the coffee table and sat down.

“I wasn’t sure what ya would like so I got a mixture of things figured we’d have some left over for future meals as well.”

Grabbing the remote he switched and stopped on the comedy channel.

“Something light and funny should help calm yer nerves.”

 

xxx

Red crawled out from under the coffee table, shame still coloring his face as he set himself next to the little table. he growled and muttered at being laughed at, but the good smells that were hitting his nose were soothing his temper.

Sans offered to change the channel and red's ears fell back, dismay coating his features. "b-but I wanted ta see how it ends!" Despite the fact that every movie so far had had a similar ending. The protagonist never died at the end and the bad guy almost always went to jail. But he hadn't seen /this particular/ ending yet!

xxx

“I’m not gonna wake up cause ya had a nightmare am I?”

Sans said as he grabbed the remote and turned it back to the horror movie that was playing. He didn’t mind them but he wouldn’t make it an everyday thing. He turned more to watch Red than the show as he grabbed a taco and started eating it.

xxx

"Shut up! I ain't a fuckin 'pussy'." He stuck his tongue out childishly, smirking slightly at his own joke, then grabbed for one of the food things on the table. He figured he'd go with whatever Sans was eating. It didn't look bad, despite the leafy green lettuce on top. He pushed all of that out of the little shell before he took a bite. It wasn't too bad. It wasn't a burger, of course, but it was still good.

xxx

The joke made him laugh but then his mind wandered and he had to look away from Red his face flushed with thinking such lewd things about his cat. But it seemed he couldn’t get himself to stop thinking on if he would have such things. If his body was made with the functionality to mate with another, would Red be able to reproduce or help in that matter?

Sans had to stop his thought process he could feel his face burn with magic and he had to set his taco down and cover his face as he tried to think of anything else but the functionality of his cat in such a way.

Once he was more calm he went back to eating and over thinking the process that went along with eating and when that wasn’t helping he went about trying to think about the project at work as well as chastising himself over the fact it shouldn’t be so hard to not think lewd things about your cat.

xxx

Red was fairly easily drawn back into his movie. The food was pretty good, some things better than others. He especially liked the nachos. He didn't eat with much gusto, distracted as he was by the tv. When the cheese sauce got all over his fingers, he absently started grooming himself, running his tongue over, around, and between the digits even as his eyes were glued to the tv.

xxx

He was about to finish his second taco when he caught sight of Red licking himself clean from the cheese sauce and he couldn’t help but to drop the last bite and just stare intently at Red glowing red tongue cleaning himself. Before he knew it he felt his pants straining and he quickly got up and ran to the bathroom shutting and locking the door.

Staring down at the bulge in his shorts now he growled at it. “Traitor.”

xxx

Red watched with satisfaction as the crazy axe murderer on tv was carted off to jail, leaving the mother child duo traumatized, but alive and on their way to recovery. He was just getting the last bit of cheese sauce from between one of his joints when sudden movement from Sans startled him. He jolted as Sans got up and rushed to the bathroom.

Concerned, he got up and trotted over to the bathroom door. "Sans?" He scratched lightly at the wooden surface. "Ya ok? What happened?" he knew skeletons didn't actually use the toilet, so that couldn't have been the problem. Had Sans hurt himself? Or maybe he'd gotten sick?

xxx

“Yea, yea. M’Fine.”

Sans leaned back against the door as he tried to will his thoughts away from what he just witnessed.

“M’gonna take a shower. Be out in a few.”

He walked over and turned on the water and hoped that a cold shower would calm him down.

xxx

Red mewled lowly in concern and disbelief. Sans didn't quite sound 'fine'. He knelt and pressed his nose to the crack under the door, trying to scent what was wrong.

It smelled... minty?... And a little musky. He'd smelled something like that from Sans before, hadn't he?

In the next moment his face was glowing red and he scrambled away from the door. What the hell?! Why did Sans smell like that right now?! He wasn't... Doing /that/ again, was he? But he'd just been sitting out here with Red watching tv and eating food! What could have possibly gotten Sans into that state? Was it just a random thing that happened sometimes?

Red sat next to the table, no longer nearly as interested in what was on tv as he was before. He wondered if Sans was touching himself right now... Like he did before... The thought made his face glow brighter, a gentle heat washing through his bones.

He tried to push the thought away, instead focusing back on the tv. His movie was over and another had started up. It seemed to be the same movie he'd watched earlier when the marathon had started. Were they just playing things over again now? Well, he'd missed the start of this one. So at least he could see that now. Unfortunately, it didn't hold his attention nearly as well when he already knew what was going to happen.

Even as he watched tv, one ear remained angled towards the bathroom.

xxx

The water hit his bones and he shivered a low groan escaping. Putting a hand on the wall he looked down still seeing his half hardened member.

“Cats shouldn’t be hot….. Fucks wrong with me? He’s yer cat dumbass. Fuuuck, Red….”

Saying the others name sent a shiver through him or maybe it was just the cold water. Hesitantly reaching he grabbed ahold of himself and gave it a testing stroke and hissed.

“Fuuuuck~”

He closed his eyes and all he could see was that glowing Red tongue licking bone. He let himself imagine it was his bones that were being licked.

“Shit… Red….” He whispered out.

After a few more strokes he let himself go and opened his eyes a bright flush to his face.

“Fuckin shit I can’t do this. This is wrong on so many levels.”

If he could turn the water colder he would. He spent a lot longer in the shower than he planned to but it seemed near impossible to not think about his cat in such a manner. Once he finally managed to rid himself of his thoughts he turned off the water and stepped out grabbing a towel and wrapping around himself.

He walked out in the oversized towel that covered him well and went to his room ignoring Red for the time and went into his room to get dressed….

xxx

The tv played on but Red was barely paying attention. all of his focus instead on what he was hearing from the bathroom. Had... had sans just said his name?... and that tone of voice... Red whined, trying to tell himself to stop listening. It was bad enough that he'd seen it the one time. He shouldn't be intruding on sans' privacy again like this...

 

But He'd said Red's name...

He suddenly felt way too warm. he wasn't about to take his sweater off though. Not when his joints were starting to faintly glow, his own cinnamon scent starting to seep into the air.

The noises in the bathroom didn't last long. Didn't get any louder either. red could only assume Sans hadn't actually done anything. The thoughts lingered, however, painting images in his mind of Sans saying his name like that again, with Red right there to hear it, with Sans knowing and eager to see the effects it would have. 

Red pulled his knees up inside his sweater and pulled his arms in as well, ducking his head slightly into the warmth of the bunched material at his neck. There. Hidden. Safe. He knew he wasn't actually hidden, but it felt like it and that was enough. He sat and floundered in his shame like that until he heard the bathroom door open. He couldn't help peeking out of his little sweater haven to watch Sans walk from the bathroom to his bedroom. Not a single glance was spared in Red's direction.

Red's soul sank, reading into the situation perhaps a tad too much. Was... Sans ignoring him now? had he done something wrong? He ducked his head back into his sweater, starting to feel a little sick.

xxx

Once he was dressed he walked back out feeling much calmer. Walking over to the couch he saw a bundle of Red in a shirt. He couldn’t pass up the opportunity. Walking closer he quickly wrapped his arms around him and picked him up before spinning around flopping down on the couch with a red now in his lap.

“Watcha doin in yer shirt?”

xxx

He heard Sans come back out of his room and Red's soul lifted back up a little bit, hope pounding painfully behind his ribs. Thankfully, his anxiety had killed any hint of arousal he'd been starting to feel. He was considering peeking out to see what sans was doing when there was suddenly arms around him, lifting him and startling a short yowl out of him as he flailed in the little spin.

They landed on the couch with Red's legs sprawled outside of his shirt, having slipped out in the little spin. He struggled a moment, claws sticking in his sweater and growls echoing in his chest before he calmed down enough to coordinate his limbs. 

He grabbed at the collar of his sweater from the inside and pulled it down enough to glare out at Sans. "Don't fuckin do that! Who the fuck does that kinda shit?!"

The words were a little harsh and his soul was still pounding from the little scare, but he couldn't help but be happy that Sans wasn't actually ignoring him like he'd initially feared. he needed to stop jumping to conclusions based on past experiences with his other owners.


	14. Chapter 14

Sans stuck his face in the hole there eye lights mixing making a purple light in the small area.

“hmmm…. Cozy….. I see why yer in here.”

xxx

His face caught fire at the new proximity and he hurriedly backed off, scuttling ungracefully in Sans' lap until there was more than just his legs hanging out of the bottom of his sweater. His balance also abandoned him and he yelped as he started to fall from Sans' lap.

 

xxx

Sans grabbed hold onto Red tighter pulling a half covered Red against him as his other arm draped over Reds lower body and holding onto his pelvis to keep him from falling.

“Shit, ya okay? Didn’t mean ta startle ya.”

 

xxx

Red had only just started to fall before one of Sans' arms tightened and the other went... Elsewhere... To hold onto him... Red whined, his body curling into itself as he fought not to press into that hand. It was just to catch him. It didn't mean anything.... But dammit! Sans' hand was gripping his /coccyx/ at it was both highly mortifying and awkwardly arousing! The glow from his face was likely easily seen through the sweater.

xxx

As he was looking down he saw the glow grow and it took him to notice to realize where his hand was. Sans froze his hand twitching along Reds coccyx.

xxx

Sans' hand moved, the blunt tips of his fingers digging slightly along the ridges on the back of his sacrum and his thumb tightening its grip around his coccyx. Red jumped, a small startled moan falling from his mouth before he could stop it.

Stars... He'd never been so embarrassed in his life! Somebody just kill him now! Small tears gathered in his sockets as he squirmed. "L-leggo..." He pleaded, voice small and strained.

 

xxx

 

Sans flushed and quickly let go letting Red escape. He sat there dumbfounded at what just happened. He then looked at his hand like it was a traitor for moving.

“I…. I think im gonna put the food away and then call it an early night…. Ya… that’s what im gonna do.” 

Sans got up off the couch and immersed himself into putting the food away into the fridge the flush on his face still going.

xxx

 

As soon as sans let go, Red quickly shimmied out of the sweater, changed forms, and darted around and behind the couch, where he would be happy to stay for the rest of his poor pitiful life until he keeled over and died from an overdose of fucking embarrassment. He was blushing so hard he was dizzy.

xxx

Once Sans was finished putting the food away he went to his room and flopped over on his bed. He groaned into his pillow before moving his head to the side.

‘what the fuck just happened?’ he thought to himself.

Moving to his side he looked out at his door and towards the couch feeling like trash. He never meant to feel up his cat. He just wanted to catch him so he didn’t fall and now his cat probably hates him!

“RED! I’M…. I’m fuckin sorry…. I’m a fuckin idiot!”

He rolled back over to his back and covered his face and groaned.

xxx

He did stay behind the couch for a little bit. His face gradually cooled, but his shame didn't. When Sans yelled out his apology though... Dammit. He couldn't sit there and let Sans beat himself up like that. No matter how embarrassed he was.

He sighed, then trotted out from behind the couch. He went into the bedroom and found Sans on the bed, covering his face with his hands. The guy was still pretty blue. Well, at least Red wasn't the only one who was mortified by what just happened.

He trotted up to the bed and climbed his way up. Then he curled in his usual spot pressed up against Sans' side. He hoped, in this form, it would still be ok. He pointedly did /not/ look up at Sans. 

Sans was an idiot, but Red still loved him.

xxx

 

Feeling Red plop against him was nice. He moved his hands away and rolled over to cuddle with his cat.

“Does this mean ya forgive me? I hope so. I don’t think I could handle my cat being pissed at me. How about we sleep and forget this day even happened? Ya?.... ya…”

Sans closed his sockets and relaxed having Red in his arms. It took a bit but soon Sans was able to fall asleep.

xxx

Feeling Sans' arms around him, letting him know this really was ok, Red finally relaxed. Everything was fine. A soft purr started up in his chest as he allowed himself to drift off alongside Sans.

He slept restlessly. As he usually did. But this time his sleep was plagued by strange dreams. Every time he woke, he forgot what he'd been dreaming about, but he was left with impressions of blue and the scent of mint. It didn't take a genius to realize what his subconscious had been taunting him with...

It wasn't time to get up yet. Everything was still completely dark. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep though. So he got up, easily crawling out of Sans' loose grip on him. 

He went to the kitchen first, shifting forms to get himself a glass of water. Now that he didn't need to worry about being caught he felt this was fine. then he went to the living room and switched the tv on. He turned the volume down to avoid waking Sans, then he sat on the couch with his glass, taking occasional sips.

xxx

The morning came sooner than what Sans wanted and he rolled to grab his phone and turn off the alarm. Rolling back on his back he stretched with a groan as a few bones popped. He looked up at his ceiling and blinked a few times before deciding to get up and get ready for the day. 

Once he was dressed in his work clothes he walked out to the living room. The first thing that caught his eyes was Red curled up in a ball clutching a glass of water and sleeping on the couch. He stared for a moment taking in the cute scene before he noticed there was more exposed bone then should be showing.

His face flushed and he couldn't help but to take in Reds exposed form. Taking mental notes on how he looked.

Before he knew it he was standing in from of the couch hand out hovering over Red.

'What the hell am I doin?' Sans thought.

He retracted his hand and held it against him like it would move again if he didnt.

Staring at Red he felt a stir of magic and shame well in him. Shaking his head he turned and went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

'Hes yer cat idiot. Repeat. He. Is. Yer. Cat.' 

xxx

 

Red had nodded off at some point while watching tv. The combination of the dull, white noise of whatever was playing alongside how restless he'd been that night came together to lull him to sleep even before he finished his glass of water.

Some time later he was brought back to awareness by the gentle clink of something being moved around in the kitchen, as well as the heavy smell of coffee. He shifted as he woke up, and the forgotten glass of water tipped over. The chill of the water splashing against his arm startled him the rest of the way awake with a strangled little murring noise as he jumped to the other side of the couch, the fur of his tail poofing as he hissed at the perceived water attack. Then he realized he was hissing at water and cut that shit out, feeling embarrassed. His eyes darted up, praying Sans hadn't seen that.

xxx

 

Sans was just taking a sip of his coffee when he saw Red hissing at the water and he started choking on it for a moment. Setting down the cup he dried his face with his sleeve.

"Oh fuck that was adorable. Which reminds me someone should probably take a shower. I've had yea for what a month now? Maybe longer shit I'm bad at time. So how ya want ta do this? Seeing how you have 2 forms do both of them need to be washed or if one gets washed the other gets cleaned as well."

Sans grabbed a towel and brought it over to the couch as he spoke to clean up the water.

xxx

Red's face warmed at the laugh and he directed an offended glare at Sans. He settled down though, attempting to get his fur to lay more or less flat once more.

Then Sans mentioned a shower and Red stiffened. "I don't need ta fuckin shower." He said a little too sharply, a bit too quickly. 

It was a lie. He was terrible at grooming himself. he still had bits of dirt lodged in some of his joints from his time on the street. 

But Red /hated/ water…

xxx

Rolling his eye lights he gave a smirk.

"What if I take a bath with ya? Show ya the water won't bite?" 

 

xxx

 

He opened his mouth once more to immediately deny that he needed bathing of any kind when what Sans just said caught up with him. 

A bath... 

With Sans... 

Where they were both naked...

His face heated up remarkably quickly. He actually felt conflicted before he choked out. "I-I-I don't need a f-fuckin bath..." 

He averted his eyes and when he caught sight of his own state of undress his face went just that little bit warmer. Normally, he didn't mind being naked. Preferred it most of the time, actually, but with Sans... It just felt different. So he searched the immediate area for his borrowed sweater. He found it on the floor where it had been dropped the night before. He snatched it up and immediately moved to pull it over his head.

"Sh-shouldn't ya be eatin breakfast right now!" He growled, hoping to change the subject.

xxx

 

Sans took note of the way Red flushed and how he covered his bare bones. He wouldn't lie he was enjoying the view but was also thankful for Red choosing to cover up.

"What's wrong Red? Yer awful flushed."

He was teased once realizing how his words sounded in another light. 

Walking over he was in front of the other just as his head poked out and held the others face with both hands as he leaned forward pressing his forehead again the other.

"Don't have a fever that's good~"

He was intently staring into Red eye lights as he slowly moved away before he gave a grin and turned walking into the kitchen.

"Honestly not much food left. Need ta go shopping for the staples. Just gonna have a cup of coffee and get going today."

 

xxx

That tone in Sans' voice made Red pause as he was pulling the shirt on. When he did manage to poke his head out of the collar it was to Sans' face being /really/ close. Red's ears fell back as he shrank away a little. Sans didn't let him get far, however, hands coming up to gently hold his face as their skulls met.

He couldn't breathe. He stood there rigidly, tail poofed out and face flaming. Sans was /so close/. Red could practically taste his breath! Those cute little white eye lights were boring into his own and monopolizing his attention. He couldn't even really focus on what Sans was saying! A small whine sounded at the back of his throat.

Then Sans pulled away and Red had to stop himself from leaning after him. Sans let go and turned and walked away. Suddenly Red's knees just weren't strong enough to keep him upright anymore and he pomf'd his furry ass down on the floor where he attempted to get both his blush and his pounding soul under control.

Did Sans even realize what he did to Red? Pulling shit like that?!

Part of him hoped he did... And meant to do it...

Hearing Sans imply he was going to go to work without food again had him gathering his senses a little faster. He scrambled back to his feet and scampered after Sans, only wobbling a little bit. "The f-fuck ya mean there ain't much food left? We got all them left overs from last night!"

He went immediately to the ridge where Sans had put the food away. There was still plenty left, since Sans had come home with such a variety of things. Red grabbed the first thing he saw and turned around to shove it towards Sans. "Yer eatin fuckin breakfast!" He glared. It might have been more intimidating if he wasn't still a little red in the face.

xxx

 

Sans stared at the food in Reds hand and blinked a few times.

"I'll be honest.... I fergot we even had that."

Sans took another sip of the coffee he's been drinking before taking the food from Red and setting it on the counter. Opening it to see what it was.

"I drink my coffee black so I tend not to open the fridge much."

Smiling happily towards Red he continued.

"What would I do without ya."

He turned away and started eating…

xxx

 

That smile shot right through him. He face heated right back up. Dammit! Sans was too fucking cute! It wasn't fair! How was he that cute?!

"I-it's no problem." He dug his claws into his sweater, fidgeting with the material. It wasn't fair that Sans could make him this happy without hardly trying. He was even starting to purr.

trying to distract himself, he opened the fridge back up and picked through the leftovers to find something for himself. Maybe one of the burrito things…

xxx

Leaning against the counter he ate away at whatever this layered thing was. He finished only half before wrapping it back up.

"Dear Lords above, how can someone eat this entire plate? "  
He walked over putting it in the fridge and going back finishing off his cup of coffee before going over and wrapping his arms behind Red and nuzzling against his shoulder.

"Have a good day Red I'm headin ta work now."

He leaned his head towards Reds planting a small kiss on his cheek cause it was closer than the top of his skull. Before letting go stepping back and porting to work.....

xxx

He settled on a burrito that smelled a bit more meaty than the others then took it over to the counter to unwrap it, following Sans' lead. A moment later, Sans came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Red jolted, stiffening a little before he started to melt into the embrace. The little kiss to his face had his purr revving up again.

"Have a good day, Sans." He nuzzled back a little, his face burning, before Sans stepped away and was gone.

Stars... That had been really nice... He had to wonder if Sans had any idea what he was doing to Red with those small, affectionate touches. He'd thought things might be different when he came clean about what he was, but Sans was still ok with holding him... With kissing him...

Did... Did it mean anything?... To red it certainly did.... But what about Sans?...

He spent most of the day just lounging and watching tv again, but that thought lingered at the back of his mind.

xxx

Sans work day consisted of dodging his boss at every corner and hiding in Alphys office for the other half. Needless to say not much work got done in his day. Deciding to cut out early he left work and ported to a nearby store. Sans wanted to get Red his own clothes, as much as he has enjoyed watching Red go around the house in just his shirt he knew Red needed his own clothes.

Walking into the store he started looking around at all the racks trying to figure out what Red would like. He felt so lost looking at all the different styles and colors. By the time he was done looking through the entire store he found a red t-shirt that he thought looked like Reds magic, a black t-shirt and a dark grey shirt with a silhouette of a cat saying purr-fect. He grabbed a few black shorts, Red converse again cause it reminded him of Reds magic and a jacket. 

As he walked towards the cashier with his arm full of clothes he saw a bag of black socks and grabbed them as well. He decided against underwear seeing how Red opted to not wear them before. Once he was done paying with them he took the bags and left.

He knew of a place that sold good fried chicken and wanted to pick some up on his way home. As he walked passed an alleyway he heard a soft meow. He stopped in his track and looked down it. He stood intently looking for the source of the sound.

Hearing the soft meow again he walked down and soon found the source. In a cardboard box there was not one, not two but three little kitten in a box. His eyes sparkled looking down at them.

“Looks like it’s yer lucky day~”

Sans picked up each kitten and held them close. They looked to not be more than a few weeks old and left to fend for themselves. He hoped there mother wasn’t around but there was no way he was going to leave kittens in the middle of a city.

Porting home he popped in by the front door. The kittens were all mewing up a storm with experiencing their first port and he felt only slightly bad. It was the fastest way to get them home.

“Red! M’Home! I found kittens! There so small! Who’s the cutest lil things in the world~”

Walking in he sat the bags on the coffee table before setting the three kittens down on the floor. They were still wobbly on their feet to show how young they were…..


	15. Chapter 15

Red was just lounging on the couch, sprawled out on his front with his head turned towards the tv, when Sans ported in. He smelled them even before Sans said anything.

His eyes shot up, taking in the squirming little things in Sans' arms, taking in the way he coo'd at them. He watched as they scattered about, going for his toys like they belonged to them.

Red went stiff, raising slightly onto his hands and knees on the couch, his tail poofing up and his ears falling back as his eye lights narrowed to slits. He hissed, loud and offended at the little things. The hell was Sans doing bringing home other cats?! He already had Red! Why would he need other cats?! Fucking three of them!!

xxx

Sans turned and saw the aggressive form Red was taking on the couch. He walked over and stood in front of Red and gave a stern look at Red.

“Red! That’s enough of that! There just babies and they needed help. You be nice or you can stay in the bedroom while there here. Imma call Slim before they close. Behave.”

Pulling out his phone he sat down on the floor and started to play with the kittens with the stores scattered. It only took a few rings before the phone answered.

“Hello Fell Vet how may I help you?”

“Yes, hello. This is Sans. I found 3 kittens on my way home today and was wanting to bring them in.”

“Oh yes hello Sans. Slims in the back helping but I can get you in for tomorrow morning. Were about to close so we won’t have time today.”

“That’s fine. Well see ya then.”

Hanging up the phone he sat it on the coffee table and picked one of the kittens up taking closer look.

“I think ya might still need some milk. Ill mix it with some can food and ya guys should be eaten in no time.”

Setting the kitten back down he stood back up and went into the kitchen and opening a cabinet he barely ever opens. In it was an assortment of animal foods ranging in all different ages. He pulled out a can of kitten milk and a can of wet kitten food before closing it again. Opening them up he mixed them together and put it on a plate.

Happy with his mixture he was about to walk back to where he last saw the kittens but he just about tripped over them and he chuckled smiling down at them.

“I guess you guys are hungry”

Setting the plate down he watched as they started eating the mixture…

xxx

Babies or not, they were strange cats. The smell was offensive. The fact that they were here at all was offensive! And they were getting their smell all over Sans! Rubbing up on his fingers and his ankles like they fucking belonged here!

He remained stiff and he couldn't snuff the little growl at the back of his throat, but he stopped hissing. He didn't like the scolding tone Sans had used on him...

Getting up, he found his favorite bell mouse and picked it up. He wasn't about to let the little assholes have that! Then he trotted after Sans, giving the kittens a wide berth where they were starting to eat. Then he wrapped his arms around Sans and pressed his face against him. 

Sans was his. He didn't want any other cat marking him with their dirty fucking smell! 

xxx

Feeling Red wrap his arms and then press his face against him he couldn’t help but to chuckle.

“Are ya jealous of kittens? Not like im keepin them. They just need a temporary home fer now.”

He wiggled his was so he could properly wrap his arms around Red and hugged him kissing the top of his head.

“No one can replace ya Red. Yer more than enough fer this monster~ So be nice and behave with them until I can find them a new home.”

xxx

Red whined, but the reassurance had the desired effect. He slumped against Sans, finally losing his stiff posture.

"Fine..." It came out as a growl, but it was still a concession. It helped to know the kittens wouldn't be staying. He did not, however, let go of Sans. he was rather enjoying being wrapped up in his owner's arms.

xxx

Letting Red stay he rubbed the others back for a minute longer before he started speaking.

“So Red, besides bringin home kitten I also brought home presents fer ya~”

He takes a hand and points over to the 3 bags on the coffee table.

“Wanna go look at them?”

xxx

 

Red perked his ears forward curiously with a little murr and directed his gaze to the coffee table where Sans was pointing. There were indeed bags there. Red had seen Sans bring them in, but he hadn't known they were for him.

He stepped around the kittens, again giving them a wide berth, and trotted over to the bags. He sat on the couch and reached for the first bag, pawing it open to find something red and soft. "What is it?" He asked, even as he pulled it out.

xxx

Sans followed Red and sat next to him smiling.

“There clothes fer ya. That’s one of the T-shirts I got fer ya got a matchin black one as well. Some shorts, socks, shoes and a jacket so if we ever wanted to go out somewhere ya are properly dressed.”

As sans spoke he pulled out everything and laid them out on the coffee table to Red could properly see them all.

“What do ya think? Wasn’t sure on what you would like so I just winged it.”

xxx

Red watched as Sans laid out all the different things he'd gotten for Red. He eyed the socks and shoes a little distastefully. He knew where those were supposed to be worn and he did /not/ like having things on his feet. He didn't spend much attention on the shorts either, aside from thinking it might be ok to tear these one's if he absolutely had to so his tail wouldn't be squished uncomfortably.

The shirts he liked. They were soft and he liked the colors. They smelled a little funny, but that was probably just because of where Sans had gotten them. It wouldn't be hard to break them in.

The jacket... It looked like more of a thick winter coat. Red picked it up and wrapped it around himself, not bothering to slip his arms through the sleeves. Oooh~ It was like a big thick blanket! And the fur around the hood tickled pleasantly at his face.

He turned to beam at Sans. "I love it! Thanks!" Then he leaned towards Sans, purring, and nuzzled up under his jaw.

xxx

Chuckling he let Red nuzzle up into him before wrapping an arm around him and giving him a half hug.

“Glad ya like them. Now ya have yer own stuff ta call yer own. I can throw them in the wash fer ya if ya want.”

Sans then felt pawing on his shoes and looked down to find one of the kittens pawing at his shoelaces another chuckle left him as he smiled down at the kitten.

“Havin fun there little one? Where’s yer siblings?”

He took a quick look still half holding Red. One was exploring the best to its ability the other trying to get up on the couch closest to Red softly mewing at him.

“Looks like ya got a admirer~”

xxx

As Sans accepted his affection and wrapped an arm around him, Red decided this was what true happiness was. More and more he was becoming hopeful that Sans might actually return his feelings. He knew humans didn't do this kind of thing except with family and lovers. Monsters should be the same, right? Hell, even cats didn't nuzzle up to and hold other cats unless they were close.

Maybe... Maybe Sans would be receptive to-...

Just as that thought crossed his mind, however, Sans was drawn away from him by one of the /rodents/ he'd brought home... Red glared down at it. Then Sans pointed out the other and a soft growl rumbled at the back of his throat. he pulled his legs up onto the couch and half scooted half shuffled until he was pressed up between Sans and the back of the couch.

"They're gonna get their fuckin stink on my coat." He grumbled, pulling said coat a little tighter around himself.

xxx

Sans rolled his eye lights before leaning over and picking up the one trying to get up onto the couch.

“There harmless Red. Look at this wittle face~”

Sans brought it closer and started giving it skeleton kisses and scratching it softly.

“If I had a bigger place Id adopt all the animals I could.”

He nuzzled up against the kitten that was mewing and trying to get away from the affection.

xxx

Red's ears fell back as his soul sank right back down into the depths of negativity and irritation that he'd been far more accustomed to through his life. "Ya don't need ta adopt a bunch a fuckin animals. Ya got /me/..." Wasn't that enough?

He couldn't do it. He couldn't sit out here and watch sans love up on these little gremlins. Especially not when Sans was trying to insist that Red love up on them too. He hated them. He hated them and he wanted them fucking gone! Sans' love was supposed to be for him! Just him! Not for every god damn animal Sans found out on the street!

Red crawled behind Sans and over the arm of the couch, then retreated to the bedroom where he shut the door. They'd be gone in a few days. Sans had said they wouldn't be staying...

As he curled up on the bed for sleep, he only hoped that was the truth…

xxx

Sans huffed as he watched Red leave and shut the door he then turned his attention to the kittens again.

“I wonder if ya guys know how ta use the litter box….. Guess it be a safe bet no. How about ya 3 get comfy in the bathroom so if ya have an accident it be easy ta clean.”

Setting the kitten down he gathered up the kitten food and set it in the bathroom and throwing a few toys in before rounding up the kittens and putting them in the bathroom and shutting the door. He then took a look towards his bedroom door where Red had retreated to and sighed.

Turning and walking into the kitchen he pulled out some leftover and walked over to the couch plopping down and eating as he watched the tv.

Once he was finished eating he yawned and saw it was only 7pm he huffed and leaned his head back. He was so bored and feeling unfulfilled from not being able to do any real work at work today. Leaning his head back over to the bedroom door he decided to call it a night and go cuddle with his cat instead.

Turning off the tv and removing his shoes he walked to the bedroom and opened it before shutting it behind him. Undressing down to his boxers as he walked over to his bed to find Red sleeping curled up in his coat. Softly smiling he stepped over Red before lying down next to him and pulling him close and nuzzling the back of Reds neck but got more coat fluff than anything. Sans felt like he was snuggling up to more coat then his cat and that made him chuckle softly. Closing his eyes he planned on sleeping.

xxx

He slept through the night. That in itself was actually rather amazing. He still woke pretty early, before Sans' alarm had even gone off, but it was still more sleep than he thought he'd ever gotten in one stretch.

He was so comfortable. Even as sleep fled from him, he didn't want to move. He was surrounded in warmth, a lovely minty smell invading his nose, mixed with a faint musk. He shifted a little, pressing his face closer to that smell. he sighed a little in contentment.

xxx

Sans slept until his alarm woke him and his arms tightened around Red for a moment before he opened his sockets before getting up enough and leaning over Red to grab his phone and turn the alarm off before flopping back over and stretching.

“mmmm…. I dun wanna get up yet….”

He yawned as he turned over to sleepy smile at Red.

“Mornin~”

 

xxx

The alarm went off and Red's ears fell flat. He finally opened his eyes, having just let himself drift for a while. On some level he'd realized he was pressed up against Sans, held securely in his arms, but only now did he fully appreciate that fact.

As Sans leaned over him to get to the alarm, Red snaked both of his arms around Sans' ribs, stretching slightly before hugging Sans' sternum close to his face. He nuzzled against him, the small purr he'd had all morning growing as loud as he could get it.

"M'rn'n..."He mumbled, not really caring if the word came out right or not.

xxx

Sans chuckled softly still filled with sleep. “Gotta say ya take up much more room in this form kinda miss wakin up with a face full of cat fur.”

Laying there for another minute before deciding he needed to get up and start the day and check on the kittens.

“Red I need ta get up now. Need ta make sure the kittens are okay.”

xxx

Red grumbled, holding tighter. Fuck the fucking kittens... He'd almost managed to forget they were even here…

xxx

“Oh calm yer fluff.”

Sans tried to wiggles his way out of his cats hold but to no avail. This time he reaches back and grabs hold of Reds wrists and struggles for a moment before being able to take the upper hand and pin Red against his bed. He beamed a bright smile down at Red in victory.

“Now ya gonna let me get out of bed?”

xxx

Red struggled for a moment to keep his hands right where they were, but Sans was a good deal stronger than him. As soon as his hands his the bed his soul thumped hard. If he'd had any less control of himself, he might have started panting. Color sprung to his face both at the position they were in now and the show of power. He really hadn't thought Sans had something like this in him.

His purr grew louder and he grinned. "What ya gonna do if I say no?" he playfully leaned up a bit and snapped his teeth with a little click.

xxx

Sans raised a bone brow before a playful smirk. He decided to play this at a cat level. Taking Red by the wrists he flipped the other over repining his hand as Sans covered Red with his own body and leaning his head down right next to Red and in an octave lower he spoke with a slight playful growl to his voice.

“Then I guess I’ll have’ta show ya who’s in charge.”

From his years of caring for animals and half ass reading about them he knew that animals had a chain of command. If you asserted dominance over another it would either start a fight or the other would fold and submit. Sans was hoping he was coming off as playful than anything as he keep his words light and gentle with no harsh meaning to them.

xxx

For just a moment, Red didn't know what had just happened. One minute they were just playing, then the next... Sans was over him, pinning him, pressing him into the bed with his weight. Sans' breath washed over the back of his neck and a low voice rumbled next to his sensitive ear. His whole body shivered.

This was a mating position. His body recognized it even before Red himself did, his spine curving just so, his hips tilting and his legs spreading just slightly. He moaned, long and low and startled as his magic snapped into formation.

Then his mind caught up with him and he decided he would /love/ to be on the same page as his body. He'd been hoping for this! Or, well, maybe not /this/ specifically, but something. Anything. Whatever Sans was willing to give to show he was /interested/. And now here he was, body flush against Red's back and he was born down to the mattress.

"Saaans." Red whined, pressing back. He wanted this so badly.

xxx

As soon as he felt the others body shiver he thought he had been victorious and that Red was submitting. In a way he was but a lot more than Sans thought was going to happen. Feeling the others magic form under him and only his boxer keeping them separated. His hands tightened on the others and he couldn’t help that his body pressed up against Reds. He had just started to slowly grind up against red when the other called out his name.

Sans was brought back to realizing what he was doing and who he was doing it to and this was NOT a dream. Before anything else could happen Sans just about threw himself off and landed at the end of the bed staring wide eyed at Red, face flushed and magic half formed in his boxers.

The sight of Reds formed wet red magic was all his eyes could see and it made him gulp with wonder and he planned on chastising his mind later about having one of his scientific questions answer. He covered his face with his hand as he spoke.

“I… I…. I gotta go.”

He quickly got up and grabbed whatever clothes he could find on the way to the door before hastily leaving and shutting the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed he leaned up against it and slid down.

‘what just happened?’ He chastised himself.

After a moment he stood back up and dressed before heading towards the bathroom to check on the kittens….

xxx

Sans was grinding down onto him, hands tight around his wrists and keeping him right where he was. Not that he would move if he could. If Red died right then he thought he'd die happy!

But then... Everything seemed to go wrong...

Sans leapt away from him like he'd been burned. Red was suddenly cold and unstimulated and he wasn't sure why. He looked over his shoulder to see what had happened and...

Sans' expression... Stars, he looked horrified... Red froze, tail still in the air and face burning as he tried to make sense of what was happening. Good things had been happening! Why was it bad now?!

Then sans was gone and Red was left alone, magic slowly cooling. Had... Red just fucked up?... but he thought-... Sans had been-... He seemed into it! Somewhere in there, something had gone wrong...

Hand shaking, he reached to pull his sweater back down. Tears pooled in his sockets as he just tried to make sense of what had just happened. He felt lost. Lost, alone, and cold where he'd only moments earlier been so warm and happy…

xxx

Once he was satisfied with the kittens he went over and knocked on his bedroom door.

“M’goin ta work be back in a bit to take the kittens to the vet.” His voice was off and felt forced and he still felt uncomfortable about what had happened.

Trying to shake the thought from his mind he put his shoes on and left for work…..

At work all he did was sit in his chair and lean against the desk groaning as he started to overthink what had happened.

He thought over and over of what happened. How they were playing and joking and then it turned into something he wasn’t prepared for. Red was his cat. He shouldn’t do such things with his cat. He then was brought to the first memory of Red showing his monster form and how Sans had kissed Red.

This was making him stress. Red was a creation of science. Part cat part monster. Sans still keep getting himself sucked into the knowledge that Red was a cat. Groaning before he jumped as a large white hand with a hole in the middle landed on his shoulder.

“Sans… you have been dodging me~ Can you tell me why that is?”

Sans tilted his head up and saw the face of his boss hovering over him and he tried to wear a lax smile.

“What do ya mean Boss?”

Gaster frowned at Sans.  
“Oh I know you know what I mean.”

Sans tried to shake the hand off of him but to no avail.

“Well ya did throw my…. My….”

Gaster raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Your~ What Sans?~”

Gaster wore a knowing smile and all Sans wanted to do was port away.

“My cat.”

Gaster rolled his eye lights.

“Oh come now, don’t think you can fool me. Why don’t you let me take a closer lo…”

Sans slapped the hand from his shoulder and stood up glaring at the much taller monster.

“You touch him and I’ll do more than throw you next time. I gotta go.”

Stepping back away he ported back to his house and flopped down on the couch he still had an hour before his appointment and got nothing done at work again. His thoughts felt so jumbled and he felt so confused……


	16. Chapter 16

Red curled up on the bed, feeling like he didn't belong there but also that he didn't want to leave the room and see Sans. He wouldn't be able to bear it if he saw that horror again... Or if it had shifted to something worse... 

He cursed his stupid body... He shouldn't have reacted like that... of course Sans wasn't actually interested. How could he be? Red was his /pet/. Sans had tried to say otherwise, but obviously he hadn't really believed it himself. Red was just a pet. Just a cat. How dare he have hopes of being anything more? And now, thanks to his stupid desires, Sans ha-... No... No he didn't-... Sans wasn't the type to-... 

Red couldn't even stand to think about it...

Of course, Sans still had work. And of course he was still going to go. Which left Red alone. Or, well, mostly alone... The kittens were still there...

Red left the bedroom and found the bathroom door closed, kittens shut inside. Red slipped inside himself and his ankles were immediately set upon by the little balls of fluff. He smiled a little. Maybe they were kind of cute...

Taking his sweater and coat off, he situated them into a little bed, then shifted. He was a cat. He should probably act like one. Sans would probably like that more...

So he settled down on his little bed. He allowed the kittens to climb over him and bat at his tail. Sans wasn't his. He shouldn't be angry at the kittens for being here and taking up his owner’s attention. Hell, maybe Sans should just keep them... And drop Red off at a shelter or something... Would that be better?...

One of the kittens, a little grey tabby, curled up next to Red's shoulder and settled down for a nap, a tiny purr rumbling in it's chest. At least Red didn't have to be alone while his heart was breaking.

xxx

Sans sat and thought more about everything that has happened. This time though the hidden meaning behind Gasters words haunted him. He was no better. The first time he laid eyes on what Red really was thrilled him to his core and made him want to study him.

The thought of someone else doing anything of the sort drove him into a pit of anger. He scolded himself for being so contradictory about everything.

Thinking more about how he has acted towards Red and contemplating of what it looked like from Red side as well. It didn’t take long before Sans was feeling overwhelmed with the many directions his mind was taking this. He couldn’t understand any of his thoughts as they rapidly changed from one situation to another.

Before he had time to think clearly it was time to take the kittens to the Vet. Going over he walked into the bathroom and stopped where he stood staring down at Red covered in the three kittens. As he stared at the sleeping group he couldn’t help but to feel a pain at seeing Red in his cat form. He was getting use to another body in the house.

Sighing to himself he would hate himself later about how cantradictory he was being in this situation. One moment he wanted to just have a cat but the other missed having the monster he had come to know and enjoy being around.

Picking up the kittens and holding them close they started mewing from being disturbed.

“Takin the kittens to the vet now, be back later.”

Again his words felt forced and caught in his throat but this time it was from everything he was feeling and it consuming him and he wasn’t sure what emotion to feel around Red anymore.

Taking a step back he ported to the vets office……

xxx

Red hadn't been able to sleep, but the purring bodies against him had managed to sooth him at least a little. When the door opened, Red flinched. He kept his gaze down. He didn't want to see...

When Sans spoke it sounded cold and stiff. It /hurt/... Sans took the kittens away and Red almost immediately missed them. To think, just that morning he'd hated them. Now they were like a security blanket, allowing him to distract himself from the reality of the situation.

Once Sans and the kittens were gone, Red didn't even know what to do with himself. Maybe... He should just stay where he was... The kittens would be back soon. They'd probably miss him if he wasn't here. Right?

xxx

The Vet visit didn’t take long. They weren’t chipped and were in good health. Now they just had to wait for someone to adopt them. Sans didn’t mind keeping them for now. He loved animals. He planned to make calls to the local shelter to tell them he had cats for adoption again. Just about everyone knew him now he was the unofficial foster house.

Porting home with the kittens he let them down on the living room floor so they could play and explore. He went back into the bathroom to grab the plate of food to freshen it up before heading to work again. Seeing that Red was still in there laying in the same spot made him worry.

“Ya okay Red?” There was still a strain but it was less now.

He thought of his question and regretted it. Of course he wasn’t okay he must feel so violated. That’s what Sans told himself. It couldn’t be because Red actually wanted him. Right?

Not even waiting for an answer and trying to escape before his face melted he turned and left with the plate and went into the kitchen to clean the plate off and put fresh can food and kitten milk for them to enjoy while he was away.

Setting it down on the kitchen floor this time he looked over at the kittens who seemed to be more sturdy on their own feet and playing around with the toys. He looked back over towards the bathroom and felt a pain in his chest.

Everything felt off and wrong. He just wanted things to go back to normal. Red enjoying his company. Them eating and watching shows together. He sighed and called out so Red could hear him.

“Yer in charge of the kittens. I gotta go back to work. Be back later tonight.”  
His voice was just about back to normal now as he stepped back ported back to work.

xxx

When Sans came back and came into the bathroom, the barest amount of hope fluttered in his soul. Because sans had asked if he was ok. His voice was still off, still a bit cold, but he'd asked. He was worried. That was something, right?

Red almost lifted his head... But then Sans left... He left without even giving Red the chance to answer. he'd just... talked at Red... Like before... When he thought Red couldn't understand him. That wasn't worry... That was just saying things to fill the silence... 

Like Red was just a cat...

Red got the hint... He got it. sans didn't want a strange hybrid thing. He just wanted a cat. Something he could pet and kiss without it meaning anything. Something he could talk to without it talking back. Something to fill the empty house with some kind of life without having it be a person...

Red honestly hadn't thought it possible for his heart to break any more than it had. But to know that Sans hadn't only rejected him, but what he was as well? 

Tears welled up in his unnatural eyes. They were equally unnatural with their red hue. he was unnatural... and sans didn't want that... he just wanted a cat... Just a cat... A regular cat...

He didn't want Red...

xxx

Once again at work he tried to get some actual work done. He has gotten so behind and one of his many deadlines was coming up. Doing his best to focus his mind still wandered back to Red. He couldn’t understand why this was monopolizing his thoughts and for the fact that it wasn’t all his own personal curiosity over what Red was.

Remembering how Reds magic had formed under him. Just like how his own magic would form and fill out. The pleased sounds that had come out of Reds mouth from just being under Sans. The smell of spices that seem to cling to Red.

Groaning to himself he wished he had someone to talk to this about. This was an overload to Sans and he didn’t think his actions would have such result. Pushing his work to the side he rested his head on his desk. He didn’t trust himself with actual prototype work and decided paperwork would be the safest non exploding choice.

As the day went on he knew for a fact he needed to apologize to Red for freaking out like he did. He could have handled that better and the memory of Red in his cat form was still pulling at his soul. Finishing up what he was working on he decided to clock out early.

Pushing in his chair he stepped back and ported home…..

xxx

He wasn't sure how long he just laid there and cried. He'd ruined everything. It was all shit now and Sans... Sans hated him... He had to admit that to himself. No matter how badly it tore at him. He didn't belong here. The kittens were a better fit. They were normal. They were /cats/. Not like Red. Not like the fucking abomination hybrid /thing/ that had put that look of abject horror on Sans' face.

He couldn't catch his breath. His chest felt so damn tight. He tried changing forms so that there was less there to actually make up his chest, so that he didn't have lungs to constrict and seize up, but it did no good. He only felt worse. Sans didn't want a pet who could do something like change forms.

A hand trailed up to his collar. He'd been so happy when he'd gotten it. He’d felt accepted, loved... Now... Now that was all gone.

He really didn't belong here...

Hands shaking, soul feeling like it was going to shatter, he unbuckled his collar. He stood, and took it to the living room... Where he laid it on the coffee table...

He didn't want to wait for Sans to kick him out. He didn't think he could take it... So he left on his own... Going out the back, changing back to his four legged form, and darting away down the back alley behind Sans' house.

Things would be better this way.

xxx

 

First thing he noticed were the kittens curled up sleeping in a pile of toys then his eye lights traveled to the couch to see if Red was there. He barely even registered the collar on the table. When it did click a second later his eye lights gutted out for a moment before coming back wide and filled with worry.

“RED!”

He bolted through the house checking everywhere he possibly could calling out Reds name every time he looked somewhere new. After he had nowhere else to look he went back over to the coffee table picked up Reds collar and holding it. Grabbing his phone he dialed Slims personal number. It only took a few rings before he heard a click and he didn’t wait for Slim to say anything.

“SLIM! Fucking shit! I fucked up. I fucked up bad. Red ran away! I need yer help finding him!”

Sans spoke as he locked the kittens in the bathroom and throwing the front door open. His first plan was to check around the house to see if Red stayed close.

 

xxx

Slim had just gotten home from the clinic. He hadn't even taken his hand off of his brother's shoulder yet before his phone rang in his pocket. Black shrugged off the offending hand, heading towards the kitchen to start dinner as Slim answered the phone. He didn't even have the chance to say hello before sans was yelling.

His soul sunk to his feet at the tone alone, fearing the worst. But then Sans actually got to the point and Slim breathed a sigh of relief. Ok. Not another medical emergency. Just a regular friend emergency. Which wasn't to say this didn't still set his nerves on fire, but it was significantly less stressful when he didn't think a life was in his hands.

"O-ok. Calm down. Lemme just let m'lord know what's happenin' then I'll be right there." He covered the receiver and peaked his head into the kitchen.

Black turned to sneer at him. "You're leaving? We just got home! I haven't even started dinner yet!"

Slim smiled apologetically, knowing how his brother hated it when their routine would get disturbed. "Red's missin. Y'know, Sans' cat? M'just gonna go help 'im find 'im real quick."

As expected, the harsh scowl softened around the edges when Black heard it was for an animal. His brother's soft spot really was a cute one. Obvious too, if anyone bothered to look.

"Fine," he huffed, crossing his arms, "but if you're not back in an hour then it's not my fault if you'll be eating dinner cold. And don't you dare stay out past ten!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, m'lord." He couldn't miss his brother's bed time story. It made him cranky all the next day whenever he did.

He held the phone back up to his head. "Where ya at?" He was already prepping his magic for a shortcut.

xxx

There was rustling that could be heard over the phone as he spoke. “M’still at my house looking around in the bushes. Gonna check around back in a moment. I’ll see ya in a moment.”

xxx

Slim didn't bother to say anything, simply porting over to Sans' front yard before hanging up and pocketing his phone. 

"How long's 'e been missin?" He asked, striding over. Anxiety churned within him as he wondered what could have happened to provoke the little hybrid into running. Last he'd seen Red was head over tail for Sans, so for him to have run off... "An' what happened ta make him run?" He tried to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice. Sans was his friend and he knew the guy was a good sort, but he also knew Sans was prone to idiocy, despite being so smart.

xxx

Sans slumped back keeping his head low. “I have no clue how long he’s been gone. I got home and his collar was on the coffee table. I…. Ive been an idiot.”

Looking up his eye lights was wide and tears were pricking along his sockets. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt he brought it up to wipe the blue tears away.

“He’s a fucking cat but not a cat and I’ve been treatin him still like a cat and fucking shit.”

His mind started to actually think about the things Red had done. The signs that were so clear and yet he ignored them because he was still thinking of him as a cat.

The way that Red would look at him, try and cook for him and had changed forms to voice his worry. Red loved him and had made it obvious and what did Sans do? Bring home kittens, ignored Red when he was happily accepting his new clothes to pay attention to the kittens. Work long hours and only really spent time with him when they slept together.

He only somewhat remembers that happy warm smile that Red wore as he was wrapped up in the jacket. Sans felt like he missed out on the experience now that Red wasn’t there. He felt alone.

xxx

Slim's sockets widened with shock. "So he told ya then?..." And then the rest of it sunk in and his expression fell. "and you treated him like..." He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but he was disappointed all the same.

He sighed, running a hand down his face. "He could probably be anywhere by now. If you cover a few blocks to the west, I'll head east."

He turned and started to walk away so he could get to looking, knowing Red wouldn't still be anywhere near here. He paused, however, and turned back to look at Sans over his shoulder, needing to at least try to comfort his friend. It wasn't entirely his fault that he'd been an ass. It wasn't exactly a standard situation after all.

"We'll find him, Sans. Just make sure ta apologize when we do, yeah?" Then he turned and kept walking. He just hoped red didn't get himself into some kind of trouble.

xxx

All Sans could do was nod before pushing himself up from the ground and heading in the opposite direction. He needed to find Red. Needed to apologize. Needed to explain how big of an idiot he was. He just needed Red back.

As he walked he asked everyone he passed by if they had seen his cat. To no avail there was no one he had run into that had seen Red. He checked everywhere he could and calling out Reds name often. His tone was desperate and he was trying his best to hold it together.

xxx

Red hadn't stopped walking since he left. He wanted to put as much space between him and sans as possible. As long as he just stayed focused on moving forward, then he wouldn't be tempted to turn back.

He focused on the ground. How the rough pavement, and sometimes gravel, cut into the pads of his feet. He'd lived most of his life indoors. It was kind of pathetic how soft his feet were. 

It was annoying, he decided. Better to be annoyed. Better than being hurt or scared. better than being lonely...

Tears welled in his eyes again and he stubbornly blinked them away. He needed to stop thinking about it. Thinking about it only hurt. there was nothing he could actually do. Nothing but keep walking, the ground biting his sensitive feet and the shadows jumping at his frayed nerves.

A clatter. The sound of something moving near him. He froze where he was. he hadn't been paying enough attention to his surroundings. Dimly glowing eyes roved through the darkness, landing on a trash can that had been knocked over. It was moving slightly. There was something in there...

Red backed away slowly, keeping his eyes on the can as he heard whatever it was rummaging through its contents. 

His foot knocked against a tin can. He winced, his ears falling flat against his skull when the noises abruptly came to a halt. His fur poofed up and his back arched, already preemptively trying to appear bigger than he was.

... It was a dog... A /dog/ backed out of the trash can. It was shaved on most of its body, an abundance of perfectly groomed fur around it's chest, head and ankles. 

A poodle... A fucking poodle... It growled.

Red was not about to be eaten by a fucking frou frou dog! He turned and ran as fast as his tiny legs could take him. Which wasn't really all that fast when compared to something as long limbed as a poodle. Especially when he'd already been walking for hours. It caught up to him in just a few blocks.

He tried darting behind some other trash cans, hoping to at least outsmart the mutt, if not outrun it. The dog plowed headlong into the cans and they went flying. Holy hell! How much power was actually in a /poodle/?!

An errant bag of trash fell on Red and he lost precious moments getting out from under it. He claws snagged in the plastic. He was almost free of it when the dog came at him, teeth snapping as he tried to dodge. His little claws swiped at the snarling muzzle as he hissed, every one of his sharp teeth bared at this fucking monster dog. He got free from the bag. he immediately turned to run again. 

Then the dog's teeth closed around one of his small hind legs.

Red screamed, his yowling voice echoing in the back alley. His body twisted as he tried to slash his claws at the dog again. To get it to LET GO! Stars! It hurt! It hurt it hurt it HURT!!

"Hey!!" Gravity suddenly fell around him, pressing him hard against the ground. It apparently startled the dog, who barked and released its hold. red could have sobbed with relief.

"Dammit, Helen... I warned you he'd fucking get out..." Red glanced up, fighting against the pressing weight of gravity and struggling to see through the haze of tears. He recognized that grumbling voice. Where had he heard-...

Black clipped a leash onto the poodle's collar, glaring down at the growling dog. "Oh shut up, Francis. You know you're not supposed to be out off leash. Certainly not without Helen or her brat." He tied one end of the leash to his fence, planning on calling his idiot of a neighbor in just a moment. Before that... "Now what the hell were you chasing? Another rat?"

Red felt his insides curl with anxiety and hate. It was the fucking vet! He hissed as Black drew near, a reverberating in his chest.

"/Red/?!" Blacks sockets widened as he stared down at the cat his brother had left to look for. There was no mistaking those odd eyes. Of all the places he could have ended up! "Well. Looks like the mutt will be back in time for dinner after all."

Briskly, Black set his garbage cans back upright and stuffed his trash back inside. He couldn't stand to leave a mess, even if it was in an already unappealing back alley. Then he stepped over to a still spitting Red and reached for the cat's scruff. As soon as he had a grip, the gravity lifted.

Red wriggled and turned, but there was no give in Black's grip. And his legs were too damn short to reach up and scratch the asshole. As Black made his way back inside his house, he deftly pulled out his phone and flipped it open, dialing his neighbor to let her know where she could find her dog.

He took Red to the kitchen where set Red on the counter, still keeping a grip on the obviously pissed off feline. "Shut up and hold the fuck still, dammit! I need to see if Francis bit you!"

Blacks hands were just as hard and invasive as they had been before, making him wish he could just curl up and die. This was so damn humiliating... brought low by a pom pom then molested by his vet...

Black growled a little when he found the damage inflicted on Red's leg. Then he sighed. "Looks like we'll be spending some extra time at the clinic tonight." Dog bites all too easily became infected. The sooner he took care of this, the better.

He slipped his phone back out and dialed his brother.

"Yes, m'lord?" Came the lazy drawl.

"I have Sans' cat."

There was a pause. 

"Are... A-are ya sure?"

"No, Im sure it's some other black and white munchkin with red eyes... Of course Im fucking sure!!"

"Shit! o-ok, uh... Is he a'right? or.."

"No..." Black sighed. "Francis got out again and caught him behind our house. His leg is torn up. I'll need you to come home and take us to the clinic so we can take care of it."

Another pause.

"Shit... Ok. Ok lemme just get Sans and we'll be right there..." Black hung up and pocketed his phone.

Red stilled on the counter, having listened to the entire conversation. They were... Going to bring Sans?... But... No! no he couldn't go back! Sans didn't want him! Sans hated him! He shouldn't-... Sans shouldn't still be so inconvenienced by him... Red had caused nothing but trouble and heartache for Sans... and somehow, even now, he couldn't stop...

He barely noticed when the hand on his scruff loosened. Or when another hesitantly smoothed over his head. It was probably the gentlest Black had ever been with him... Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was crying again... Strange red tears leaking from his strange red eyes...

\---

Slim sighed as he hung up his phone. Stars, what he wouldn't give for a cigarette... Or even just a little bottle of syrup. This was turning out to be a hell of a night and something told him it was far from over. He ran a hand down his face.

At least Red had been found. They hadn't even been looking for very long. 

But his leg....

Well... Time to break the news to Sans...

He pulled up Sans' number and hit the call button.


End file.
